Dos vidas, un problema
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Mordred era un chico con problemas. Pero el mayor problema de Mordred era que no pertenecía a aquella época en absoluto. Y su nombre, desde luego, no era Mordred.
1. Vivo otra vez

**N/A:** Dije que traería Merdred al mundo y aquí estoy (?) Esto es mucho fluff, amor bonito y reencarnaciones. ¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer:** Merlin pertenece a la BBC y los personajes que no tienen que ver, no sé de donde salieron.

 **Advertencia:** Pues Slash, nada más jaja.

 _ **I**_

 _ **Vivo… otra vez.**_

Mordred era un chico con problemas.

Tal vez abusaba demasiado del color negro —esto no era malo, resaltaba mucho sus ojos—, odiaba asistir a clases que no le interesaban y, tal vez, solo tal vez, le había mentido al consejero escolar del colegio sobre el por qué no tenía amigos. El infeliz pensaba que era tímido.

¿Tímido? Qué buena broma.

Está bien, tendía a sentarse solo en una esquina de la cafetería, pero no era como si fuera a tomar alcohol tan temprano, o fumar, ugh, detestaba el tabaco. La mayoría de las veces pasaba el tiempo con apps de jueguitos estúpidos, redes sociales o leía un ebook interesante mientras comía papas fritas y tomaba agua. No estaba tan desviado.

Pero el mayor problema de Mordred era que no pertenecía a aquella época en absoluto. Y su nombre, desde luego, no era Mordred.

" _¿Cómo podía ser esto posible?"._ Esa sería la primera pregunta que se haría unos meses antes, cuando cumplió diecisiete y su estúpido yo —el que realmente era un chico de los suburbios que acababa de cumplir diecisiete—, decidió que era buena idea ir a un bar y emborracharse con su mejor amigo Paul, un chico con el que ya casi no hablaba desde entonces.

Aquel día, aquel desafortunado y maldito día, se había levantado sintiéndose un hombre. Se había mirado al espejo, sonriendo estúpidamente a su cuerpo bien formado gracias al deporte y la buena alimentación proporcionada por sus padres. Mordred aún se sentía extraño de ese hecho, tener padres.

En fin, ese día también había tomado un buen desayuno y salido de su casa para ir a la escuela. Estaba en su último año del colegio y era viernes, además de su cumpleaños, el verano comenzaría en breve y no tendría que preocuparse más, puesto que ya tenía un lugar seguro en la universidad para estudiar una carrera muy buena en historia. Siempre había sido bueno en historia; basura del destino, suponía.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, ligeras y pronto se encontró arreglándose en su casa. Una chaqueta de cuero, jeans negros rasgados de una rodilla, una floja playera de las reliquias de la muerte. Desde luego, le encantaba el tema de la magia, Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos, la era artúrica. En retrospectiva, Mordred había sido un chico normal y sano.

Un chico llamado Alex Druid.

Tantas coincidencias y jamás las habría notado de no ser por los sucesos de esa noche en la que llegó al bar tan emocionado, esperando a su mejor amigo. Se quedó afuera, el aire frío acariciando su cara y se arrebujó en su chaqueta para mantener el calor.

Una risa se extendió hasta sus oídos y Mordred no había podido evitar mirar en esa dirección, atraído por algo en aquella voz. Era de un chico alto entrando al bar, solo pudo ver la espalda de la chaqueta marrón mientras desaparecía en el interior. Al parecer todo el que entraba allí se divertía, así que no podía esperar. Paul llegó momentos después, palmeándole el hombro.

—¡Creí que te acobardarías! —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron al bar y se acercaron a la barra. Las bebidas llegaron después. Mordred estaba feliz de haberse atrevido a ir, en ese momento no parecía que iba a arrepentirse.

Entonces miró al otro lado de la barra y fue atrapado por unos ojos azules como zafiros pulidos que le miraban fijamente. Por un instante, pensó que aquel chico no le estaba mirando a él, pero cuando se movió ligeramente incómodo y los ojos le siguieron, no hubo duda. Mordred jamás había visto unos ojos así, tan impactantes, pero en cierta forma se sentía como si ya hubiera sido juzgado por ellos antes. El chico parecía recorrerle con la mirada, una arruga en su frente.

Su cabello era negro como la noche, contrastando con su piel clara. Y sus ojos, esos malditos ojos, parecían faros brillantes en medio del mar de personas que les separaban. Atrayentes, misteriosos. Mordred recordaba haber escuchado una canción sobre el destino de fondo y que no habría podido despegar su mirada —ni recuperar el aliento, para el caso—, si su amigo no le hubiera palmeado el hombro.

Fue cuando recordó como respirar y notó que su corazón se había acelerado. Volvió a su misión de tomar como si no hubiera un mañana momentos después, intentando olvidarse de la sensación de ser taladrado por esos ojos. Pudo sentirlos en su nuca y en su espalda cuando se levantaron para ir a una mesa más alejada.

No recordaba mucho de esa noche, a decir verdad, salvo esos ojos, eso era lo único claro para él de aquel momento. También que había pensado que ese chico era sexy y bastante atrayente. Y, maldita sea, que ese pañuelo en su cuello se veía jodidamente bien. Lo demás fue todo como un borrón de risas y comentarios sobre chicas buenas.

Hasta el momento en que escuchó su voz.

" _Mordred"_. Había dicho y todo el mundo de Alex Druid se detuvo.

En cámara lenta, volvió la mirada hacia todos lados, buscando la fuente de la voz. Algo martilleó su cabeza en cuanto había mirado a los ojos azules, cuyo portador seguía sentado en la barra. De alguna forma, él sabía que le estaba hablando a él. Aunque estaba a muchos metros de distancia y no había movido los labios en absoluto.

El seguro que mantenía los recuerdos de su vida pasada tras un velo se rompió en ese instante, cuando el brujo cruzó la línea y despertó el alma de Mordred. Todo comenzó a girar y Mordred no sabía que sucedía, quién era o dónde estaba. Solo podía ver a esos ojos, con incertidumbre, confusión y terror.

Su primer pensamiento consciente como Mordred fue: " _Emrys"._

Luego ya no podía recordar nada. Según la llamada de Paul al día siguiente, se había desmayado de tan borracho que estaba. Hizo una broma sobre que al parecer no era nada tolerante al alcohol. Alex Druid pensó que se estaba volviéndolo loco y Mordred, aterrorizado por la mera existencia del celular, pensó que él también. Intentó levantarse y todo se agitó; terminó frente al inodoro, vaciando bilis amarga y lo que sea que hubiera comido el día anterior.

Entre temblores, Alex y Mordred entraron en consciencia el uno del otro, habitando un mismo cuerpo, un mismo espacio, hasta que comprendieron que no eran dos, eran uno solo. Mordred y Alex. Alex y Mordred. Y de pronto solo era Mordred, con dos historias de vida en su cabeza que podía recordar a la perfección. Su nuevo nombre, Alex.

Vomitó de nuevo.

Su madre —la nueva que le había nombrado "Alex" al nacer por segunda vez—, fue a él momentos después, encontrándolo hecho un ovillo sobre las baldosas frías. Le susurró palabras de cariño y le dijo que sabía que ahora era un hombre pero que debía ser más responsable. Mordred la amó desde ese momento y derramó un par de lágrimas por la madre que no había conocido en su vida pasada, por los recuerdos hermosos que tenía con la mujer frente a él.

Cuando se duchó y el terror del despertar había pasado, su cabeza se quejó de dolor. Sabía que no era por el alcohol, era porque un cuerpo humano no está hecho para ser el recipiente de dos vidas. El seguro siempre se ponía por algo.

Pero el maldito Emrys.

¿Por qué demonios se había atrevido a despertarle? ¿Qué culpa tenía este chico, Alex, de haber sido su reencarnación? ¡Pura mierda!

Y entonces ahí estaba la cuestión, los pensamientos de ira se disiparon.

¿Emrys?... ¿El sirviente del jodido rey Arthur? Un rey que, según el cerebro y memorias de Alex —debía aprender a considerar al chico como él mismo—, había vivido hacía casi mil quinientos años.

¡¿Cómo carajo seguía vivo?!

Ah, cierto. El más poderoso hechicero que ha pisado la jodida tierra. Quién lo diría. El idiota era inmortal. Y le había traído de la muerte, del mismísimo infierno, con un solo pensamiento telepático.

Bien.

Genial.

Pasó un día, una semana, un mes. Y después de haberlo despertado, el estúpido brujo no hizo acto de presencia para dar tan siquiera un motivo o hacerse responsable. Mordred había comenzado a pensar que quizá lo había hecho inconscientemente, que no se había dado cuenta. Pero si así era, él tenía que vivir con el error a cuestas. Aprendió a ser Alex poco a poco, a vivir de nuevo. Reanudó su vida como cualquier persona normal. Y pensó que sería mejor olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en su pasado, en otra vida, una vida de hacía más de mil años.

Después de todo, no cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de renacer y ser diferente, un chico apuesto y con padres amorosos. Sin embargo, no encajó del todo con los amigos de Alex y se encontró solitario para el verano. Pensó que quizá la universidad sería su oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo.

Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando entró a su primera hora de clase y, justo al frente, al lado del único lugar vacío en toda el aula, estaba él. Sus ojos azules como el mar en calma, mirándole con una de las comisuras de sus labios crispándose para sonreírle de la forma más jodidamente sexy que Mordred le había visto alguna vez.

" _Hola de nuevo, Mordred"._

El aire se abarrotó de magia, murmullos de los demás alumnos porque él se quedó estático en la puerta. Miradas curiosas, burlonas y consideradas. Compartiría el escritorio con el más grande problema de todos los tiempos.

Y, según la de identificación en su pecho, se llamaba Merlín. Maldito. Emrys.


	2. Amigo de mi enemigo

¡Gracias a XxAzucar89xX por el comentario! Me hace muy feliz :D!

Solo para que sepan, el fic está terminado. Estoy en la etapa de revisión, no tengo beta, así que perdonen cualquier error que se me pase por ahí. Tiene 14 capítulos y algunos extras. Estaré actualizando constantemente! Muchos saludos! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo :D

 **II**

 **Amigo de mi enemigo**

Se sentó en la cafetería como lo habría hecho en el colegio, aunque la cafetería de la universidad era muchísimo más grande y más amplia. Jugó Candy Crush por un rato mientras esperaba que su orden estuviera lista. Había una botella de agua a su lado, que se tambaleó cuando alguien golpeó suavemente la mesa antes de sentarse.

—Hey —Saludó Emrys con una sonrisa brillante y los ojos terriblemente pesados, viejos como alguien que se ha acercado a las personas por mucho tiempo y ya no le causaba temor—. Alex, ¿verdad?

Mordred sintió el impulso de partirle la cara, solo para borrar esa sonrisa que era tan distinta a la brillante e inocente que solía tener cuando era un sirviente en Camelot. Merlín lucía exactamente igual a la primera que lo había visto cuando era un niño druida huyendo de los guardias reales. Quizá su cabello estaba más largo y alborotado, esponjoso, brillante… Se detuvo ante la realización del deseo de estirar la mano y pasarla entre las hebras de ébano, eso era demasiado extraño. Despegó sus ojos de él.

—Sí —Dijo con simpleza y siguió con su juego. Si Merlín no estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, de que Mordred estaba allí, sería mejor no decirle nunca. No se sentía preparado para que le mirara como lo había hecho al traicionar y matar a Arthur. Ni para ser ignorado, como cuando lo vio por última vez, tomando el cuerpo de Arthur entre sus viejos brazos, pasando de largo el cuerpo moribundo de Mordred. Morir con esa imagen quemada en sus ojos fue doloroso, porque Emrys no había lanzado ni una mirada para ver si realmente estaba muerto. No le había interesado.

—Soy Merlín —Insistió el otro—. Nos sentamos juntos en clase.

—Sí, lo sé.

Merlín torció el gesto y miró sus manos sobre la mesa, viéndose un tanto indeciso, como si hubiera esperado más de lo que le estaba dando. Luego suspiró.

—¿Qué juegas? ¿El de los dulces?

—Sí.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿cierto?

Mordred apretó los dientes, sintiendo un leve dolor en la mandíbula.

—Soy tímido —Dijo, aferrando el celular. Decidió que acabaría con ello lo más pronto posible, así que salió del juego y se guardó el móvil en la chaqueta de mezclilla desvaída, mirándolo fijamente—. Al menos eso es lo que creía el consejero del colegio. Pero es solo que no me agradan mucho las personas.

—Oh —Dijo Merlín, entendiendo la indirecta. Le dio una sonrisa apenada que le desarmó—. Lo siento. No tengo ningún amigo por aquí, así que pensé…

—¿Qué podíamos ser amigos? —Mordred ciñó los ojos, esa era una revelación inesperada.

—Te ves igual de solitario que yo. Y nos sentamos juntos. Era una ecuación simple —Respondió el chico y se encogió de hombros. Se vio como el Merlín inocente que hablaba fácil con los caballeros durante el entrenamiento, pero no con él, bueno, no con Mordred. Tenía que recordar que él ya no era Mordred.

¿Se atrevería siquiera a pensar en empezar de nuevo con Emrys? Él bien parecía dispuesto a perdonar a su reencarnación por los errores que cometió en su otra vida. No parecía vengativo. Pero algo en su cerebro le dijo que no confiara.

—Bien, podemos intentarlo —Se encontró respondiendo, aunque fue más para él que para el chico sentado al frente. Jodida boca floja la de Alex, eso era un gesto más suyo que de Mordred, también el hecho de que le atrajeran los chicos. Se sentía un tanto extraño estar frente a Merlín y que le pareciera atractivo. Por un momento sintió que se sonrojaba y envió todas esas sensaciones al infierno, así que se aclaró la garganta—. Si quieres.

Merlín sonrió genuinamente y estiró su mano. —Intentémoslo, entonces.

Mordred se preguntó por primera vez, que tan desesperado estaba en su vida anterior por la amistad de Merlín que estaba dispuesto a aceptarla con tanta rapidez en esta. Tomó su mano.

Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría.

* * *

—¿Entonces crees que Dumbledore podría haber conocido a Merlín en algún momento?

Emrys parecía serio al preguntar esto, Mordred no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa divertida por lo hilarante del asunto. Aunque estaba comenzando a dudar, Merlín sí que había existido, aún lo hacía, ¿entonces Dumbledore y el mundo mágico también podrían ser reales? Él mismo había tenido magia en su vida anterior, aunque dudaba mucho que su reencarnación tuviera esos dones. No los sentía, y su ser consciente los echaba de menos.

Además, si los tuviera, podría haberle llegado la carta de Hogwarts…

—Puede haber una posibilidad, si Nicholas Flamel tenía una piedra que podía fabricar el elixir de la vida ¿quién dice que Merlín no? Es decir, Merlín fue el primer gran mago, el más poderoso. ¿Quién no dice que pudo vivir para ver creado el elixir? —Esta era una teoría válida. Él sabía que piedras así existían en el tiempo de Merlín, incluso recordaba que le habían contado una vez que el padre de la reina Guinevere había muerto por trabajar con un hechicero que tenía una que podía convertir hierro en oro—. O tal vez la magia de Merlín era tan poderosa que era inmortal.

—Buen punto —Aceptó Emrys con una sonrisa enigmática. Descubrir que el ex sirviente era fan de Harry Potter también les había dado un tema de conversación para todo el día. Emrys no se decidía sobre pertenecer a Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. Mordred se catalogó como "definitiva y absolutamente Slytherin", el brujo pareció de acuerdo.

Las clases habían terminado bien y Mordred tenía un amigo, algo así, aún no podía considerar a Emrys su amigo. El brujo en cuestión parecía tranquilo pero alegre. Y Mordred no había podido evitar notar que se vestía en una parodia de lo que había sido su ropa de sirviente. Jeans oscuros, una camisa manga larga roja, chaqueta y botas marrones. Como hacía un poco de fresco, llevaba una bufanda azul enrollada al cuello. Quizá le tenía aprecio a esos colores.

Mordred debía admitir que él le tenía aprecio a los suyos y, al parecer, su lado Alex bien podría haberlo hecho inconsciente. Él mismo usaba un abrigo holgado de un azul verdoso profundo y unos pantalones oscuros. Sus colores druidas.

—¿Harás algo hoy?

Miró a Merlín, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Solo iré a casa —Respondió, pensando en ver algunos capítulos de alguna serie—. ¿Tú?

El chico se lo pensó un momento.

—Estaba pensando… —Mordred esperó hasta que se decidió a hablar, parecía tener un conflicto—. ¿Quieres tomar un café? Hay un lugar genial aquí cerca, donde tocan música en vivo —Entonces se puso nervioso y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Mordred estaba sinceramente asombrado—. Si no puedes, no tiene que ser hoy. Podríamos ir el viernes. Es solo que los lunes dan oportunidad a cantantes novatos, a veces es gracioso lo mal que cantan.

Merlín se encontró con los ojos de Mordred, quien estaba mirándole sin pestañear. Su asombro creció cuando un rubor pequeño tiñó sus peculiares orejas de rojo.

Jodida mierda… ¡Emrys le estaba invitando a salir! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué demonios se había perdido?

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Merlín arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué estás invitándome a salir? Apenas nos conocimos hoy.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el brujo miró al suelo mientras arrastraba los pies.

—No me había topado con alguien como tú, no en mucho tiempo. Me siento tan cómodo hablando contigo que quisiera charlar un poco más. Lo siento si es tonto.

Mordred entendió eso como lo que fue, una confesión entre líneas; Emrys estaba diciéndole que no había visto a ninguna reencarnación en mucho tiempo. Imaginó lo solitaria que debía ser su existencia como para aferrarse a un trozo de su antigua vida, aún a una parte que había sido mala y le provocó tanto dolor como lo había hecho Mordred. Debía estar tan desesperado como él mismo.

—Está bien —Murmuró Mordred para espantar la repentina y odiosa necesidad de consolar a Emrys—. Solo le avisaré a mis padres que llegaré más tarde.

La sonrisa que el hechicero le dio fue brillante. Cuando era caballero, Mordred habría muerto por recibir una de esas, que normalmente solo estaban reservadas para Arthur Pendragon.

—Claro, bien.

El druida sacó su móvil y tecleó un poco, luego lo volvió a guardar.

—Listo.

* * *

El café era pequeño y acogedor, una mesera linda llegó a ellos para darles una carta de bebidas en cuanto tomaron asiento. Había poca gente, era lunes después de todo. Al fondo había un pequeño escenario iluminado cálidamente, donde había un banquito y un micrófono. Mordred ordenó un té de menta y Emrys un americano.

—¿Entonces vives con tus padres? —Mordred asintió—. ¿Eres hijo único?

—Tengo una hermana mayor —Confesó el castaño. Era otro hecho que aún estaba asimilando, no la conocía realmente—. Cinco años mayor. Está casada y vive en otro país.

—Interesante —Murmuró Emrys pero no parecía muy asombrado.

—¿Y tú? —Mordred intentó ocultar que tenía mucha curiosidad sobre eso.

—Vivo solo.

Lo que imaginaba.

—¿Te independizaste? —Preguntó solo para aparentar.

—Mis padres murieron.

Un brillo de dolor apareció en sus ojos, pero solo fue temporal, como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a responder aquello, aunque no significaba que no doliera. Mordred sabía bien lo que se sentía.

—Lo siento.

—Vaya forma de matar la conversación ¿eh? —Bufó Emrys con una sonrisa hacia la atmósfera lúgubre—. Ya lo he superado.

—¿Qué les sucedió?

—Bueno, mi madre fue madre soltera. Me crió sola —Le miró por un momento, como evaluando que tan sincera era su ignorancia. Al ver que Mordred no parecía sospechoso, siguió—. Conocí a mi padre algunos años después, solo un momento, él… caminábamos a casa cuando intentaron robarnos. Él intentó defendernos, pero eran demasiado para un solo hombre. Yo no fui de mucha ayuda.

El druida guardó silencio en la memoria del padre caído de Emrys. Porque, aunque sabía que la historia no era exacta, el dolor en su rostro era muy real. Y Mordred sintió un peso en su pecho arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

—Mi madre simplemente enfermó —Continuó—. Ella era mayor… al menos viví muchos años a su lado. No hay mucho de lo que me arrepienta.

—Seguramente ella fue feliz por tenerte —Soltó Mordred y los ojos de Emrys se clavaron en él. Jugueteó con la orilla del pequeño tapete en la mesa—. Pareces una buena persona.

Merlín le miró por un largo rato, como si intentara saber lo que pensaba. Parecía que le miraba por primera vez. Mordred sintió que se sonrojaba y supo que no era él en absoluto, era su cuerpo, Alex, reaccionando a ser mirado así. Emrys pareció decidir que era muy inocente y elevó una comisura de sus labios.

Abrió la boca como si fuera a decirle algo, fue entonces cuando la chica llegó con sus bebidas y solo le agradecieron antes de volver al silencio. No dijeron nada más hasta que un cantante subió al escenario con una guitarra. Al inicio sudó litros y litros antes de decidir a presentarse como Jonah. Comenzó con acordes torpes, luego fue aclimatandose y tarareo hasta lograr una melodía decente. Mordred sonrió cuando se le escapó una nota.

En cierta parte, le recordaba a Gwaine, el caballero que cantaba ebrio en la taberna y hacía que los demás cantaran con él. Muchas noches de esas, Mordred le había seguido la corriente y se había divertido mucho.

Comenzó a sentirse lleno de añoranza y rió por lo bajo cuando el chico se levantó y tiró el banquito mientras cantaba con sentimiento. Era bueno a decir verdad. Mordred entonces recordó que estaba acompañado y miró a Emrys, el brujo estaba mirándole fieramente interesado, sin prestar atención al cantante. Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco hasta volverse un gesto de incomodidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó con un deje tímido. Merlín nunca le había mirado de esa manera antes.

—Tienes una linda sonrisa.

Fue como si le golpeara con su sinceridad y Mordred pensó que sería bueno darse de topes con la mesa al sentir que se sonrojaba. Estúpido Emrys.

—¿Ah, sí?

Tomó su té y se refugió en él. El líquido estaba caliente y se dijo a sí mismo que era eso lo que llenaba su cuerpo de calidez. Nada que ver con la pequeña sonrisa que Emrys le dedicó.

—Sip.

—¿Sip? ¿Qué edad tienes, cinco? —Murmuró por lo bajo. Merlín lo encontró gracioso.

—Dieciocho, en realidad —El brillo en sus ojos se agudizó—. Lo siento, no sabía que estaba en presencia de un hombre maduro, creo que me despistaron los botones de tu mochila.

Mordred se atragantó y bajó el té. Dieciocho sus polainas.

—Bueno, soy más joven que tú, tengo derecho a tener botones en la mochila —Apuntó él—. Pero tú no tienes derecho a tener ese ridículo boli de vacas felices.

Merlín enarcó sus cejas hasta que se perdieron debajo de su cabello.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí estabas poniéndome atención entonces! —Le acusó—. ¡Solo fingías no hacerlo!

—¿Me acusas de ignorarte?

—¡Sí! Y ni siquiera pareces culpable.

—No me siento culpable —Desestimó él. Emrys abrió la boca indignado—. El boli de vaca me dio una señal de cuán raro eras. Protocolo para elegir amigos —Se inclinó hacia él y puso una expresión de autosuficiencia—. A que decidiste hablarme por los botones en mi mochila. Ningún friki puede omitir la señal inequívoca de las reliquias de la muerte.

—Sí, tienes razón —Admitió Emrys con una sonrisa luminosa—. Toda tu apariencia gritaba "potterhead reprimido".

—¡Ja!

Ambos se rieron en la calma del café, distendiendo el ambiente tenso entre ellos. Mordred se preguntó si así hubiera sido en su vida pasada si Merlín le hubiera dado la oportunidad de ser su amigo.

—Esto es más divertido de lo que pensé que sería —Admitió Emrys, atrayendo su atención de nuevo al presente. El chico druida no pudo evitar sonreírle incluso con sus ojos.

—Sí, lo es.

Merlín le miró intensamente, su sonrisa prácticamente grabada en sus labios. Mordred se sentía cómodo mirándolo. Terminaron sus bebidas y pidieron la cuenta. Fue una sorpresa cuando la mesera, además del cambio, le dejó a Mordred una nota con su número. El nombre de Sofía garabateado en brillante tinta rosa. Merlín se rio por los tres besos que le seguían.

—Vaya —Murmuró el druida.

—¿Sorprendido? Estuvo mirándote desde que entraste.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó asombrado. Merlín asintió—. Rayos… ¿qué se supone que haga?

—Puedes llamarla.

Merlín se puso su chaqueta después de la sugerencia y ambos salieron, el atardecer estaba ya sobre la ciudad, dándole un brillo de ámbar a todo. Mordred apreció la belleza de la luz sobre los edificios y sobre la silueta de Merlín. Luego, solo para dejar de mirarlo, se enfocó en la nota entre sus manos.

—¿De verdad no tienes idea, no?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo bien parecido que eres —Dijo Merlín pensativamente—. No notaste que ella te miraba, ni al chico de la esquina izquierda tampoco.

—¿Había un chico? —Dijo incrédulo. Había estado tan centrado en el cantante y luego en Emrys que no había mirado nada más—. Demonios…

Emrys dejó escapar una risa un poco ahogada.

—Pareces muy ajeno a ello.

—No me considero algo especial —Admitió—. Además, me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

—Sí, yo también.

Mordred alentó su paso hasta que se detuvo, mirando a Emrys caminar con ese aire de persona vieja y madura. Si en su otra vida el brujo le había parecido sabio en algún instante, en ese era como una entidad meramente etérea. Todo a su alrededor parecía brillar, vibrando de vida. Aún con eso, era él. Era Emrys. El chico desgarbado, torpe y poderoso que tenía más de mil años.

Merlín notó que ya no iba a su lado cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia, se volvió y pareció sorprenderse de la mirada que Mordred le estaba dando. Él mismo sentía el corazón pesado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Quería gritarle, decirle "Soy yo, Emrys. Deja de mirarme con tanta amabilidad. Yo maté a Arthur y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. El mundo ha cambiado, el mundo siguió girando sin él, sin mi. Tú seguiste adelante. Y la magia sigue estando oculta, casi extinta. Pero la veo en ti, tú eres la magia misma. Y la echo de menos, echo de menos todo".

Le tomó todo su autocontrol no ponerse a llorar.

—Tengo que tomar el autobús aquí.

Se sorprendió de lo calmado que sonó, miró a su costado, a la parada donde inconscientemente se había detenido. Y aunque no era una mentira del todo, no podía seguir con Emrys, no podía mantener la farsa mucho tiempo más por ese día.

—Oh —El brujo tuvo el descaro de verse ligeramente decepcionado y le sonrió tristemente—. Claro.

Su corazón latió pesadamente, como si despertara de un largo sueño. Y Mordred no pudo negarse a los sentimientos que le invadieron.

—Nos vemos mañana, Merlín.

—Hasta mañana, Alex.

Lo que pudo comprender fue que Emrys era todo lo que le quedaba de su vida pasada. Emrys, que le sonreía de una forma auténtica y sincera, con el deseo de volver a verlo brillando en sus ojos viejos. Sintió la magia vibrando a su alrededor, acariciando el vínculo mental que compartían sin que el brujo fuera realmente consciente. La sensación fue maravillosa.

Ante eso, honestamente, todo lo demás podía irse al demonio.


	3. La pintura de la perdición

**III**

 **La pintura de la perdición**

Las siguientes semanas fueron catalogadas como las mejores de su vida, presente o pasada. Emrys era impresionante. Tenía un desempeño perfecto sobre sus materias posicionándolo como el mejor de la clase, seguido por él mismo. El brujo tenía una estima del tamaño del mundo y todos los profesores, incluso el decano, hablaban con él como si fueran iguales. Todos los estudiantes rápidamente supieron el nombre del chico larguirucho más amable y carismático del campus.

Y sin embargo, Mordred no se quedaba atrás. Con su aire de inocencia se supo ganar a cada estudiante y profesor, algo ligeramente parecido a lo que había sucedido cuando se volvió caballero de Camelot. Pero a pesar de ello, seguía siendo callado y reservado, con aspecto de chico problema. Solo con Merlín podía bromear abiertamente y someterse a largas charlas sobre la magia y misterios. Era algo irremediable, siendo que estaban unidos por ello.

—Nos encanta tu pintura, Merlín —Dijo Anne durante la clase de Historia del Arte, era una chica particularmente interesada en su amigo. Mordred estaba seguro de que ella había fundado el misterioso club de fans en las redes sociales donde subian fotos tomadas furtivamente que Merlín denunciaba y a las pocas horas eran eliminadas.

Ese era otro aspecto que le impresionó sobre el brujo: su talento para el arte. Tomaba el taller de pintura algunos días a la semana y tan solo un mes después habían colgado una de sus pinturas en el recibidor de la biblioteca. Cuando Mordred la vio, sus ojos se humedecieron al ver Camelot en todo su esplendor sobre un lienzo enorme. Casi escuchó el murmullo de la gente del mercado y olió el aroma de la hierba recién cortada del campo de entrenamiento mientras recorría los detalles, como si estuviera allí mismo, parado mirando el pueblo desde las almenas del castillo. Era un paisaje que reconocería donde fuera, porque él y Percival solían hacer guardias desde allí en los días frescos y noches estrelladas. Sus piernas casi cedieron y se alejó, reteniendo su llanto y náuseas lo más que pudo hasta que entró a los baños.

Merlín le encontró mirando por la ventana más alejada de la biblioteca más tarde, fijo en la fuente que adornaba el centro del campus.

—Con que aquí te escondías —Le susurró en un tono jovial. Mordred sintió que su voz avivaba los recuerdos y le cortaba las entrañas como una espada filosa—. Estuve enviándote mensajes.

Después de haberse roto en el baño, echó un vistazo a todo lo que internet tenía para decir sobre él; todos los artículos hablaban del caballero que traicionó al rey y dio fin a su vida. Todos hablaban de su alma oscura, de su corazón podrido; algunos incluso decían que era el hijo de las relaciones incestuosas entre Arthur y Morgana, un hijo destinado a matarle.

Ninguno hablaba de un niño nacido entre los druidas, que había sido inocente y cuyo maestro había sido asesinado injustamente solo por ir a comprar un par de hierbas al mercado de Camelot. Ni uno solo hablaba de que Uther intentó matarlo, ni de que años después, cuando se unió a los caballeros, casi dio su vida por proteger al rey. Ni siquiera se mencionaba que Arthur había sentenciado a muerte a la única chica que él había amado.

Arthur, el único y futuro rey. El majestuoso, el grandioso. Y su consejero Merlín, el sabio anciano que poseía magia.

Nada era cierto y todos lo recordaban mal.

Mordred miró a Merlín de forma distante, refugiándose en su interior, hecho una bola de tristeza y negatividad. Le habían quitado todo y él le había quitado todo a Merlín en consecuencia. Merlín no podría haberlo perdonado, él mismo no podría. Era demasiado difícil; aunque ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, para él, aún parecía algunos meses atrás.

—¿Alex? —Volvió a intentar Merlín, parecía sinceramente preocupado.

—No me siento bien…

Merlín se adelantó para sostenerlo mientras perdía su centro de equilibrio al intentar pararse, le apoyó contra el alfeizar de nuevo y colocó una mano fría en su frente.

—Tienes fiebre —Sus ojos azules le miraron con reproche—. ¿Por qué no has ido a la enfermería?

—No me di cuenta de que tan mal estaba —Alejó su mano porque su toque dolía, no quería a Emrys mirándole de esa forma. Sin embargo, la manera en que el dolor del rechazo apareció en ese rostro anguloso, dolió más—. Lo siento, solo dame un momento. Estaré bien.

—No, no estás bien. Vamos, te llevaré con el médico.

Ignoró toda negativa de Mordred y le rodeó con sus brazos, colocando uno en su cintura, dejándole apoyarse en él. El calor y el aroma de Merlín le llenaron las fosas nasales, haciéndolo sentir más enfermo. Realmente no supo en qué momento perdió el conocimiento, solo se había apoyado contra el hombro de Emrys para descansar la cabeza.

* * *

Emrys entró a su habitación cuando su madre le indicó que podía hacerlo, se asomó a la puerta con cautela, como si entrara a la jaula de un animal salvaje. Le encontró con una lata de cerveza fría pegada a la frente. Inmediatamente, su ceño se frunció.

—Relájate, no estoy bebiendo —Le dijo cuándo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio—. Es solo que me mantiene fresco.

Merlín no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada, viéndose molesto.

—No he bebido desde que nos conocimos.

—Lo sé, nunca te he visto ebrio —Murmuró Merlín.

—¿Entonces, qué te molesta? ¿Es porque me desmayé y tuviste que cargarme como un costal de papas hasta la enfermería? ¿O porque vomité tus zapatos? —Suspiró. Eso había sido humillante de escuchar cuando su madre se lo contó al día siguiente—. Lo siento, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

—No es por nada de eso —Respondió Emrys, negando con la cabeza para enfatizar—. Es solo que… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Cuando te dejé en la mañana estabas bien.

Mordred guardó silencio y se concentró en la frescura que la lata daba a su frente. El doctor dijo a su madre que había tenido un ataque de pánico, algo parecido a eso, causado por mucho estrés. Era obvio que Merlín había estado allí para escucharlo, no sabía por qué la esperanza de que no lo hubiera hecho seguía con él, pero Emrys claramente lo sabía.

Temía que sospechara lo que lo había causado.

—¿Alex?

Abrió sus ojos y bajó la lata. Miró a Merlín, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada. La preocupación del brujo por él aún era nueva, apenas llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse en esa vida y, aunque ya lo consideraba su amigo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué esperaba Merlín de tener una amistad con la reencarnación del hombre que había arruinado la edad de oro de Albion, antes de que ésta siquiera comenzara.

Observó sus jeans arrugados un momento, sus pies descalzos y luego a Emrys otra vez.

—No me sucedió nada, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Nadie me intimidó, ni me sorprendió, ni me dio una noticia especialmente mala. Solo me sentí mal.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente —Balanceo sus pies al borde de la cama y dio otro suspiro—. No tienes que estar tan serio, estoy bien. No merezco tu preocupación.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Supo que había dicho algo mal. Mordió su labio, buscando como arreglarlo.

—Me refiero a que no es necesario que te preocupes, porque estoy bien.

—Alex, ¿me consideras tu amigo?

Captó la expresión grave en el rostro de pómulos altos. Mordred no entendía nada en absoluto.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No confías en mí... ¿Por qué?

Una especie de deja vu sacudió su pecho, él le había dicho palabras similares un sinfín de veces. Merlín había evadido cada una de ellas. El resentimiento que se instaló en su corazón era abrumador. Y una sonrisa apática floreció en sus labios. Pudo verlo diciendo: " _Me parece que eres un gran caballero"_. Luego se vio en sus recuerdos, lo patético que había sido. " _Pero no uno en el que se puede confiar"._ Ahora sabía por qué Merlín le había juzgado tan rápido en esa vida, él sabía de su destino.

—Estoy siendo honesto —La mentira se sintió agria en su boca.

Merlín pareció ser acosado por los mismos recuerdos, pudo ver el momento en que con un parpadeo los barrió de su mente, luego asintió. Mordred se encontró diciendo la verdad que tanto le costaba asimilar.

—Somos amigos, Merlín. A menos que tú no lo quieras.

—Lo quiero —Dijo sin vacilar. El corazón de Mordred ya no podía soportar tanto, era así todos los días. Tenía cierto límite de intimidad con el brujo.

Abrió la lata de cerveza y la espuma corrió por sus dedos. Tomó un largo trago.

—¡Alex! —Reprochó Emrys, casi espantado. Él sonrió.

—Creo que es la abstinencia la que me estaba matando.

La broma pareció apaciguar las dudas de Merlín, que sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de quitarle la cerveza y darle un largo trago también.


	4. Un sueño para compartir

**IV**

 **Un sueño para compartir**

El día de Halloween, Merlín llegó vestido como un Hufflepuff. Mordred, enfundado en su traje Slytherin, sonrió ante la escena de los dos vestidos como estudiantes de Hogwarts. En el patio también vio a una chica de ascendencia asiática correr vestida de Cho Chang.

—No pude decidirme —Le dijo Emrys en cuanto lo alcanzó, su sonrisa era lo más impresionante de todo—. Es decir, soy inteligente, soy valiente, pero también soy amable y genial. Después de leer bien, me di cuenta de que los Hufflepuff son todo eso, más la modestia.

—Claro, y llegaste a la conclusión de que tú también eres super modesto —Expresó Mordred con diversión. Merlín se encogió de hombros.

En efecto, pensó él, Emrys era demasiado modesto. Lo fue cuando era sirviente de Arthur, escondiendo su magia y fingiendo ser tonto, torpe, escondiendo un poder tan grande como para mantenerlo con vida durante siglos y siglos.

—Te sienta bien —Le concedió y apuntó su varita hacia él. Inmediatamente, Merlín alzó la suya y tomaron posición de duelo—. ¿Asustado?

—Ni un poco —Respondió Merlín en un tono igual de serio. Estaban a punto de comenzar una batalla verbal y fantasiosa cuando el sonido del inicio de clases les interrumpió. Ambos rieron cuando vieron pasar a un sujeto vestido de Spiderman que caminaba extraño, como si el traje le apretara de más.

A la hora del almuerzo entraron en la cafetería, que estaba inusualmente llena y colorida por todos los que llevaban disfraz. Decidieron comprar la comida, llevarla al jardín y sentarse en la hierba. Hacía un buen día. Parlotearon un poco sobre las clases, también se burlaron de los disfraces ridículos. Después de un momento, Merlín se recostó.

Mordred lo observó mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Lucía tan tranquilo, tan joven. Todo lo que estaba lejos de llegar a ser. Decidió recostarse también, paralelo a su cabeza y observó el cielo plagado de nubes blancas y esponjosas. Hacía frío y había estado lloviendo durante días, pero parecía que el dicho era cierto, después de la tormenta viene la calma. Aunque, más bien, él tenía la sensación de que no era una calma de ese tipo, si una que antecede al desastre.

Dejó que todo su cuerpo se relajara y escuchó un suspiro por parte del brujo.

—¿En qué piensas? —No podía ver el rostro de Merlín pero casi adivinó la expresión que tenía.

—En los misterios de la vida.

—¿Algún descubrimiento importante?

—Ojalá pudiera ser tan profundo como para descifrar alguno —Dijo Merlín.

—Siento que ya eres lo suficientemente sabio como para decirme alguna verdad. Oh, maravilloso Merlín, los profesores piensan que todo lo que tocas se vuelve oro —Mordred miró las nubes que asemejaban ondas en el agua en lo más alto, un escalofrío le recorrió cuando la brisa se coló dentro de su ropa.

—La verdad es que eres un idiota —Rio Merlín—. Y que sorprendentemente, te has vuelto mi mejor amigo.

Un peso se posó sobre él y suspiró.

—No bromees conmigo, Emrys.

Merlín guardó silencio y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le llamaba así en voz alta. Claro que era su supuesto apellido, aunque Mordred sabía demasiado bien que no lo era. Había sido quien le había revelado su nombre druida después de todo.

—Me recuerdas mucho a alguien —Soltó entonces Merlín—. Alguien con quien solía compartir un vínculo.

Un nudo apretado se formó en su garganta y se obligó a tragar. Su voz sonó ahogada cuando habló.

—¿Algún ex?

—No —Murmuró Merlín—. Solo he salido con una chica en toda mi vida.

Un tiempo demasiado largo entonces, pensó Mordred. Un repentino vacío llenó su cuerpo al recordar a Kara. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que el amor por ella ya no era tan fuerte, ni el dolor tan grande. Kara había muerto hacía demasiado tiempo, no volvería a verla. Al menos no como la recordaba, quizá encontrara a su reencarnación, si es que tenía mucha suerte. Pero lo que sentía, el amor que antes bullía en su interior, estaba ahora muerto. Su nuevo corazón protestó ante ello y envió un pulso acelerado, sus mejillas se colorearon.

—No bromeo.

Mordred no supo cómo expresar lo que sentía.

—Siempre quise… —Comenzó, titubeante. "Idiota, no puedes decirle que siempre quisiste su amistad."—. Un amigo como tú… Eres, ah, diablos… me rindo.

Agradeció que Merlín no podía verle el rostro, ni verle a él, porque hubiera muerto de vergüenza. Mucho más cuando el condenado brujo comenzó a reír.

—Que elocuente.

—Cállate.

La mano de Merlín apareció en su campo de visión, extendida como si esperara que él la tomara o como si deseara tocar el cielo, sus dedos largos parecían fríos. Comenzó a estirar la suya pero se detuvo y la devolvió a su lugar.

—Eres diferente a lo que pensé que serías —Merlín apretó su mano en un puño, luego la bajó—. Todo es diferente a lo que pensé que sería cuando decidí venir aquí.

—¿Dónde habías estado?

—Por allí y por allá —Murmuró. Mordred imaginó todo el mundo y todas las épocas que el brujo había visto. Todo cambiando, todo siendo efímero para él. Deseó que Emrys pudiera abrirse a él, contarle todo. Pero sabía que no lo haría, no revelaría su inmortalidad a un humano común y corriente.

—Quiero conocer algo más que esto —Le confió—. Alejarme de aquí. Tener una vida de aventuras.

Sabía que esto sería imposible, Merlín era la prueba. Podría irse pero terminaría volviendo, los recuerdos eran demasiado profundos en ellos como para abandonarlos. Retuvo el aliento ante el pensamiento de que, si Merlín le acompañaba a viajar por el mundo, no necesitaría volver nunca.

—Es un gran sueño —Respondió Emrys en un tono levemente triste.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño, Merlín?

El brujo mantuvo un silencio sepulcral, lo cual no le sorprendió. Había ido demasiado lejos, quizá. No quería romper a Emrys. Estiró su mano esta vez, su piel pálida en contraste con el azul profundo. Los ojos de Emrys eran mucho más oscuros y bonitos.

—Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres. Compartiré mi sueño contigo.


	5. Lágrimas y pensamientos

**N/A:** ¡Hey! ¡Feliz día de las madres! (En México lo es).

LovesMerdred, gracias por el comentario TuT Me ha hecho muy feliz, jaja vivo a base de comentarios cada mil años. ¡Claro que hay continuación! Y hoy dejaré dos capítulos, porque les amo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **V**

 **Lágrimas y pensamientos**

—Hey —Saludó Mordred suavemente.

—Hey…

Después del momento íntimo pero incómodo que vivieron en Halloween, Merlín había estado un poco extraño. Le atrapaba mirándole cuando creía que no le prestaba atención y sus ojos le rehuían. Seguían hablando como siempre, pero se instaló una cierta tensión entre ellos, como si hubiera palabras no dichas flotando en el aire.

Era cierto que Merlín solo había respondido con un pequeño " _gracias"_ a su oferta de compartir su sueño. Aquel día, cuando llegó a su habitación después de clases, Mordred había gritado en la almohada con la cara roja, dándose cuenta de que había ofrecido _compartir su vida_ con él. Alguien más podría decir que prácticamente se le había _propuesto_.

Pero no hablaron más de eso, porque los dos evitaban el tema.

Los meses pasaron como las hojas del otoño y fue un día frío de vacaciones cuando quedaron para ir a comprar los regalos de navidad juntos. Caminaron por la avenida concurrida enfundados en gruesos abrigos, bufanda y guantes. Merlín se había hecho de un gorro borgoña que tenía un rayo en el frente. Mordred le había dicho que quería robárselo.

Se decidió a comprar un bonito dije para su madre y unas corbatas nuevas para su padre, porque las que usaba eran sencillamente ridículas. Merlín compró un chal de bonitos bordados para su casera y un abrigo para el gato callejero que siempre tocaba su ventana en las noches frías. Curiosamente, le había nombrado Ai —él sospechaba que era diminutivo de Aithusa—.

Mordred pensó seriamente en qué regalarle a Merlín. No podría comprarlo aquel día y tendría que ir después, pero estaba muy pendiente del brujo para ver si reaccionaba a algo en particular. Caminando frente a las tiendas, Merlín se detuvo abruptamente, Mordred miró el aparador al frente por inercia. Era una tienda de ropa interior de mujer.

Sus cejas se fruncieron ante la idea de que a Merlín le gustaría que le regalaran eso y recordó las veces en que Arthur relató cómo había atrapado al hechicero con un vestido en diversas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, al mirar al pelinegro se dio cuenta de que no estaba mirando nada dentro de la tienda. Su vista estaba fija algunos aparadores más allá, en una _persona._ El hombre en cuestión tenía el cabello negro y charlaba con una mujer de cabello castaño a la que Mordred le encontró un leve parecido con Guinevere. Merlín jadeó casi inaudiblemente mientras miraba al hombre, sus ojos castaños ceñidos gracias a una brillante y sincera sonrisa. El hombre tenía una pequeña bebé regordeta en sus brazos.

Mordred sintió algo parecido a una mano apretando su corazón cuando los ojos de Merlín brillaron con lágrimas. El hombre miró hacia ellos y, por un momento, hubo confusión en su mirada. Luego reconocimiento. Sonrió.

Tomó la manito de la niña, cuyo cabello era tan oscuro y rizado como el de su madre, y la agitó en su dirección. Merlín temblaba.

—¡Eh, hermano! —Gritó alguien cuando pasó a su lado. Era otro hombre que se dirigía a la pareja. Al alcanzarlos, tomó a la niña de los brazos de su padre y la alzó, ella rió tiernamente.

Merlín les miró un poco más antes de volver y alejarse rápidamente. Mordred tuvo que trotar un poco para alcanzarle y llevar el ritmo de sus largas zancadas. Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que salieron del centro y las calles se fueron vaciando. No tenía idea de a dónde iba, Merlín tampoco parecía saberlo, solo tenía la sensación de que quería privacidad.

Se debatió entre dejarlo irse o seguirlo algunos pasos detrás, al final hizo lo segundo, no atreviéndose a dejarle solo. Merlín se apoyó en la pared de un callejón vacío, respirando con agitación. Mordred, preocupado, se preguntó quién sería ese hombre para tener un efecto así en el brujo.

Merlín le miró y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus pestañas, precipitándose por sus mejillas. El druida se acercó lentamente y pegó su hombro con el suyo, una forma silenciosa de decirle que estaba allí con él. Fue el turno de Merlín para romperse. Sus tenues sollozos resquebrajaron el corazón de Mordred poco a poco. Aún con ello, no dijo nada, solo se quedó a su lado.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Merlín secó sus mejillas y se talló los hinchados ojos.

—Lo siento —Le dijo, su voz áspera—. No era necesario que te quedaras.

—Está bien —Intentó darle una sonrisa, pero no pudo—. Está bien —Volvió a repetir en alguna clase de consuelo.

Emrys asintió, parecía que sus lágrimas aún no se habían terminado porque otra escurrió por su mejilla. Mordred estiró su mano y dejó que su guante la secara con delicadeza. Merlín le miró a los ojos.

El aliento de ambos formaba vaho entre ellos y, por un momento, Mordred sintió la necesidad de acercarse más, de tomar a Merlín entre sus brazos y apretarlo con fuerza.

Merlín apretó la mandíbula al bajar la mirada, su cara estaba hinchada y roja. Sus ojos lucían más grandes que de costumbre. El druida bajó su mano, consciente de que Merlín no hablaría de ello, al menos no con sinceridad. No le presionó.

—¿Chocolate caliente? —Se encontró diciendo. Una risa ahogada brotó de Merlín.

—Suena bien para mí.

—Vamos entonces. Yo invito.

Ambos caminaron por la calle, Merlín se sonó la nariz un par de veces con un pañuelo y, para cuando entraron a la agradable calefacción de un café, se había recompuesto. Mordred ordenó las bebidas y se la pasó. Salieron al aire frío para tomarlo, Mordred caminaba sin rumbo fijo pero Emrys no pareció preocupado por eso, en cambio, dijo: —Mi casa es doblando esa esquina. ¿Te gustaría pasar el rato?

—Suena bien para mí —Repitió.

La casa de Merlín era realmente un piso de renta de aspecto georgiano que le recordaba al más puro estilo del 221B de Baker Street en la serie Sherlock. Parecía muy costoso para ser rentado por un chico universitario. El brujo abrió con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo e inmediatamente una cabeza se asomó de un pasillo en el interior.

—¿Has vuelto ya, Merlín?

—Sí, señora Jones —Saludó Merlín con una sonrisa un tanto forzada—. Y he traído un amigo.

Mordred entró y se encontró de frente con una mujer, no muy vieja, pero definitivamente mayor. Lució asombrada.

—Nunca antes habías traído a nadie.

Merlín dejó escapar una risa incómoda e hizo un gesto hacia el muchacho.

—Él es de quien te hablé, su nombre es Alex.

Mordred se sintió tímido ante esa declaración y movió su mano, sonriendo apenas.

—Un gusto, señora Jones.

—Oh, por favor —Exclamó ella, su cabello negro era un manojo de rizos incontrolables, su piel de un rico marrón. Sus ojos eran familiarmente verdes—. Le he dicho a Merlín que deje de llamarme señora, nunca me ha hecho caso pero tú puedes llamarme Louisa o, mejor aún, Lou.

—Uhm… está bien, Lou.

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó dejó a la vista pliegues en su rostro.

—Él me agrada. Es más lindo que tú —Le dijo a Merlín. Este dio un resoplido.

—Bien, nos vamos ahora.

Con esto, comenzó a subir la escalera. Mordred saludó con la mano de nuevo a Louisa, ella continuó limpiando un plato, al parecer en la cocineta.

—Les llevaré galletas más tarde —Avisó con voz cantarina—. ¡Nada de ruidos extraños!

Merlín dejó escapar un gemido ahogado de frustración y vergüenza, el druida comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—Ella es agradable —Dijo, solo para que Merlín dejara de verse tan atormentado.

—Tanto como un dolor en el trasero.

Arriba había otra puerta, pero esta no tenía llave, Merlín solo la empujó como si nunca la cerrara realmente. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos. Y dentro, era otro mundo.

Había un radiador bajo la gran ventana y una alfombra mullida se extendía por el piso frente a un sofá, había cojines y libros regados por el piso, como si fuera el lugar en el que pasaba más tiempo. Todo era un desastre. Mordred vislumbró el título de un grueso ejemplar y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un idioma que no conocía. En las repisas sobre el televisor se encontraban algunos objetos extraños y curiosos. Y sobre la ventana, enviando reflejos apagados por la habitación, había una campanilla de cristales que él había visto antes en los asentamientos druidas, los recuerdos rebotaron en su cabeza.

—Literal, este es un lugar aparte —Murmuró. Merlín le miró mientras quitaba libros del mueble. A pesar de todo, la salilla parecía bien iluminada y cómoda.

—Perdona el desastre, como la señora Jones dijo, nunca tengo visitas.

—¿Para qué tantos libros? —Dijo, aunque solo fue para despistar. Tenía una idea muy clara de para qué los quería Emrys.

—Soy entusiasta. Me gusta leer.

—Demonios, ¿lees hebreo? —Su ceja se enarcó al alzar un libro que bien podría haber sido hebreo, pero no estaba seguro. Se lo pasó a Merlín, que dejó escapar una risa sibilante, aunque no respondió. Claro, había tenido siglos para aprender, seguramente conocía todos los idiomas del mundo antiguo y el nuevo—. Santa madre…

Sin querer, su mirada miró detrás de él, hacia la habitación, donde la puerta era detenida por una pila enorme de libros viejos y nuevos, una combinación extraña de lomos y grosores. Merlín llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Sí… la bibliotecaria siempre pregunta qué hago los libros, la verdad es que a veces olvido devolverlos y tengo que pagar las cuotas. A veces el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para mí.

Mordred caviló sobre ello. Los druidas tenían muchas profecías e historias sobre Emrys cuando era niño. Alguna vez escuchó a un anciano decir que Emrys sería tan grande que su mente no estaba diseñada para pensar en minutos, sino en un lapso de tiempo distinto, ya que los años apenas lo acariciarían.

Cuando lo conoció, tuvo la impresión de que exageraban; sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocer a Merlín en esta vida, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que no solía medir el tiempo correctamente.

Todas las profecías eran ciertas, Emrys era inmortal.

—No sé si el sofá es cómodo —Le dijo, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara—. Ya estaba aquí cuando llegué.

—¿Nunca lo usas?

Por toda respuesta, se sentó en la alfombra sobre un mullido cojín, otro más en su espalda mientras se recargaba junto al radiador. Dentro estaba cálido, así que se quitó los guantes y el abrigo. Ya sentado, no supo a donde mirar, había tanto para ver, pero solo quería mirar a Emrys, las preguntas que quería hacer picando su lengua.

—Lo siento por actuar tan extraño —Comenzó el brujo, para su sorpresa. Mordred se preguntó si le estaba dando entrada para ser curioso. Decidió que no lo sería.

—No tienes que disculparte, entiendo.

—No terminamos las compras.

Mordred se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo lo que necesito, ¿y tú?

—Sí, creo que sí.

El druida subió los pies al sofá. Merlín se miró las manos, el silencio era demasiado para ambos.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas sobre eso?

Su voz sonó demasiado cargada de sentimiento, como sonó la de él cuando no quiso responder después de que le interrogara, aquella vez en su habitación. Merlín estaba dispuesto a preguntarle sobre sus problemas y ayudarle con ellos, quizá esperara que él hiciera lo mismo. Mordred se dio cuenta de que si fuera un chico normal, estaría preocupado. Los amigos se preocupaban el uno por el otro, pero él nunca había tenido un amigo antes, no de ese tipo.

—Prefiero que me lo digas cuando estés listo —Murmuró—. No quiero que pienses que soy molesto.

Emrys frunció el ceño.

—No lo haría.

—Lo sé —Mordred suspiró—. Pero no sé si preguntar hará daño y me asusta.

Él asintió, comprendiendo. Se vio miserable por un instante y luego sus hombros cayeron. Mordred buscó desesperado algo sobre qué hablar, sus ojos cayeron sobre la campanilla.

—¿Para qué sirve eso? —Señaló. Merlín siguió su dedo.

—Aleja malos espíritus.

Ya lo sabía; era curativo, armónico, mágico… y druida. Cristales de lavanda y una espiral de metal.

—¿Hay fantasmas que te acechan por las noches?

Emrys sonrió amargamente.

—No tienes idea.

El silencio se extendió de nuevo, esta vez incómodo. El druida casi gimió de frustración, de no ser porque en ese momento Louisa abrió la puerta, llevando un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Los miró un momento, el aura de depresión alrededor de ellos.

—¿Quién murió? —Tanto Mordred como Merlín se tensaron y ella enarcó ambas cejas—. Dios, no era en serio.

Mordred le sonrió forzadamente.

—Lo sabemos.

—Espero que esto les anime un poco —Ofreció las galletas a Mordred, que las tomó. Los vasos fueron a parar sobre los libros, lo que ganó una mirada cautelosa de Emrys—. Tienen unas caras muy largas, y tú —Su dedo señaló a Merlín—. No creas que no puedo leerte como a un libro abierto, hablaremos más tarde.

Salió del piso, sus pies silenciosos, por eso no la habían escuchado llegar.

—Ella parece conocerte muy bien.

Lanzó el comentario con ligereza, tomando una galleta. Le pasó el plato.

—Sí —Merlín mordisqueó una—. Me conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Unos años…

La forma en que lo dijo fue sospechosa y le hizo pensar que, quizá, ella sabía sobre el secreto de Emrys, sobre su magia e inmortalidad. Le hizo sentir un poco celoso. Dejó la galleta sin probar.

—Él se parecía mucho a alguien a quién perdí —Dijo finalmente. Y allí estaba, la declaración que Merlín nunca habría hecho de saber que Mordred era consciente de todo. Ese hombre también era una reencarnación. Pero… ¿quién? ¿Lo había perdido antes de conocerlo? Basándose en su reacción, no solo lo había querido mucho. Emrys lo había _amado_. ¿De qué forma? No quería saberlo. Merlín llevó una mano a su cabello y sonrió tristemente—. Sé que es tonto, llorar por ver a alguien que se parece a otra persona.

Mordred dejó la galleta sobre el libro en el que se encontraban los vasos y fue a sentarse a su lado. Merlín tembló sin mirarle, sus ojos brillaban. Esta vez, el druida no se negó a hacer lo que tanto deseaba hacer: pasó una mano alrededor de Emrys y le atrajo hacia sí, dejando que apoyara la frente en su hombro. El brujo se puso tieso al principio más pareció relajarse un segundo después.

—No lo es —Le dijo firmemente, acarició su espalda como lo había hecho su nueva madre, puesto que nunca había consolado a nadie—. Es difícil perder a alguien, duele y está bien llorar.

Mordred lo sabía, había perdido a tantas personas antes. Su único consuelo era que Alex no estaba plagado de aquella tristeza, porque la única persona que había perdido era su abuelo al que casi no había conocido. Sin embargo, Merlín tenía ese velo en la mirada, uno que solo podía tener un hombre que ha vivido mucho, que ha visto mucho. El velo de los hombres que han enfrentado la muerte cara a cara.

Emrys casi no se movió pero las lágrimas corrieron y algunas se filtraron por la tela de su ropa, frías. Lloró tanto tiempo que Mordred se preguntó por cuánto se habría estado conteniendo.

Louisa entró para llevarse el plato después de que anocheció. Merlín se había quedado dormido y ella le miró tiernamente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir. Mordred se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la penumbra, con Emrys aún apoyado contra él. Jamás, en ninguna de sus dos vidas, habría imaginado que sostendría al más poderoso hechicero que haya pisado la tierra en uno de sus momentos de debilidad. ¿Alguien más habría visto al frágil Emrys detrás de todas sus máscaras?

Quizá solo Gaius.

El pensamiento vino con el sentimiento de orgullo y acarició la coronilla de Merlín, como había querido hacerlo el primer día, peinando con sus dedos el negro cabello. Emrys suspiró y algo extraño sucedió —o al menos habría sido extraño si Mordred no fuera él mismo—, su magia se extendió fuera de él, a través de su cuerpo y el suelo. La campanilla de la ventana tintineó sin ninguna brisa que la moviera y el sonido hizo que Mordred se relajara visiblemente. La habitación adquirió una tenue luminiscencia y pequeños puntos se encendieron en el techo, como diminutas estrellas y polvo de hadas.

Sonrió, porque podía sentir la magia de Emrys alrededor y era algo que había extrañado, el poder, la calidez. Extrañaba su magia pero, gracias al hechicero, podía sentirla en su centro, dormida, latiendo. Apoyó la cabeza contra una pila de libros y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

" _Te quiero, Emrys"_ pensó entre bruma, lanzándolo por el vínculo mental inconscientemente. Hacerlo era instintivo, natural. En ese momento antes de perderse, no pensó mucho en esas palabras. Solo lo sintió.


	6. A veces duele

**VI**

 **A veces duele**

Emrys se movió y su calor le abandonó, la desolación ocupó un lugar especial en él mientras dormía. Había estado soñando con campanillas de cristal, estrellas y el suspiro de la tierra en los bosques, todo tan placentero. Entonces la conciencia surgió y lo primero que notó fue que había dormido en una posición sumamente incómoda. Se levantó y su cuello se quejó.

—Maldita sea —Juró por lo bajo, moviéndolo lentamente. Dolía como el infierno.

Abrió los ojos a la claridad de la mañana en la salita de Emrys, una manta roja cubriéndole, el radiador seguía haciendo un ronroneo. Por un segundo se preguntó qué demonios hacía allí, luego lo recordó. Tronó sus extremidades, estirándose casi como un gato. Merlín no estaba por ningún lugar.

Tomó la manta, estaba seguro de que eso no estaba allí anoche; era suave y desprendía el aroma de Emrys, notas sutiles a magia. Con la mente embotada, se levantó y fue hasta sus botas, luego de ponérselas, tomó sus cosas y salió al pasillo de las escaleras. Abajo, se escuchaba un leve murmullo de voces charlando con tensión.

Al bajar la escalera pudo ver que Louisa y Emrys estaban sentados a la mesa, hablando, tazas de café en sus manos. El brujo estaba cabizbajo pero fue el primero en verle. Un rubor subió por su cuello hasta sus orejas y mejillas antes de que hundiera la cabeza de nuevo en su bebida.

—Buenos días, Alex —Saludó Lou con una sonrisa dulce, volviéndose en la silla con su taza de café. Notó que sus uñas estaban pintadas de un bonito azul.

—Buenos días.

Mordred se dirigió a los dos y terminó de bajar, dejó sus bolsas al pie de la escalera; parado en la entrada, fue obvio lo tímido que Emrys parecía en general, su mirada nerviosa por todos lados, como si no quisiera mirarle. Una sensación dolorosa le invadió cuando Merlín no respondió a su saludo; quizá había cruzado una línea la noche anterior.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Puedo prepararte waffles o huevos.

—No, está bien. Debo irme —Dijo, quizá con demasiada rapidez. Lou asintió decepcionada, las comisuras de sus labios bajando en reproche mientras le echaba una mirada al silencioso Emrys. Mordred esperó solo unos segundos para ver si él decía algo, pero no lo hizo—. Nos vemos, entonces.

No esperó más y caminó para tomar sus cosas. Se puso la bufanda y los guantes antes de abrir la puerta, el silencio de Emrys siguiéndole como un demonio. No lo entendía para nada, habían compartido un momento íntimo ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Por los dioses ¡Había llorado en su hombro! ¡Había dormido en sus brazos! ¡Había acariciado su cabello! ¡Le había dicho…!

Mordred dejó de pisar fuerte y su cara, chapeada de rojo por el frío, se torció en confusión. Le había dicho algo a Emrys por el vínculo, aunque no podía recordar con certeza qué. Nunca se había atrevido a usar el vínculo mental antes, por temor a que el brujo descubriera el secreto; suspiró, al menos había estado dormido, no podría haber daño por usarlo cuando no le escuchaba. Sin embargo, sabía que había dicho algo importante. ¿Le habría susurrado que era él? Lo dudaba, suicida no estaba en su lista de descripción.

Un zumbido atrajo su atención, del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó el móvil. Docenas de llamadas brillaron en la pantalla y al menos diez mensajes. El más reciente parpadeando. Lo abrió. "Mamá: Cariño, por favor, responde. Estamos preocupados."

Recorrió el historial, su padre había escrito algunos, incluso Paul le había texteado diciéndole que sus padres le buscaban. Llamó a su madre primero.

—¡Por Dios! —Exclamó ella con un alivio palpable al otro lado de la línea. Mordred siguió caminando—. ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿Sabes acaso que hora es?

—Lo siento mamá, me atrapó la nevada —Mintió. Su madre suspiró—. Me quedé dónde Merlín, porque estaba más cerca. La batería había muerto.

—¿Y no pudiste pedirle prestado el teléfono a tu amigo? —Reclamó su madre. Mordred detestó mentirle.

—Me quedé dormido muy temprano. Tranquila, estoy bien. Ya voy a casa.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así sin avisar —Advirtió ella, al fondo la voz de su padre preguntó si era él—. Sabes que no tenemos problema con ello, pero siempre has avisado. Pensamos que te había sucedido algo. Tu padre ha avisado al trabajo que llegará tarde, íbamos a ir a buscarte.

Su preocupación conmovió a Mordred más que molestarle, incluso se olvidó de Emrys ante la perspectiva de llegar a su hogar y abrazarlos. Estos eran los padres que él tanto había deseado en su otra vida, no importaba lo que hicieran, jamás se molestaría con ellos. Su voz se cargó de sentimiento y sus ojos picaron.

—Los amo, mamá. Gracias por preocuparse por mí —Su madre dio algo parecido a un gemido, como si hubiera esperado una reacción hosca en lugar de palabras cariñosas.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? Te oyes un poco triste.

—Sí, estoy bien —Mordred sonrió—. ¿Desayunaremos juntos?

—Claro, claro —Ella pareció emocionarse y un sonido, como si se pasara la mano por la cara, fue seguido de un "¿Qué pasa, amor?" de su padre. Seguramente estaba llorando—. Prepararé salchichas. Nada, nada, él ya viene. Te esperaremos, Alex, tu padre dice que...

—¡Estás castigado! —Exclamó su padre en el fondo—. ¿Qué se cree este muchacho que por estár en la universidad puede hacer lo que quiera? ¡Aún vive bajo mi techo!

Mordred rió y una lágrima casi se congeló en su mejilla, la secó rápidamente. Su madre también parecía reír.

—Los veo en unos minutos, tomaré el autobús.

Colgó y en seguida respondió al texto de Paul.

"Perdón hermano, ya sabes como son de exagerados ¿Nos vemos luego?".

Paul no respondió, al menos no hasta más tarde, cuando Mordred miraba una telenovela con su madre.

"¿Te parece el viernes?".

"Ok. En la plaza a las tres".

El móvil vibró. Recostado en su cama, Mordred fue consciente de que no esperó ni un segundo para tomarlo. La leyenda: "¡El dulce desafío está aquí! ¡Rescata a los ositos de gominola!" fue lo que brilló en la pantalla. Nunca antes había odiado tanto al condenado jueguito.

Sabía que Emrys no le enviaría ningún mensaje, lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no impedía que la ansiedad estuviera comiéndole como un gusano hambriento. Habían pasado dos días y no había señales del brujo, incluso su club de fans estaba silencioso y triste en la perspectiva de no poder verlo durante las vacaciones. Mordred se convenció a sí mismo de que estar suscrito al club era solo algo que los amigos hacen para informar al otro, cosas de camaradería. No tenía nada que ver con que él mismo estuviera esperando para ver la nueva foto que postearian de un Merlín distraído. Lo negaría asesinamente si alguien se atreviera sugerirlo.

Suspiró y metió el aparato silencioso bajo la almohada. La época moderna era demasiado extraña, tan aburrida, y él estaba tan molesto. Le molestaba pensar en Emrys, sentirse rechazado por él de nuevo; ni siquiera había ido a comprar su regalo porque su orgullo herido le gritaba " _¡No se lo merece!_ ". Sin embargo, terminó metiendo algo de dinero extra en su cartera mientras se alistaba para reunirse con Paul.

Pasó tiempo con el muchacho, charlando de cosas triviales. Paul estaba en la facultad de medicina y decía que se arrepentía de esa decisión, entrar allí era como vender tu alma a un infierno plagado profesores con caras largas, como si les hubieran extirpado la felicidad de la vida. Mordred se encontró riendo a su pesar.

Comieron algunas papas calientes en su recorrido y al final se divirtieron tanto que quedaron de hacerlo de nuevo. Paul le dijo que extrañaba ir a la escuela con él, que sus días de colegio habían sido épicos y divertidos. Mordred sintió nostalgia también y aceptó que ya estaba dejando de pensar en Alex como una entidad aparte. Era bueno recordar viejos tiempos que no incluían muertes ni batallas.

De vuelta a su casa, el chico encontró una nota de su madre sobre la encimera, en la que le pedía ir a comprar las cosas para la cena al Tesco. Mordred lo tomó como una señal del destino para no estar siendo patético, extrañando a Emrys mientras se encontraba solo. Tomó sus llaves de nuevo y salió.

El autobús le dejó frente al Tesco justo cuando comenzaba a nevar; metió las manos en sus bolsillos y buscó la lista que su madre había dejado junto a la nota. Dentro estaba caliente. Tomó un carrito y comenzó.

Paseó por los pasillos, metiendo cosas de vez en cuando, pensando seriamente en colar alguna golosina, su madre era especialmente generosa cuando se trataba de hacer las compras. Recorrió el pasillo de cereales, solo por caminar un poco más. Al final del pasillo había una niña intentando alcanzar una caja amarilla del tercer nivel de la estantería. Su corazón casi se salta un latido al ver que su pie se resbaló y emitió un chillido asustado. Mordred reaccionó a tiempo para atraparla.

—Que susto —Murmuró, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

La niña, con el cabello tan marrón como el caramelo, volvió su mirada hacia su salvador, sus ojos claros aún brillando con miedo. Mordred suspiró audiblemente y al mirarla de vuelta, se congeló.

La bajó por puro instinto, aunque su primer impulso fue aferrarla contra su pecho para no dejarla ir. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que aquella niña ligeramente cabezona, de grandes, expresivos ojos y hoyuelos adorables, podría ser ella. Pero Mordred la había conocido desde que tenía memoria, en un asentamiento druida que les acogió y les convirtió en aprendices. Habían crecido juntos, aprendiendo a vivir con el otro aunque a veces solían pelear muchísimo. La conocía tan bien, en todas sus facetas. Ella le sonrió, la caja amarilla en sus manos.

—Gracias —Dijo con su voz pequeña y dulce.

Mordred jamás se atrevió a soñar con encontrarse con su reencarnación, aunque lo había pensado. Pero era una broma cruel, encontrarla en la misma época, pero en diferentes momentos de sus vidas. Ella no podía tener más de siete inocentes años.

Lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —La pequeña reencarnación de Kara lució preocupada y se acercó solo un poco, inclinando su cabeza—. ¿Te lastimé?

Mordred negó y sonrió, secando sus lágrimas con rapidez.

—No, no es eso. Es que estoy feliz de que estés bien. No te has lastimado ¿verdad?

—No, gracias a ti. El cereal estaba muy alto.

—Debiste pedir ayuda —Le dijo suavemente, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura—. Es peligroso hacer eso.

—Era la última. ¿Si le decía a alguien y se la llevaban? Es mi favorito.

No podía con tanta ternura. Palmeó su cabeza y ella le miró sorprendida. Podía sentir el tirón de la magia pasada de Kara. Quería abrazarla y jamás abandonarla. Protegerla como no pudo hacerlo en su otra vida.

—Ten más cuidado, ¿vale?

—Sip.

—¿Katie? —Mordred levantó la mirada para encontrar a una mujer mirándolos, su cabello era parecido al de Kara pero sus ojos eran color miel. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Mami! —Exclamó la niña y fue a dejar la caja en el carrito, subiéndose al costado. Mordred se incorporó—. ¡Casi me caigo! ¡El cereal estaba hasta arriba!

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

—Él me salvó —La pequeña Kara rió, señalándole, le faltaba un diente. La mujer le miró conmocionada—. Es como un príncipe ¿verdad, mami?

—Lo siento —Le dijo, esbozando un sonrisa de disculpa—. Si mi hija te ha causado problemas. Es bastante traviesa.

—No hay problema. Hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho —Le sonrió a la niña—. Como te dije antes, ten más cuidado, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó ella y se balanceó, el carrito se movió con ella. Su madre lo sujetó.

—Muchas gracias —Dijo la madre—. Vamos, cariño, es hora de irnos. Papá nos espera.

—¡Adiós, príncipe!

Mordred las observó irse, la niña agitando su mano. Desaparecieron en la otra esquina y él se quedó allí con sus sentimientos. Lentamente volvió a su carrito y siguió con la lista de su madre, su cabeza silenciosa. Cuando salió para tomar el autobús, ya estaba oscureciendo y la nieve seguía cayendo perezosa. Se puso la capucha.

El autobús no estaba tan lleno y pudo sentarse cómodamente en soledad, mirando por la ventana. Al llegar a casa su madre le agradeció por la ayuda, Mordred se distrajo ayudando a cocinar y sonrió, bromeando con ella y posteriormente con su padre durante la cena. Expresó su deseo de ir a dormir minutos después, dando un beso a su madre y un abrazo a su padre.

Solo cuando tocó su almohada y se cubrió con las cobijas, solo allí, pudo hacer lo que había querido hacer desde que vio a la niña alejarse. El sollozo fue apagado cuando enterró la cara en la almohada, sus lágrimas un torrente interminable. En la mesita de noche, el móvil se iluminó y comenzó a vibrar. Emrys jamás había sido tan inoportuno.

Fuera como fuere, el brujo no merecía su atención en ese momento, no cuando su corazón gritaba y dolía por Kara, a quién seguramente no volvería a ver.

No respondió.


	7. Galletas de gengibre

**N / A:** Gracias invitado **Merdred** y **XxAzucar89xX** por no dejarme morir en el silencio jaja, me hacen el día, la semana y la vida. ¡Mucho amor para ustedes!

 **XxAzucar89xX:** ¡Gracias por los cumplidos! También pienso que eres una gran escritora, no sé si te lo dije en algún momento, pero por ti me enamoré del Merdred jaja, me siento halaga de saber qué te gusta lo que escribo. ¡Y es cierto! ¡Había olvidado a Arthur! Él definitivamente no es a quien Merlín y Mordred vieron, pero gracias por recordarmelo jaja. Gracias de nuevo por el comentario. ¡Muchos abrazos!

Ahora, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **VII**

 **Galletas de gengibre**

—Pensé que eran buenos amigos —Dijo su madre, formando con sus dedos un hombre de gengibre. La masa estaba un poco dura, porque ambos habían cometido el error de poner mucha harina. Mordred no la miró, siguió poniéndole una espada a su propio muñeco.

Estaba ignorando deliberadamente la sugerencia que ella había hecho de invitar a Merlín a la cena de navidad.

—Dijiste que vive solo. No creo que nadie deba pasar navidad solo.

Odiaba que usara la culpa contra él. Era cierto, Emrys estaba solo. Tenía a su casera, sí, pero ella tenía familia. Seguramente se lo llevaría para pasar las fiestas. No había querido responder las llamadas y mensajes de Emrys, y sí, sentía culpa. Pero desde que había visto a Kara y desde que el brujo le había dejado pensado que había hecho algo mal, no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba de su amistad con él. Igual, solo iban a ser dos semanas para volver a clases y tener que enfrentarlo.

La realidad era que no sabría nunca que decir, ciertamente no en ese momento y no en el futuro.

—No creo que sea buena idea, mamá. Merlín debe tener planes.

—Uhm, no lo sé. Creo que me estás escondiendo algo —Ella hizo una mueca, manoteó a Mordred en la mano para que la alejara, luego tomó la bandeja para llevarla al horno—. Pon el cronómetro en tu móvil, el mío no tiene batería.

—Bien —Suspiró él.

Mordred hizo lo que le pidió, dejó el móvil en la encimera y metió un pedazo de masa en su boca. A pesar de todo, sabía bien. Su madre tenía harina en el puente de la nariz, su padre entró entonces y pasó un dedo para limpiarle. Mordred sonrió cuando compartieron un beso, era algo que le gustaba de ellos, lo mucho que se amaban. Lo mucho que lo amaban a él.

Se dio cuenta que era raro estar mirándolos, así que tomó más masa y fue a prender el televisor. Se sentó en el sofá y cambió canal tras canal, hasta que dejó una película navideña de comedia. Minutos después sonó la alarma.

Entró a la cocina y vio a su madre dejando el celular rápidamente en la encimera.

—Tienes que esperar a que se enfríen —Dijo ella cuando la rondó al sacar la bandeja—. Y no podrás comerlas todas, guardaré algunas.

—¿Por qué? —Respondió decepcionado—. La abuela no vendrá este año, ¿a quién le guardarás?

Ella no respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Mordred continuó con la siguiente tanda de muñecos hasta que no hubo más masa. Luego comió algunas que no estaban del todo frías antes de subir. Quería pasar la cena en pijamas, esas cosas eran ridículamente cómodas. Se envolvió con el edredón, preguntándose a sí mismo si así se sentía ser un burrito y sonriendo por su propia ocurrencia. Antes, cuando era un druida, solía tener pensamientos extraños como esos, pensando cómo se sentía ser un árbol, incluso la punta de una flecha.

Su madre lo vio salir de la habitación, su cara se torció en disgusto.

—Ah, no. No pasarás la cena así.

—¿Por qué? —Refunfuñó él—. No es como si alguien además de ustedes fuera a verme. Además iré a dormir después de eso, es ridículo vestirme para volver a desvestirme minutos después.

—Te arreglarás y bajarás, como el muchacho guapo y educado que eres. Cenaremos a las ocho —Señaló ella no dando lugar a reproches.

Luego desapareció en su habitación.

Mordred bufó y sonrió, aunque tenía pocos meses de conocerla con su conciencia antigua, cómo amaba a esa mujer. Así que a regañadientes, dejó el edredón en su habitación antes de ir a ducharse. Cinco minutos después de las ocho, Mordred estaba decidiendo no peinarse, su cabello esponjado y limpio. Se veía bien para una cena familiar no formal.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

—¡Alex! —Llamó su madre, escuchó que la puerta se abría. ¿Quién demonios sería?

Se apresuró a bajar, esperando por mucho que quizá Paul hubiera decidido pasarse a saludar. Se congeló en la escalera al ver de quién se trataba. De pie, pasando el abrigo escarchado de nieve a su madre, estaba Emrys, su cabello levantado y fijado con mouse o cera, quién demonios sabía, su ropa casual. Mordred fue consciente de su cabello despeinado y sus manos sudorosas.

Merlín le miró tímidamente un instante y luego apartó la mirada. Sus orejas ligeramente rosadas.

—Pasa, Merlín, estábamos esperándote.

"Pura basura", pensó él. Su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia cuando no saludó.

Y una mierda.

—Gracias, señora Druid —Aceptó Emrys, su molesta voz suave, como siempre que hablaba con algún adulto. Sin embargo, parecía nervioso por ella—. Realmente aprecio que me invitara.

Mordred le dio una mirada incrédula. Sabía que había dicho que no se molestaría nunca con su madre, pero viendo la mirada satisfecha en su rostro, ella tendría que escucharle. Su madre lo hizo pasar al comedor, donde los platos ya estaban puestos, al contrario de él, su padre parecía haber sido advertido. Saludó a Merlín con un apretón firme.

—Alex nos ha hablado mucho de ti —Le dijo. El druida buscó donde meter la cabeza, no era posible—. Nos ha dicho que eres el mejor de la clase. Soy un activo benefactor, el director incluso nos mostró tu bella pintura la última vez que fuimos. Es un gran trabajo.

Mordred sintió que su estómago se hundía ante la mención de la bendita pintura de la perdición.

—Gracias, señor Druid, he tenido mucho tiempo para practicar la pintura.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Eddie. El señor Druid era mi padre.

¡Jodida y mil veces jodida suerte la suya!

—Te ayudaré con la cena, mamá —Anunció, tragándose su crisis y dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando a su padre parloteando con Emrys sobre temas de los que nunca había hablado con él, el brujo parecía diestro en todo lo que concierne al mundo adulto. Mordred no tenía oportunidad, ya que en su vida pasada no había estado más allá de los veinte. Emrys, en cambio, tenía una vida de miles de años para hablar.

Su madre entró después, él la miró con reproche, porque aunque quisiera, no podía tomársela con ella.

—¡Lo invitaste! —Dijo en voz baja para no ser escuchado—. ¿Cómo demonios…?

—Tomé su número de tu celular —Admitió ella con mueca de disculpa—. Vamos, estaba preocupada. Siempre nos presentas a tus amigos o los traes aquí, Paul vino apenas unas horas después de conocerte y…

—¡Teníamos seis años, no era tan complicado!

Su madre le ignoró.

—Pero hasta con los que no te llevabas tan bien han pisado esta casa. Y hablabas de él en todas las cenas, incluso dormiste en su casa —Sus bonitas cejas se arrugaron—. Paul y tú se han distanciado por el rumbo distinto de sus vidas, pensé que Merlín podría ser tu nuevo mejor amigo.

—¡Lo es! —Se mordió la lengua, arrepentido de haberlo dicho. Su madre le miró con cautela.

—¿Entonces que es, que no querías que viniera?

—Las cosas han sido raras entre él y yo —Murmuró. La expresión en el rostro de ella se suavizó.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Se lo has dicho?

Mordred le miró, lleno de confusión.

—¿Decirle qué?

—Que te gustan los chicos —¿¡Qué demonios!? Buscando en todos sus recuerdos de la vida de Alex, se alarmó al notar que él realmente no había salido del closet con ella ¡Nunca!—. Eres mi hijo, Alex, no creas que no lo sé. En la escuela nos dieron muchas charlas sobre ello durante las juntas. Tu padre y yo no somos tan tontos para no verlo. Igual no eres nada obvio, pero algunas señales estaban allí.

Queriendo negarlo, notó que algo explotaba en su pecho. No estaba avergonzado de ello, porque Alex era él, todo Alex era aceptable y bueno, Mordred no podía odiarlo, en consecuencia, sólo podía odiar su vida como druida, no aquella donde todo era tan perfecto.

—No creo que le importe —Continúo ella, su mano amorosa posándose en su hombro, enviando una ola de tranquilidad a su cuerpo—. Parecía tener la impresión de que estabas molesto con él, el pobrecillo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando le llamé.

—Él no lo sabe mamá, y no se lo diré —Puso su mano sobre la suya—. Esto es algo distinto. No confiamos el uno en el otro aún, eso nos impide avanzar.

—¿Y por qué no confiarían? Son dos simples muchachos, no es como si hubieran matado a alguien.

El peso en su pecho se precipitó hacia sus pies, de pronto no pudo moverse. Había tantas cosas que su madre no entendería nunca, tampoco iba a decirselas. "Mamá, en mi vida pasada nos conocimos. Él dejó morir a la única persona que más amaba. Y yo maté a su persona más amada en represalias. Ahora estamos fingiendo ser amigos". Seguramente eso le ganaría un pase directo a un psiquiátrico.

—Solo dícelo, si él aún quiere ser tu amigo después de eso, vale la pena. Paul nunca se mostró incómodo.

—Mamá, Paul dejó de hablarme por una semana cuando se enteró.

—Y luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Vamos, ya no estamos en la era medieval, casi todos tenemos una mentalidad abierta.

Mordred suspiró. Si tan solo todo el problema fuera tan sencillo como revelar su condenada sexualidad.

—Bien —Aceptó—. Bien, lo intentaré.

—Ahora vamos, a tu padre suele extenderse. Lleva el pavo.

Ambos salieron con las fuentes de comida en sus manos. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, los azules ojos de Emrys se posaron en él, parecía un poco culpable e incómodo. Quizá estuviera replanteándose si había sido buena idea presentarse en su casa.

—¿Dejaste a Louisa sola? —Preguntó casualmente, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Emrys saltó levemente cuando se dirigió a él.

—Ah, no… No. Ella fue con sus familiares a cenar. Te envió sus saludos.

Intentó sonreírle, pero al no poder retener el gesto decidió servirse un poco de vino. Hizo lo mismo con las copas de los demás.

—Entonces, Merlín —Dijo su madre—. ¿Vives solo?

—Con mi casera y un gato —Respondió el brujo, haciendo un gesto a Mordred por el vino—. Después de que mi madre murió, pasé por algunos hogares temporales hasta que pude valerme por mí mismo.

Mordred se concentró en su comida mientras lo escuchaba, asombrado de la facilidad con que las mentiras salían de su boca. Era cierto, Merlín había tenido que mentir durante siglos para sobrevivir, incluso durante su juventud en Camelot.

—Conocí al padre de Louisa primero y me dio la renta del piso muy barata. Desde entonces vivo allí. Ella nunca se casó y creo que me ve como su hermano, quizá tal vez como su hijo. Es muy buena conmigo.

Hablar de Louisa enviaba una chispa a los ojos de Emrys, algo cariñoso. Una punzada de celos ardió de nuevo en su estómago, pensando que ella probablemente sabía el secreto del brujo. ¿Había Mordred pensado alguna vez si Merlín era una reencarnación y no inmortal? Por supuesto, pero la posibilidad fue descartada desde el inicio, porque si fuera una reencarnación, como él antes de ser traído al presente, jamás habría sabido su nombre druida.

—Aunque se nota que no te alimentas bien —Comentó su madre, sus cejas arrugadas en preocupación. Mordred le miró—. Estás muy flaco, querido.

Merlín comenzó a reír, su risa envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Cómo había extrañado esa risa durante los días de distanciamiento.

—Oh, le aseguro que como muy bien, señora Druid. Demasiado, para ser sincero.

—Lo confirmo —Dijo Mordred en una nota divertida. Merlín le sonrió por primera vez. Sus ojos se veían como si quisiera decirle algo.

—Marian. Me haces sentir vieja cuando me llamas señora.

Todos rieron suavemente ante el comentario. Su padre tomó la mano de su madre con cariño. Mordred los miró de nuevo, como solía mirarlos, como si fueran un sueño que pudiera desparecer. Merlín le atrapó y él solo se coloreó un poco.

La cena pasó tranquila, con una charla amena y risas de diversión de vez en cuando. Su madre y su padre extrajeron tanta información de Merlín como pudieron, haciéndolo sentir incómodo por notar cada mentira, que salía tan fluida como la anterior. Emrys había tenido mucho tiempo para planificar sus respuestas. Al final, en el postre, el brujo hizo una mueca satisfecha cuando dejó el tenedor, extendiendo sus felicitaciones a la cocinera por tan maravillosa comida, y sorprendiendose cuando su madre expresó que ambos —él y su padre—, habían ayudado mucho.

—Mi especialidad es la ensalada de guarniciones —Declaró su padre con orgullo.

—Prometo hacer la cena con Alex algún día, para compensarlos por esto —Ofreció Merlín con una sonrisa brillante y amplia. Mordred supo que, como él, había quedado encantado con las asombrosas personas que eran sus padres—. También soy un buen cocinero.

—Tu talento no tiene límites, ¿eh? Deberías influenciar un poco más a mi hijo, a veces es un vago.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó Mordred a su padre. Su madre le dio un golpecito para apoyarlo.

—No lo avergüences frente a Merlín —Le dijo, con una expresión rara. Su padre enarcó las cejas, mirándolos como si los viera con una nueva luz. Su madre sonrió.

Ni Merlín ni Mordred supieron cómo interpretar eso, pero sus padres parecieron complacidos de que no lo hicieran. En cambio, se sonrieron cuando Merlín comenzó a recoger los platos. Al rato, después de beber un poco de vino en la sala de estar, el druida informó que iría a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Voy contigo —Dijo Merlín. Sus padres asintieron y siguieron charlando sobre los planes que tenían para unas vacaciones, a las que afortunadamente su hijo definitivamente no estaba invitado e incluía una visita a la infame tía Muriel, la hermanastra de su madre que no apreciaba a los hombres Druid. Su padre arrugó la nariz.

Emrys le siguió escaleras arriba, mirando curioso por la casa que era muy distinta a la suya. Mordred subió hasta la azotea, donde sus padres habían adaptado una terraza que en los días de sol era bastante popular entre los compañeros de trabajo de ambos. Él y Paul adoraban tirarse en las tumbonas a tocar un poco de guitarra en las noches de ocio del colegio. Durante la secundaria, Alex había celebrado una fiesta allí también, donde Paul había recibido su primer beso y él su primer corazón roto. Aunque, en retrospectiva, Paul siempre fue un amor demasiado platónico y que no duró más de unos meses.

—Esto es lindo —Expresó Emrys, apoyándose en el barandal para mirar a la ciudad. Le imitó, aunque procuró dejar un espacio entre ellos. Escuchó al otro suspirar—. Alex…

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, parecía en conflicto, algo desesperado incluso.

—¿Hm? —Volvió su mirada al frente de nuevo, el frío aire acariciando sus cabellos, despejando su mente. Ahora que había enfrentado al brujo, todo su enojo se había desinflado como un globo y solo quedaba la incomodidad.

—Estás molesto conmigo, ¿no es así?

—No —Suspiró—. No, no estoy molesto. Solo un poco herido, quizá.

—Lo siento…

—¿Hice algo que te molestara aquella vez? —Merlín se sorprendió y pareció sonrojarse, aunque podía ser solo el efecto del frío—. No me hablaste a la mañana siguiente.

—Es solo que... —Masculló—. Es muy repentino.

Confundido, Mordred arrugó las cejas.

—Nos quedamos dormidos, no es como si significara algo más...

—No, no es eso —El brujo pasó una mano por su cabello, lo que lo desacomodó—. Nadie me había visto así antes, al menos no en mucho tiempo. Estaba avergonzado.

Mordred vio en su mirada la verdad sobre eso, pero había algo más allí que no comprendía. Asintió en acuerdo y desvío la mirada. Emrys pareció aliviado.

—No sabías que vendría, ¿no es así? Dios, lo siento tanto...

Una sonrisa fácil brotó de él.

—Mi madre quería darme una sorpresa. O algo así —Emrys le sonrió—. Vaya que lo hizo.

—Es bueno saber que verme siempre es agradable.

Y ahí estaba, el humor simple que Emrys había desarrollado al lado de Arthur. Mordred podía lidiar con ese lado del brujo, es más, le gustaba.

—Nunca dije que fuera una sorpresa agradable.

Emrys empujó su hombro contra el suyo y entre ambos se instaló un silencio ameno; miraron las luces de la ciudad por unos minutos y luego Mordred se volvió para ir a las tumbonas, quitando la nieve que se había acumulado encima. Emrys le miró curioso y fue a sentarse cuando le hizo un gesto. Hacía frío allí arriba pero siempre parecía haber algo en Emrys que lo mantenía cálido. No era su magia, porque la sentiría de ser así. Quizá solo era su mera presencia.

Había sentido lo mismo cuando lo encontró aquella vez sentado en la nieve de camino a Ismere, después de muchos largos años sin verlo. Lo que había visto en aquella ocasión no le gustó para nada, pero el recuerdo ardía en su memoria como algo doloroso y difícil de olvidar. Emrys, que le miraba como si fuera a sacar una daga y clavársela en el corazón, cuando en realidad intentaba ayudarlo con algo de comer de sus propias porciones.

Su mente vagó en aquel encuentro, cuando el brujo amplió la grieta en el hielo para evitar que fuera tras ellos. Mordred había pensado que podían huir juntos, convencerlos de que no les deseaba ningún mal. Pero Emrys no le dio siquiera la oportunidad. Ahora sabía con certeza que toda su desconfianza se debía a lo que sucedería en el futuro, al conocimiento de una profecía de la muerte de Arthur. ¿Habría podido evitarlo de haberse enterado? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, de lo que estaba muy seguro era de que, si Emrys hubiera actuado de otra forma con él, tal vez nada hubiera resultado de esa manera.

Pero era el destino, después de todo.

Merlín hizo un ruido al sacar una bolsa transparente de su bolsillo, le miró mientras mordisqueaba una galleta de gengibre. Curiosamente, era el hombrecito con espada que había estado haciendo en la tarde. Su madre las había glaseado y el cuerpo tenía un uniforme rojo y plateado.

Así que su madre las había guardado para él.

—Tu madre es adorable —Comentó. Le ofreció galletas pero las rechazó con una sonrisa.

—He comido muchas en la tarde, además de una gran cantidad de masa. Mamá y yo las hicimos.

Merlín sonrió, con las cejas alzadas.

—Nunca pensé que fueras de los que hacen galletas.

—Yo nunca pensé que fueras de los que se fija el cabello —Respondió divertido. El brujo hizo una mueca.

—Louisa me obligó a hacerlo. Le dije que era demasiado.

—Se ve bien.

Mordred estiró la mano para acariciar su cabello, como lo había hecho esa noche en su sala. Merlín se quedó estático y él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Retiró su mano rápidamente, la vergüenza ardiendo en la base de su estómago y sus mejillas.

—Alex —Dijo entonces Emrys, un poco vacilante—. Aquella vez en mi casa…

—¿Hmm?

Hundiendo los hombros, Merlín miró las galletas en su bolsa. Sus manos estaban pálidas.

—Tú… ¿hablabas en serio? —Mordred arrugó las cejas en confusión.

—Tendrás que ser un poco más específico.

Emrys revolvió sus manos.

—Cuando… cuando dijiste… uhm. Cuando me quedé dormido creí escuchar…

Entonces su sangre se congeló, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que había proyectado por el vínculo si había sido escuchado. Sin embargo, no pudo mantener la consternación en su rostro, Emrys no parecía distinguir que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —Las palabras salieron apenas como aire retenido. Merlín mordió su labio.

—Que… tú me…

"Te quiero, Emrys".

Como un foco de navidad, su cara se encendió rápidamente, el recuerdo golpeándolo como una inmensa mole. Dejó escapar todo el aire. Ahora entendía porqué Emrys había estado actuando de esa forma tan tímida y nerviosa. Todo se había acumulado, su oferta de compartir su vida, el consuelo a sus lágrimas, dormir en sus brazos, y, finalmente, le había dicho te quiero.

Aunque estaba avergonzado, Mordred no pudo encontrar nada que fuera mentira en esa declaración. Quería a Emrys, lo había querido desde que era un pequeño niño druida, porque fue su salvador, su héroe de profecías. Ese afecto solo pareció menguar cuando se convirtió en su juez. Sin embargo, comenzaba a dudar de ello. Había querido a Emrys aún en su muerte.

El brujo no estaba mirándolo, y tan rápido como el color vino, se fue. Comenzó a sentirse enfermo.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—Yo… —Comenzó, sin saber a qué aferrarse. Ya todo parecía irreal.

—Lo siento. Esto es muy extraño —Murmuró Merlín ante su falta de respuesta. Se dejó caer en la tumbona y miró al cielo, dando un largo y tembloroso suspiro—. Olvidémoslo, ¿ok? Debí estar soñando.

Sin poder decir nada, él asintió. Merlín comenzó a tararear una canción con los ojos cerrados. El druida le observó volver de nuevo a lo que había sido antes de la visita a su casa.

—De verdad, esto es muy agradable. Ojalá tuviera una terraza así.

Pero él ya no podía volver a ser el mismo después de eso.

—Deberíamos volver abajo, hace mucho frío.

Emrys le sonrió y ambos entraron a la casa. Sus padres parecían un poco afectados por el vino cuando llegaron a la sala de estar y Merlín anunció que era hora de irse. No obstante, su madre le ofreció la habitación de huéspedes de la planta baja, diciéndole —como si fuera su propia madre— que no debería andar solo por las calles a tales horas. Ella ignoraba que hablaba con el ser más poderoso en la tierra.

Aún así, él no pudo rechazarla.

—Gracias, Marian.

Mordred se encontró en su cama, sintiendo perfectamente la presencia de Emrys en la planta baja, podía decir exactamente que era lo que el brujo estaba haciendo. Caminaba del baño a la cama, se quitaba las botas.

El corazón golpeó en su pecho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Enterrándose en las cobijas, sofocó los sentimientos que crecían al sentir la magia del brujo desplazarse por su casa, llegando a cubrirle como lo había hecho la manta roja. La esencia misma del mundo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando". Se quejó en su mente, revolviendo su cabello y pateando la mantas, de pronto hacia demasiado calor. Se quedó mirando al techo oscuro.

"Dioses… Estoy enamorado de Emrys".


	8. Salsa, pollo y chispas

**VIII**

 **Salsa, pollo y chispas**

Su vida comenzó a sentirse como ir en un tren donde principalmente se escuchaban canciones de Owl City, un viaje animado y cubierto de esperanza. El destino era bajarse para ver a Emrys de pie en el medio del campus, saludándolo con su mano, mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, haciéndole querer vomitar.

—Te ves terrible, amigo —Dijo el brujo con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Acaso ese autobús te pasó por encima?

" _Adivina de quién es la culpa"_ Pensó Mordred.

—Piérdete, Merlín.

—¡Ah! ¡Chispas, que humor tan adorable! —Emrys comenzó a reír, ganándose un gruñido—. Esto me trae recuerdos.

Mordred sabía bien recuerdos de quién, alguien rubio y que, posiblemente en ese momento ya le habría dicho algo como " _Merlín… cierra la boca"_ o le hubiera lanzado algo. Ahora podía entender perfectamente a Arthur, aunque dudaba que el fallecido rey actuara de esa forma por noches de no haber dormido pensando en esos ojos azules, o por estar luchando con los sentimientos que crecían en su interior cual margaritas. Aunque era posible, ¿quién no se enamoraría de aquella sonrisa?

—¿Acaso tienes resaca?

—Ojalá ese fuera el caso —Murmuró por lo bajo. Merlín se volvió a verle, una ceja alzándose al estilo Gaius. Mordred se estremeció—. No he dormido bien.

—¿Hasta tarde escuchando música?

—Es más bien que olvidé que teníamos un ensayo.

—Hermano, vives en otro planeta.

El comienzo de un resoplido se formó en su pecho ante el trato fraternal.

—Un hermano me lo habría recordado.

—¡Ja! —Exclamó Emrys y se encogió de hombros, adelantandose mientras caminaba de espaldas—. ¡Yo también lo olvidé!

Comenzó a caminar más rápido y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Mordred hizo una mueca y se detuvo a observar sus movimientos sueltos. Merlín parecía tener más vida que él mismo. Después de las vacaciones todo había cambiado, sin embargo, si el brujo lo notó no se dio por aludido.

Mordred odiaba estar enamorado de él, lo detestaba. Pero estúpido Emrys con esa mandíbula poderosa y los ángulos afilados…

—¿No vienes? ¿O es que quieres seguir mirando mi trasero? —Soltó desde la cima de la escalera. Mordred luchó por no sonrojarse.

—No es como si hubiera mucho que mirar —Contraatacó.

—Touché.

Iba a ser a una larga segunda vida.

Mordred esperaba no ser muy obvio. Actuaba de forma normal, al menos, lo más normal que podía considerando la situación. Bien, tal vez se quedaba mirándolo por más de un minuto cuando él no le veía, pero estaba seguro de que Emrys hacía lo mismo a veces. Podría considerarse normal.

Sin embargo, cuando el club de fans subió una foto de ambos sentados en la escalera de la facultad de historia, una chica —cuyo nombre de usuario era, irritablemente, Lady Emrys—, comentó si era la única que había notado " _la mirada"_. Convencido de que nadie más respondería, Mordred, cuya cuenta usaba para mirar el club de fans era privada y secreta, le preguntó directamente a qué se refería.

Ella respondió con otra fotografía. "Lady Emrys: ESA mirada".

Sin saber cómo fue que su cabeza no explotó de vergüenza, Mordred vio la fotografía en dónde tenía una sonrisa boba mientras miraba a Emrys reír una vez más. ¡Por la Triple Diosa! Deseó haber muerto en la cueva de la Disir. Luego recordó que había muerto y reencarnado.

Le preguntó qué creía que significaba.

" _Lady Emrys: Es obvio, le gusta Merlín. Pobrecillo, estoy casi segura de que nuestro chico no es gay"._

Mordred no estaba seguro de ello, la verdad era que no se había puesto a pensar sobre las preferencias de Emrys. De pronto, la fotografía comenzó a llenarse de opiniones. Las chicas daban miedo, algunas incluso le maldijeron por ser tan cercano a él. Otras dijeron que harían una linda pareja —Mordred decidió que ellas eran buenas personas—, y otras simplemente añadieron evidencia contundente.

Para cuando la foto fue reportada y eliminada, habían creado un club de fans para la pareja Merlín/Alex. Había muchas apuestas a lo que sucedería, quién se confesaría primero y quién llevaría las riendas de la relación.

Abrumado, Mordred soltó el móvil y se sacudió con espanto. No volvió a esa página después de ello.

Cuando descubrió que Emrys podía sentir el cambio de estación, también notó que el brujo derrumbaba sus paredes mentales si se sentía especialmente bien. Él susurró: " _Mañana comenzará la primavera"._ Y, por un instante, pensó que lo había alucinado. Pero luego lo miró y Emrys tenía los ojos cerrados, pareciendo tan en calma. Se quedó, observándolo hasta que sus azules ojos se abrieron de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Le dijo, curioso.

—Parecías… feliz.

Emrys se encogió de hombros, los pliegues que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos siempre que se sentía contento hicieron latir su corazón aceleradamente. Le asustaba notar cuantos detalles podía apreciar del brujo, qué tanta atención le ponía.

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a ver una película.

Mordred lo consideró, espantando lejos de sí lo que ahora llamaba "estupor adolescente y hormonal que definitivamente es temporal". Atribuía sus sentimientos a una combinación extraña de sus vidas en un solo cuerpo. Le gustaban los chicos y Emrys era el único nexo con su vida anterior, era una confusión normal, seguro se le pasaría. No importaba si llevaba tres meses repitiendo lo mismo.

—¿Estás invitándome a salir? —Bromeó. Las expresiones de ese tipo se habían vuelto habituales entre ellos, Merlín parecía especialmente insistente en el tema. Era una forma de distender el ambiente, suponía. Emrys hizo una mueca—. Por cierto, mamá dice que espera esa cena que le prometiste en navidad. Me ha pedido recordártelo.

—Será un honor cocinar para la familia Druid —Dijo todo sonrisas—. Es viernes y Louisa estará fuera, así que podría ser hoy. Aunque necesitaré un pinche, y tú, mi amigo, pareces bueno en eso.

Mordred sacó el móvil para enviar un mensaje a su madre.

" _No te preocupes por la cena, Merlín irá a cumplir su promesa"._

—Aunque me negara, no tendría otra opción. Mamá me pondría allí, atado con una cuerda a ti.

—Esa es una idea interesante —Merlín le sonrió ampliamente. Mordred bufó pero terminó sonriendo de igual forma.

A la tarde, ambos estaban yendo y viniendo en la cocina antes de que sus padres llegaran del trabajo. Parecían sincronizados, mientras Mordred se encargaba de la pasta, Merlín cocinaba el pollo con verduras, había un aroma a especias raras que el brujo había tomado del pasillo de internacionales del supermercado.

Una comodidad se instaló y se sonreían cuando sus manos se tocaban accidentalmente. Mordred lo atrapó mirándole mientras movía la salsa, los adorables pliegues adornando sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso.

—Hay salsa en tu mejilla.

Mordred se pasó la mano por la mejilla derecha. Merlín sonrió ampliamente y se acercó.

—Déjame.

El pulgar de Emrys tocó su mejilla izquierda; reprimiendo un estremecimiento, Mordred desvió su mirada al reloj en la pared. Sus padres estaban extrañamente retrasados.

Cuando el brujo no se retiró, volvió su atención a él, encontrándose con su mirada. Los ojos de Emrys eran siempre tan pesados y penetrantes que no podía sostenerlos por mucho tiempo. Pero no eran solo eso, eran brillantes, inteligentes, incluso ligeramente ingenuos y, en el fondo, bajo esa reluciente superficie, exudaban una profunda sabiduría, parecían cansados, demacrados, atormentados por lo mucho que habían visto. Mirarlos tan de cerca le recordó quién era Emrys. Era fácil olvidarlo en el día a día, dónde era todo sonrisas en su apariencia torpemente infantil.

Parpadeó confundido ante la nueva expresión en el rostro del brujo, era una que no había mostrado nunca antes. Quizá, solo ligeramente, la primera vez que estaban en el café. Aunque era diferente, no podía explicar por qué.

" _Quiero besarlo"_

Espera, ¿qué?

La puerta de entrada se abrió.

—¡Huele tan bien! —Llegó la voz de su madre.

Merlín y Mordred saltaron, alejándose del otro como si les recorriera un choque eléctrico. Aturdido, el druida se volvió para seguir con la salsa. Merlín se apostó junto al horno, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. La madre de Mordred entró a la cocina, su sonrisa calmando un poco el temblor en el cuerpo del chico.

—¡Vaya! —Miró primero a Merlín, que le devolvió la sonrisa y luego a Mordred, que miró tercamente la salsa. Ella vaciló, luego tomó aire—. ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

Mordred sintió que los colores subían por sus mejillas.

—Pollo a las hierbas —Fue Merlín quien respondió—. Y pasta puttanesca. Alex se encarga de la salsa.

Miró a Emrys, que sonó tranquilo. Sin embargo, un rubor cubría sus mejillas también. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Ese pensamiento había sido suyo, sí, pero tuvo una especie de eco en su cabeza. Su madre les miró curiosa un momento, luego se mordió el labio.

—Bien, iré a cambiarme. Tu padre llega en cinco minutos.

Salió de la cocina y Mordred apagó el fuego, porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no quería quemar la salsa. Se sentía extrañamente sofocado.

—Debería poner la mesa —Dijo en voz alta y sacó los platos de la alacena, Merlín tomó los vasos y los cubiertos. Pusieron la mesa en el silencio más extraño, no incómodo, que habían compartido los últimos meses. El brujo parecía decididamente atormentado.

Cuando su padre llegó, todos se sentaron a cenar. Charlaron y fueron elogiados por la deliciosa comida; vieron un programa de concursos después de ello. Emrys sabía todas las respuestas a las preguntas que se hacían, compitiendo con su padre. Mordred se encontró riendo a su pesar y decidió que podía olvidar el extraño incidente de la cocina. Le encantaba la compañía de Emrys y, al parecer, a sus padres también.

—No recuerdo la última vez que nos divertimos tanto —Comentó su padre cuando el programa terminó—. Deberías venir más seguido, Merlín.

—Incluso podríamos adoptarte —Sugirió su madre, una sonrisa encantada y sincera. Merlín sonrió pero hubo algo en su expresión que Mordred catalogó como tristeza.

—Eso sería maravilloso, pero significa que tendrían que mantenerme. ¿Están seguros que pueden pagar dos matrículas?

—Siempre podemos decirle a Alex que se independice.

—¡Hey!

Todos rieron a costas suyas. Era obvio que sus padres no hablaban en serio sobre echarlo de casa, pero al parecer sí lo eran en el asunto de la adopción. Se preguntó qué pasaría por la cabeza de Merlín, por qué sus ojos se volvieron de pronto opacos.

Pareció que el tiempo se ralentizó unos segundos, porque mientras miraba a Merlín con la cabeza gacha, pudo sentirlo por primera vez. Los sentimientos de Emrys rozaron la superficie de algo dentro de él, algo que antes era tangible. Mordred lo reconoció como el centro de su ser, donde su magia se alojaba; un muro pareció derrumbarse y pudo ser consciente de la tristeza, la soledad, el pesado destino sobre sus hombros. Emrys se resistía a amar todo aquello, a amar a Marian y Eddie, esas maravillosas personas que habían traído al maravilloso Alex a la vida. Había duda, miedo. ¿Qué haría cuando Louisa ya no estuviera? ¿Qué haría cuando Alex se diera cuenta de que nunca envejecería?

Fue como un golpe directo al estómago y se quedó sin aliento, su pulso de magia aumentó, después de siglos sus dedos hormigueaban como lo habían hecho antes de morir. Tembló y todo se desbordó. El tiempo volvió a lo que era y Emrys volvió a su sonrisa, la risa de su madre se reanudó.

—¿Alex? —Dijo de pronto su padre. Mordred tenía la visión cristalizada, pronto comprendió que eran lágrimas. Emrys le miró y una mortificación terrible inundó sus ojos—. ¿Qué sucede?

Estaba llorando, un llanto de gruesos lagrimones que no podía detener. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Consoló su madre, yendo a sentarse a su lado, un brazo tranquilizador rodeando sus hombros—. Oh, dulzura, no hablábamos en serio sobre echarte de casa.

—Lo sé —Su voz sonó como si no hubiera hablado durante años. Secó sus lágrimas con un poco de fuerza. Se obligó a sonreír—. Lo siento, no sé que sucede.

Sus padres y Emrys lucían preocupados por completo. Sintió un poco de vergüenza.

—He arruinado la noche, ¿eh? —Intentó bromear, las cejas de Emrys se arrugaron un poco—. Yo… lo siento. Necesito ir…

Se levantó y fue directamente a las escaleras, encerrándose en el baño. Vagamente, escuchó a su padre llamarle. Ninguno le siguió para su suerte.

Se miró las manos temblorosas y pensó, lo deseó. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, podía sentir el hormigueo, la estática. Abrió los ojos temeroso, su alma cantó cuando vio las chispas bailar sobre su piel; sonrió, más lágrimas calientes cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

Su magia había vuelto.

—¿Alex? —Golpeó su madre. Obviamente sería ella, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que su hijo le contara todo y acudiera a ella cuando estaba triste o confundido, aunque desde que Mordred había despertado, no lo había hecho en absoluto—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —Dijo alto, lleno de emoción. No podía controlarse. Algunos objetos se elevaron y volvieron a caer con un tintineo. Tenía que calmarse, Emrys se daría cuenta, sino es que ya lo había hecho.

Echó un poco de agua en su cara y la secó, ya podía dejar de llorar. Algo, una paz interior propia, vino con su magia. Era algo en lo que podía confiar, siempre, desde su vida pasada. Su magia siempre le hizo sentir protegido, abrigado. Abrió la puerta y dio un suspiro; su madre lució aturdida al verlo. Quizá había pensado que no abriría.

—Perdóname. Creo que tuve un desajuste, pero ya estoy bien —Tomó sus manos. Los pensamientos de su madre se sintieron tan fáciles. Ella debía tener sangre de druida en sus venas, quizá por parte de algún antepasado—. No quise asustarlos.

—Merlín se ha marchado —Informó ella—. Creo que pensó que era su culpa.

Mordred dio otro suspiro. Claro que había sido su culpa, completamente.

—Me aseguraré de llamarle. Lo siento, realmente nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿no es así?

—Sí —Su madre sonrió, luego ciñó los ojos. Mordred sintió la diversión y la curiosidad bullir en la superficie de sus pensamientos. Ella tomó su mano y le jaló para ir a su habitación. No cerró, simplemente se apoyó en la puerta y le miró—. Te gusta Merlín.

No había sido una pregunta, captó Mordred. Sabía que ella lo notaría tarde o temprano, aunque esperaba que no lo hiciera nunca. Vaciló por unos segundos.

—¿Cómo…?

—Hay algo diferente en ti desde que lo conociste.

—¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?

Su madre le miró y llevó una mano a su mejilla, la deslizó como toque de seda. Ahora que el seguro de su magia también estaba retirado, Mordred podía sentir como antes, las débiles fibras mágicas que conformaban a su madre. Esa magia era parte suya, ella nunca lo sabría pero no era solo la sangre lo que los hacía parientes. Mordred la sintió más cerca que nunca.

—No pondría mis manos al fuego por ello, pero pareces brillar. Cuando sonríes, es una sonrisa muy distinta a las que has tenido antes. Jamás te había visto tan… vivo —Su mano le dejó y cruzó sus brazos—. Pero tampoco habías sido tan cerrado. Siento que hay muchas cosas que no me dices. Me asusta que estés perdiendo la confianza en mí, en tu padre.

—No lo hago —Dijo él, acercándose. Puso las manos en los hombros pequeños de su madre—. Confío en ustedes. Y sí, me gusta Merlín —Siendo la primera vez que lo confesaba a alguien, fue como un alivio—. Me gusta y me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta.

—¿Es por eso que no me lo dijiste? Tu padre y yo creíamos que estabas consciente, por eso lo invité a cenar.

—Espera, ¿han estado intentando ser mis casamenteros? —Preguntó incrédulo. Su madre sonrió culpable. Mordred enrojeció—. ¡Por la reina!

—Nos agrada Merlín. Parece un buen chico.

—Mamá, no. No pueden hacer esto, ¿si? Lo que siento por Merlín es unilateral. No va a suceder nada fuera de lo normal. Somos amigos. Nada más.

Su madre hizo un puchero.

—Bien —Llevó una mano a su cadera y le miró como si fuera un tonto. A veces olvidaba lo jóvenes que sus padres realmente eran. Habían tenido a su hermana a la edad que él tenía—. Pero ¿estás muy seguro de lo que dices?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes que no somos ciegos, cariño, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar. Fuimos casamenteros de nuestros amigos por mucho tiempo. Sabemos cuando a alguien le interesa otra persona. Y creeme, Merlín está interesado.

Con esto, salió de la habitación. Mordred se quedó allí, abrumado por esa nueva información. Su magia iluminó su piel con chispas cuando frotó su brazo. No creía en absoluto que Emrys estuviera interesado en él, al menos no de esa forma. Sacó su móvil.

—Hey —Dijo una vez que Merlín respondió.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue la pregunta directa al otro lado de la línea—. Lo siento si…

—No, no. Yo lo siento, no sé lo que sucedió. Mi madre dijo que te sentías responsable y, de verdad, no fue por ti —Ignoró la vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía "mentiroso"—. Dios, seguro estás pensando que soy un tipo extraño con tendencias depresivas o algo por el estilo.

La risa de Merlín le acarició el oído y no pudo evitar erizarse. Jodido sonido más lindo.

—Ya sabía que eras extraño —Por alguna razón, la voz de Emrys era suave, incluso cariñosa, teñida de notas un tanto inseguras—. Pero estabas llorando… realmente llorando, ni siquiera puedo decir que eran lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Mordred rió también.

—Tal vez… extraño a mi hermana —Mintió.

—Ah, así que es eso —La voz de Merlín intentó ser burlona pero fracasó—. ¿Pensaste que estaba ocupando su lugar o algo así?

—No —Mordred casi se ahogó con sus palabras—. Solo olvídalo, ¿sí? Ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso saber que me viste llorar.

—Alex —Llamó Merlín. Él hizo un sonido y esperó—. Si algo va mal, ¿me lo dirías?

No, no podría. Ahora tenía magia y no _quería_ decírselo. ¿Merlín podría notar todas sus mentiras? ¿Y si algún día descubría todo? Mordred era dolorosamente consciente de que nunca podría tener a Merlín, lo que sus sentimientos le habían dicho aquella noche lo confirmaban. Merlín no se dejaría llevar, y aún si lo hacía, no duraría. Le abandonaría después.

Aún con ello, quería que su amistad fuera buena mientras durara.

—Seguro.

—Bien. Nos vemos el lunes. Descansa.

—Descansa.

No durmió mucho después, a decir verdad. Se quedó allí, mirando el techo y jugando con su magia. Y aunque el pronóstico había predicho un día gris, Mordred no se sorprendió cuando el sol salió a la mañana siguiente. Era como Emrys había dicho, la primavera había llegado.


	9. Celos y accidentes

**IX**

 **Celos y accidentes**

Mordred sabía que tendría que ser cuidadoso y esconder su magia de Emrys. Pero era difícil, después de una vida de no tenerla, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado. A veces, cuando lo deseaba, algo se movía hacia él por el escritorio. Merlín le miraba curioso mientras él intentaba ocultarlo.

Los días se fueron haciendo cálidos y las lluvias eran aún más intermitentes. Con cada día que pasaba, su magia fue siendo más intuitiva. No le tomó mucho tiempo controlarla, era parte de él como Mordred. Y ahora también lo era como Alex. Todo cayó en su lugar satisfactoriamente. Mordred no podía pedir más, tenía a Emrys, tenía su magia y tenía una buena vida. Tomó la decisión de no preocuparse más por el futuro y por los secretos. Podría vivir una vida normal, estudiaría, se convertiría en profesor.

De pronto, un día sus compañeros decidieron que era buena idea salir por un trago. Él quería declinar la invitación, porque no quería tomar nada, pero como Merlín no se negó, él tampoco pudo. Todos querían hablar con el brujo, incluso con él, y estaba esa chica pelirroja con la que compartía clases que no dejaba de mirarle. Ella era adorable, un poco tímida. Cuando se sentó a su lado, pudo ver las pecas que cubrían su nariz.

—¿Alex, cierto? —Le dijo suavemente, sus orejas estaban rojas.

—Sí —No pudo evitar sonreírle—. También te llamas, Alex, ¿no?

—Alexa, sí, aunque todos me dicen Alex —Ella sonrió—. No pensé que realmente me recordaras.

—Estás en Arte y Humanidades, vas al taller de pintura con Merlín. He visto tus pinturas también.

—¿Son tan malas como creo?

Mordred rió.

—No, realmente son buenas. Merlín ha alabado tu técnica algunas veces.

Alexa tomó confianza y acomodó su cabello.

—Bueno, con él acaparando la atención, los demás tenemos que dar el máximo. ¿Son ustedes muy cercanos?

—Sí, somos buenos amigos —Le miró curioso—. ¿Quieres que les presente o algo así?

La chica le dio una risa nerviosa y cubrió su rostro con las manos. —¡Dios, no! Jamás me acercaría a ti para llegar a Merlín. Eso… eso no es muy amable.

Mordred levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Bien, bien, no he dicho nada —Alexa vaciló.

—Mis amigas están coladas por Merlín y hablan de él todo el tiempo. Merlín es genial, pero no es mi tipo. Yo... quería hablar contigo —Ella dio un sorbo a su vaso de refresco.

—Ah —Dijo, porque no sabía qué más podría decir—. Está bien, supongo.

—Eso fue incómodo ¿verdad? Uff. Nunca había hecho esto.

—Ni yo —Confesó Mordred—. Podríamos ser amigos, ya sabes…

—¡Eso sería estupendo!

Se enfrascó en una charla banal y agradable con Alexa, mientras tomaban sus refrescos. Hubo un momento en el que le pareció captar la mirada de Merlín del otro lado de la mesa, dónde el más social de la clase le había sentado, algo lejos de él. Lucía un poco irritado, Mordred le miró, preguntándose qué provocaría esa arruguita entre sus cejas.

—Creo que no le agrada que esté cerca de ti —Comentó Alexa, atrayendo su atención.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por la forma en que me mira —Ella sonrió tristemente—. Él siempre está acaparándote, no deja que los demás nos acerquemos. Muchos creen que, tal vez, eres la única persona que le agrada.

—No estoy seguro de eso. Él siempre está rodeado de personas en la facultad, todos queriendo hablar. Aquí entre nosotros, soy yo él que no busca a nadie más.

—¿Él te gusta? —Mordred se avergonzó de lo obvio que era. Alexa asintió a su falta de respuesta—. Podemos hablar cuando quieras, dame tu móvil, te daré mi teléfono.

Sacó el móvil de su chaqueta y se lo pasó. Ella era agradable y todo su mundo no podía girar en torno a Merlín, no si quería tener una vida normal cuando este se fuera.

—Eres lindo, Alex —Le confió ella tímidamente—. Si algún día decides que yo puedo gustarte, aceptaré con gusto. Mientras tanto, ahora somos amigos.

—Gracias, Alexa.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí e ir por papas? —Ella puso una mano en su hombro—. No me gustan los bares y aquí no hay nada más que maníes.

—Perfecto.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida. El aire fresco de la tarde le sentó bien, más que el aroma almizclado del bar. Alexa se puso la chaqueta y caminaron por la avenida. Mientras el murmullo de las personas que volvían del trabajo les acompañaba en el camino, volvió a preguntarse qué sería de su vida cuando Emrys se marchara. Tendría que hacerlo si no quería que nadie notara su inmortalidad.

En algún momento, un chirrido y el sonido de algo explotando les hizo saltar para mirar en la dirección opuesta a la que caminaban. Como en cámara lenta, vio un auto negro saliéndose del camino y un autobús sin control que se dirigía hacia ellos. Captó el destello de las personas que se quitaron del camino y vio la mano de Alexa salir disparada hacia su brazo.

Se dio cuenta de que no lo veía en cámara lenta, sino que el tiempo se había ralentizado, el cosquilleo de su magia recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sus ojos brillando en oro. Se lanzó contra Alexa para quitarse del camino, detrás de ellos había una parada llena de personas que apenas notaban el vehículo que iba hacia allí. Pudo ver la cara aterrada del conductor. Levantó su mano y las palabras salieron en un respiro. Cubrió a Alexa con su cuerpo cuando cristales del anuncio volaron hacia ellos y el autobús chocó contra una pared invisible, la parte trasera elevándose antes de caer pesadamente.

Mordred notó que el tiempo volvía a la normalidad, algunos cristales le lastimaron la espalda, Alexa gimió. Levantó la vista, preguntándose si alguien se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había un desastre de cristales por el suelo, pero las personas de la parada estaban bien. El autobús se había contraído y el conductor yacía ensangrentado sobre el volante.

Se levantó y ayudó a Alexa a ponerse de pie, ella lucía ilesa.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo, solo para asegurarse.

—Eso creo —Murmuró entre lágrimas de miedo—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Su pregunta hizo eco en las personas de la parada. Mordred extendió su magia para verificar al conductor. Seguía vivo, pero apenas. La retrajo, el corazón le martilleaba salvaje en el pecho.

Entonces la magia de Emrys lo llenó todo, como un alivio cálido. La sintió acercarse a él y tantearle. Luego se retiró. Mordred lo vio llegar corriendo entre la multitud, empujando a las personas para abrirse paso. El sonido de ambulancias se fue acercando. Merlín corrió hacia él, había miedo en su rostro.

—¡Alex! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Mordred tembló. Emrys llegaría a darse cuenta de que había utilizado magia y eso no sería bueno. Sin embargo, el brujo parecía demasiado preocupado por él como para notarlo. Alexa les miró, llorosa. Fue cuando Merlín la notó.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella asintió.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Un hombre se cruzó un alto, el autobús lo esquivó pero explotó un neumático —Dijo Merlín, aún seguía mirándole en busca de heridas—. Perdió el control. Iba saliendo del bar cuando sucedió. Tu espalda está herida…

Alexa se puso pálida y Merlín le hizo rotar. Mordred sintió como le quitaba la chaqueta, su espalda ardió.

—Lo sé, no es nada.

—Vamos, un paramédico debe verlo.

—No —Se opuso al agarre y miró a los paramédicos que estaban atendiendo al conductor—. No es grave, mejor que atiendan a los que si lo necesitan.

Un par de amigas de Alexa llegaron entonces y se lanzaron a abrazarla. Alexa tenía los nervios de punta y comenzó a llorar sin control. Al final terminaron llevándosela. Ella le miró culpable y él simplemente le sonrió.

Cuando se volvió a Merlín, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras analizaba la escena del accidente.

—¿Cómo fue que…? ¿Viste lo que detuvo el autobús?

—No realmente, ¿por qué?

Merlín le miró fijamente un momento, luego relajó la expresión.

—No importa. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Mordred asintió y caminaron en silencio lejos del accidente. La molestia en su espalda se hizo más grande y se preguntó si no tenía algún vidrio dentro. Merlín estuvo inusualmente callado mientras tomaban un taxi.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, sus padres aún no había llegado. Mordred fue a la cocina por el botiquín con Merlín pisándole los talones, podía sentir la sospecha con la que le miraba.

—Limpiemos eso —Le dijo. Mordred se quitó la playera y se sentó en uno de los bancos. No era la primera vez que estaba sin playera frente a alguien, pero si la primera que estaba tan consciente de sí mismo y se sintió un poco nervioso.

Emrys retuvo el aliento un poco y le miró el pecho. Mordred pensó que quizá había esperado ver el triskelion que había estado allí en su otra vida. Le dio la espalda y el brujo comenzó a limpiar la herida, que escoció. Merlín sacó un pequeño trozo de vidrio, que dejó en la encimera junto a la gasa manchada de sangre. Una vez cubierta la herida, Emrys se quedó quieto. De pronto, sus dedos acariciaron superficialmente la piel a un lado. Su toque envió chispas de magia por todo su ser.

—Si no hubieras salido del bar, no estarías herido —Murmuró.

—No podía saberlo —Murmuró en respuesta—. Tampoco Alexa —La irritación se encendió en Merlín y alejó su toque. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de justificarse—. Íbamos por algo de comer.

—¿Ahora son amigos?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Merlín se alejó y guardó todo, desechando las vendas usadas. Mordred le miró.

—¿Por qué te ibas del bar?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Merlín dijo: —No me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Ah, entiendo.

—Debo volver, Louisa me envió un mensaje para pasar por la cena —Emrys no le sonrió, sólo vaciló un poco—. Nos vemos después.

Salió sin esperar respuesta, dejándole un mal sabor de boca. Mordred ee quedó en la cocina un momento, mirando el lugar donde el brujo había estado parado. Extendió su magia para curarse a sí mismo. No había necesidad de que sus padres supieran de eso.

Pasaron algunos días antes de que Merlín dejara de observar sus movimientos, Mordred pensaba que era porque sospechaba de su magia pero, luego notó, que huía siempre que Alexa estaba cerca, dando excusas pobres para marcharse sin siquiera saludarla.

—Dios, creo que me odia —Gimió Alexa la quinta vez que sucedió. Mordred le sonrió.

—Sí, creo que te culpa por lo del accidente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

—Lo mismo le dije.

—Creo que teme que le quite a su mejor amigo —Sugirió—. O está celoso.

—¿Celoso de qué?

Alexa le miró con una ceja alzada, luego se alejó caminando mientras murmuraba " _hombres"_. Mordred la vio hablando con Merlín después del taller, este parecía bastante incómodo mientras la escuchaba.

Y cuando Mordred se acercó, su cara se puso roja y murmuró que había olvidado algo dentro del aula. Decidió que no preguntaría, no quería saber lo que Alexa le había dicho. Las mujeres daban mucho miedo.


	10. Roturas

**X**

 **Roturas**

—He pensado —Dijo Merlín algunos días después, distrayéndolo de la música. Estaban compartiendo audífonos e inconscientemente su mano había imitado los acordes de la guitarra—. Nunca te he escuchado tocar.

—¿Quieres escucharme?

—Solo si tú quieres que lo haga.

Sonrió. Emrys solía hacer eso desde que había llorado en su casa, no le obligaba a hacer nada si no quería y le preguntaba antes de tomar cualquier invitación de sus padres. Y aunque le había asegurado que estaba bien, el brujo se había tomado todo muy enserio.

Mordred hizo una reverencia burlona hacia él.

—Será un honor tocar para el gran Merlín Emrys.

Esa tarde, Merlín ocupó el lugar que Paul alguna vez había reclamado como suyo en la tumbona. Él solía pensar que era el lugar reservado para su mejor amigo, ver a Merlín sentado allí era tan bueno como doloroso. Un recordatorio de lo único que podrían ser.

Comenzó con un par de acordes al azar, avanzando a una de las canciones que habían estado escuchando esa tarde. Le gustaba tocar, cerrar los ojos y relajarse mientras lo hacía. Era algo firmemente arraigado en Alex, tanto como la magia en Mordred. La música podía ser una forma de magia si se lo pensaba, era bueno para ello y para cantar. Pero cantar no era algo que le gustara hacer en público.

—¿Hace cuanto que tocas?

Abrió los ojos, Emrys tenía su mirada fija en él.

—Desde que pude sostener la guitarra. Mi padre tocaba en una banda, así conoció a mi madre. La música fue parte de mi educación temprana. Tuve una de juguete antes incluso que un oso de peluche.

—Que adorable —Rió Merlín—. Si las chicas supieran esto, serías bastante popular.

—No quiero ser popular —Su nariz se arrugó—. He visto esa página donde suben tus fotos. No quiero saber que piensan de mi.

Merlín no respondió, simplemente miró al horizonte donde el sol estaba muriendo, el cielo teñido de rojo degradado a púrpura. El aire estaba fresco y alborotaba sus cabellos.

—Supongo que dicen que eres reservado y que tienes ojos impresionantes —Mordred detuvo su toque, intentando evitar que las mariposas alzaran el vuelo en su estómago infructuosamente—. Al menos eso es lo que Alexa dijo... No me gustan las redes sociales.

—Sí, lo he notado. Yo soy reservado en público y tú lo eres en privado, es gracioso. Eres demasiado anticuado.

—¿De verdad acabas de llamarme anticuado?

—Acéptalo, Merlín, te gustan los libros viejos, la biblioteca, la historia. Odias las redes sociales, las fotografías y la comida rápida. Te llevas —y esto espeluznante— muy bien con los adultos, más aún si tienen más de cuarenta. Eres un alma vieja.

Merlín le miró entre ofendido y divertido.

—No seas tan cabezota.

—Lo único que compensa todo eso es que te juntas conmigo —Continuó Mordred—. Soy genial por ambos.

—Oh, cuánta modestia. ¿Estás diciendo que debo agradecer tu amistad?

—Deberías.

Merlín negó con la cabeza, el pliegue de sus ojos indicando su diversión. Luego se quedó quieto, el sol desapareciendo por completo, dando paso a la penumbra. Pronto, dejaría de ver los rasgos de Emrys con claridad.

—Bueno, lo hago —Dijo en el inusual silencio que seguía al atardecer, cuando todo animal se preparaba para dormir—. Agradezco tener tu amistad. Realmente lo hago.

No pudo responder nada. Sentimientos de cariño se deslizaron por la superficie de Merlín, sinceridad. Y culpa.

—Me alegra haberte conocido en esta vida. Jamás pensé que llegaríamos a ser tan buenos amigos.

Mordred dudó.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es algo complicado —Merlín enlazó las manos sobre su estómago—. Tenía una opinión distinta de ti. Una no muy buena.

Intento ignorar que eso dolió más de lo que debería. Estaban cerca de una línea muy peligrosa a cruzar.

—Entonces… ¿por qué me hablaste en primer lugar?

—He cometido muchos errores —Los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, cargados de remordimiento—. Y me arrepiento de ellos.

Mordred sintió que le estaba hablando a él, al chico druida, al caballero. Y, por primera vez, quiso alejarse de él. No quería el pasado entre ellos. Quería lo que tenían allí, bromas, compañía bajo las estrellas. Solo eso.

—Una vez conocí a alguien —Comenzó Merlín. Mordred deseó que se callara, aquella confesión iba a doler más que cualquier otra—. Alguien que merecía más de lo que estuve dispuesto a darle. Él era la única persona que podía entenderme, verme por quien yo era.

—Merlín…

—Al conocerte encontré eso de nuevo. Eres… no lo sé, más de lo que esperaba. Y no puedo evitarlo… Llevo meses pensando —Desvió la mirada, sus mejillas se colorearon—. En ti, en lo que somos. Alexa me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas hace varios días, incluso ese accidente...

No asimiló el momento en que el brujo se incorporó y se inclinó hacia él. No hasta que su mano tocó su mejilla y sus ojos ardieron en los suyos. —Alex…

Mordred vio estrellas en su mirada, la magia, la vida, el dolor y la traición. El ángulo recto que era su nariz y su boca. Los pensamientos cuerdos se marcharon cuando su aliento golpeó su rostro, pero se quedó el conocimiento de que Emrys lo abandonaría tarde o temprano. Emrys no le amaba, ni podría hacerlo cuando supiera la verdad.

—No.

Levantó la mano y se impulsó hacia atrás. El toque de Merlín se retiró, dejando un frío vacío.

—Lo siento.

—No puedo —Su voz sonó temblorosa. Merlín le miró, parecía un cachorrito desamparado en la lluvia y solo logró confundirle más.

" _¿Por qué haces esto, Emrys?"_

En cuanto se deslizó fuera de su mente, algo cambió. Merlín perdió color y su aliento salió entrecortado. Vio el momento exacto en el que todo cayó en su lugar y su mirada se volvió casi horrorizada.

—¿Mor… dred?

Mordred tensó la mandíbula, el daño estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Su mirada se volvió a la suya. Merlín se alejó un paso y tropezó con la tumbona, así que optó por caminar hacia un lado. Él no se movió, simplemente porque no podía, el miedo en sus ojos llevando hielo a sus venas. Por la expresión en el rostro del hechicero, alguien podría decir que le había golpeado.

Se arrepintió de haberse revelado. ¿Cómo iba a reparar esto?

—¿Tú…? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?

Hablar fue muy difícil. —Hace ocho meses.

Merlín hizo la cuenta, sus ojos buscaron algo a lo que atenerse pero no pareció encontrarlo. Luego algo en él se cerró.

—¿Estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo?

—No, no mentí —Intentó, aunque sabía que era inútil.

—¿Ah, no?

—Solo... no te lo dije.

Emrys dejó ir una risa escéptica, un trasfondo adolorido.

—Claro. Has fingido ser alguien que no eres y eso no es mentir.

La furia que creía haber olvidado hacía meses, terminó de acumularse y se volvió una bola de fuego. Sintió su magia hervir en las venas.

—No fingí —Le escupió—. Este soy yo, todo este tiempo fui yo. Y esto no es mi culpa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dímelo tú.

Merlín frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que yo hice esto?

—Sé que tú lo hiciste —Mordred permaneció sentado, apretó sus puños para intentar calmarse. Ya había perdonado a Emrys por eso, podrían hablar como personas civilizadas sin que él perdiera los estribos—. Estabas allí cuando sucedió, fuiste tú el que me llamó en el bar.

Tardó un momento, pero Merlín sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo al fin lo que había hecho. Sus ojos estaban grandes y temerosos. Le miraba como si de pronto hubiera descubierto que tenía un tigre viviendo en su departamento en lugar de un gatito. Y dolió como el infierno. ¿Realmente había ese hombre estado a punto de besarlo hacía solo unos minutos?

—¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste?

El miedo de Emrys dio paso a la incredulidad con mucha rapidéz. El sentimiento de dolor brilló en la superficie un momento, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía y le cerrara la puerta de su mente en la cara. Para Mordred, eso se sintió como una traición.

Bien, él también podía jugar de la misma manera.

—No sabía si confiar en ti.

Merlín compuso una expresión adolorida pero resignada.

—¿Solo te sentaste ahí y desconfiaste de mi desde el inicio?

—¿Qué más podía hacer? Me despertaste y estaba solo, confundido. Y después apareciste, actuando como si nada sucediera.

—Yo… no lo sabía —El brujo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, podía verlas brillando por la débil luz que provenía de la calle. Sintió que se abría de nuevo a él, esperando que fuera una especie de consuelo. Mordred lo rechazó, esto se le había ido de las manos—. ¿Qué pensaste que era esto? ¿Una venganza o algo parecido?

Pasó un largo momento en que no dijo nada. El silencio diría lo suficiente.

—Por los dioses, ¡lo pensabas! —No iba a negarlo. Merlín se movió en su lugar, parecía comenzar a desesperarse de su silencio. Sabía que no hablar era como un castigo para él—. Ha pasado más de un milenio ¿No te detuviste a pensar que he cambiado?

Mordred no respondió.

—Lo siento, Mordred, yo no quería que esto sucediera. He visto a las reencarnaciones de otras personas y nunca pensé que esto podría ser posible. Yo… —Tomó una pausa para calmarse, la vergüenza vibró en el aire y supo lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Está bien, nunca antes había llamado a alguien antes de ti. Y lo admito, estaba molesto la primera vez que te vi. Desee que realmente fueras tú para…

Mordred dejó escapar una risa sin sentimiento.

—¿Vengarte? Lo sabía.

—Lo quería —Aceptó Merlín—. Aún después de tanto tiempo, dolía.

—Ya pagué por ello —Exclamó Mordred, al fin perdiendo la calma; las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos—. ¡Me quitaron lo que más quería, Emrys! ¡Y pague por haber odiado!

—¡También me quitaste todo lo que más quería! —Merlín apretó los dedos en puños. Luego volvió la cara, como si no pudiera mirarle—. Arthur era…

Mordred odio a Arthur, porque a pesar de todo seguía quitándole lo que amaba. Ni muerto Merlín podría olvidarlo alguna vez.

—Sé lo que él era para ti —Le dijo miserablemente—. Intentas llenar el vacío que dejó, aunque ni siquiera eres consciente de ello.

Poniéndose de pie, miró a Emrys directamente a los ojos.

—He estado todos estos meses captando tus mensajes, siendo consciente de cuando me comparabas con él.

—Mordred, escúchame, eso no es así —Merlín dio un paso hacia él y luego se lo pensó. El momento de duda estaba allí, sin embargo, lacerando a Mordred como un cuchillo. Repentinamente se sintió pequeño. Quería que Emrys se acercara, que negara los sentimientos que había tenido por Arthur y admitiera lo que sentía por él. Por Dios, había intentado besarle. No obstante, sabía que Emrys no lo haría.

—No es así…

—Lo es. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que me hablaste, que estabas buscando aferrarte a algo de tu vida pasada y ya no importaba si era una parte mala como lo soy yo. Tampoco confiabas en mí, nunca lo hiciste. Al menos hasta que estuviste seguro que yo no era yo en absoluto, te convenciste a ti mismo de que era otra persona, por eso me acusas de haber fingido. Pero no, Emrys, era yo quien bromeaba contigo, quién te sostuvo cuando encontraste a la reencarnación de alguien más. Fui yo quien te ofreció compartir mis sueños, justo como lo hice en Camelot. Cuando me rechazaste y me alejaste. Y no voy a quedarme para ver cómo lo haces de nuevo. Está claro que siempre me verás como tu enemigo.

Tomó su guitarra y caminó directo a la puerta. Emrys no se movió.

—Mordred…

—Sabes dónde está la salida.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quedó parado allí, en la penumbra. Puso una mano en la puerta, como si ese gesto fuera a cambiar algo. Por un momento, sintió a Emrys parado frente a ella, como su mano se deslizaba justo donde se encontraba la suya. Retuvo el aliento.

Pero Emrys no llegó a tocar la madera y siguió su camino. Cuando la puerta del frente se cerró, Mordred se deslizó contra la superficie y enterró la cara entre sus brazos, mientras sus hombros se agitaban en un llanto silencioso.

Ese día, el pronóstico había predicho un cielo despejado. La tormenta que azotó la ciudad fue inesperada.


	11. Recuerdos de una dama

**N/A:** Es hora de que mis bebés se den cuenta de que se aman xD, Gracias XxAzucan89xX por el apoyo!

* * *

 **XI**

 **Recuerdos de una dama**

Emrys faltó a clases lo que restaba de semana y, por más que quisiera, no podía concentrarse. El aula se sentía vacía sin el chico que se sentaba a su lado. Aunque Alexa iba a hacerle compañía alguna veces, solía refugiarse en la biblioteca para evitar a todos los demás. Muchas personas habían ido a preguntarle por él, algunas actuando como si forzosamente debería saber dónde estaba o qué le sucedía.

Mordred tenía suficiente de eso.

Su madre le preguntó una tarde si había algo mal; él estaba tocando la guitarra, luciendo miserable posiblemente. La miró y le dio una sonrisa, que seguro no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Por qué habría algo mal?

—Temo que una nube negra de pronto aparezca sobre tu cabeza y comience a llover en medio de la sala —Ella fue y puso una mano sobre su frente—. ¿No estás enfermo?

—Tal vez.

El tono fue demasiado triste, lo supo desde antes de que saliera de su boca.

—¿Qué es?

Él quería decirle, que ella supiera todo. Pero no lo entendería, nadie podría a menos que fuera una reencarnación también. Ni siquiera Emrys podría entender lo que él sentía, atrapado en un cuerpo siendo dos personas al mismo tiempo pero no sabiendo quién es en realidad. Emrys lo había acusado de fingir. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Había fingido? ¿Era Alex o era Mordred? Ya no lo sabía.

—Tengo… ¿magia?

Las lágrimas en sus ojos lucharon por salir, las contuvo tercamente. Su madre enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió.

—¿Magia? ¿Cómo los magos? ¿Con los conejos y las cartas? ¿O como en Harry Potter? —Mordred bajó la cabeza—. Está bien, cuando quieras hablar de ello, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Te amo.

Revolvió su cabello y caminó a la escalera. Desde abajo, escuchó cuando exclamó: —¡Eddie! ¡Tu hijo cree que es un mago otra vez! ¡Te dije que no debíamos darle esa carta falsa cuando cumplió once!

Sonrió a su pesar, porque de una u otra forma, eso había logrado animarle un poco. Emrys se había reído mucho cuando le contó que sus padres le habían dado la carta cuando era un niño y él realmente había creído que iba a ir a Hogwarts.

Pensar en Emrys siempre era de dos formas, reconfortante o doloroso. Sentir las dos cosas al mismo tiempo le hacían pensar que ya debía haber perdido la cabeza. Se recostó para seguir tocando, ya que hacer magia estaba fuera de cuestión, tendría que enfocarse en otras cosas.

Estaba escuchando _Can't buy me love_ de los Beatles cuando Alexa irrumpió en la biblioteca a la semana siguiente. Se sentó frente a él y le jaló el audífono.

—Vi Merlín entrar a la oficina del decano —Le susurró. Mordred movió nerviosamente las piernas y se encogió de hombros para seguir con su tarea—. ¡Alex!

—¡Shhh! —La mandó a callar el chico de la mesa contigua. Ella le ignoró.

—Sea lo que sea que ha pasado entre ustedes, deberían arreglarlo.

—No puedo —Le miró—. No puedo arreglar esto, no es tan fácil como poner un curita sobre una cortada o cinta en un papel. Alex, agradezco tu preocupación, pero hay cosas que simplemente hay que dejarlas seguir.

Alexa le miró mortificada.

—Siempre me gustó verlos juntos, ¿sabes? —Le confió—. Parecían, no sé, como de otro mundo. Es como si ambos pertenecieran a otro lugar y solo pudieran encontrar compañía en el otro. Todos los demás estábamos un poco celosos de lo que tenían.

Mordred suspiró y le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—Cualquier cosa, Alex, puedes contar conmigo. ¿Lo sabes, no? Me agradas.

—¿Podrías ir a coquetear a otro lado? —Dijo el chico de la mesa contigua, irritado. Alexa le envió una mirada cargada de intención y, luego de apretar la mano de Mordred, se levantó y se fue.

Emrys no fue a clases esa semana tampoco y, el viernes, Mordred caminó a la salida completamente solo. No quería ir a casa y tampoco quería quedarse en la biblioteca. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Louisa, parada y mirando su reloj como si esperara a alguien. Cuando volvió su mirada a él, temió que Emrys estuviera detrás, pero ella le saludó, su sonrisa blanca. Mordred sintió vergüenza ante la mirada limpia de sus ojos verdes.

—Pensé que tal vez no te encontraría —Dijo ella, yendo a abrazarle—. Es un alivio que no te hayas ido temprano.

Mordred últimamente no sabía qué responder, se estaba haciendo una costumbre molesta que debía romper.

—Lou… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Es un poco obvio, ¿no crees? —Ella rió—. He venido a invitarte a almorzar, para sacarte información. Hace meses que no te pasas por nuestra casa.

—¿Información sobre qué?

Louisa comenzó a caminar, sus tacones haciendo ruido en la acera. Enredó su brazo con el suyo, aunque ella era ligeramente más alta que él.

—Quiero hablar sobre Merlín. Oh, no pongas esa cara. Primero vayamos a un lugar más privado.

El lugar privado resultó ser un café. Louisa le pidió un emparedado y una malteada. Ella tomó café simple y fue directo al grano.

—Sé lo que ocurrió.

Mordred se puso blanco como el papel. La mujer empujó la malteada hacia él.

—No, Merlín no me lo dijo. Ni lo hará, por eso estoy aquí. Pero me imaginé que sucedería pronto. La primera vez que te vi, tenias ese aire que solo él y los de tu tipo tienen. Como si no pertenecieran a este mundo —Mordred asintió a las mismas palabras que había dicho Alexa—. Me sorprende que él no se diera cuenta, aunque tengo la teoría de que no quería verlo.

—Sí, tal vez. Pero, Lou, ¿esto no te asusta?

—No, en absoluto. Mordred —sí, sé tu verdadero nombre—. Verás, soy terapeuta. Y esta no es la primera vez que Merlín conoce a una reencarnación cuyo velo ha sido levantado.

Asimilando aquella información, Mordred la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Louisa sonrió comprensiva.

—Merlín solo menciona a mi padre cuando le preguntan cómo nos conocimos. Pero, ciertamente, no es él quien debería llevarse el crédito —Louisa apretó su taza y sus ojos brillaron cuando le miró—. Mi abuela era la reencarnación de Morgana.

Luchando con el impulso de pararse y correr, o tirarse al suelo a llorar, Mordred jadeó en busca del aire que de pronto le faltaba. Los ojos de Louisa cobraron sentido entonces, el verde cristalino que una vez le miró con el amor de una madre.

—Conoció a Merlín cuando era una adulta. Ella decía que fue muy confuso.

—Ella… ¿fue llamada también?

—¿Llamada?

—¿Merlín despertó su memoria pasada?

—Oh, ¿eso te ocurrió a ti? —Ella meditó—. Interesante… No, no. Mi abuela era diferente a ti. Ella nació con sus recuerdos, aunque eran como sueños, como ver la vida de alguien más. Al menos, eso decía. Sus padres consideraban que estaba enferma, un poco loca. Ya sabes, las personas normales no lo entienden. Pero eso no le impidió seguir adelante, se casó con mi abuelo y tuvo un hijo al que le contó historias sobre el rey Arthur, sobre Merlín. Y entonces, un día, se topó con él.

Mordred escuchó atentamente, consternado. Escuchar aquello de Louisa era… increíble. Entonces ella no solo sabía de la magia y la inmortalidad de Emrys. ¡Ella le había conocido toda su vida!

—Merlín vive un ciclo de vida cada ciertos años, ¿sabes? Cuando lo conocí era viejo, no tan viejo como mi abuela pero si mayor. Tenía canas y arrugas, también barba y bigote —Hizo un gesto con la mano por su cara, arrugando la nariz—. Cuando mi abuela lo conoció, era joven, quizá como ahora. Y fue una gran impresión. Ella recordaba todo y, dijo, sintió un poco de rencor hacia él. Pero ella y Merlín charlaron, mucho. Mi padre dijo que pasaron meses yendo a sentarse en el jardín todos los días. Era una maravilla, conocer al héroe de los cuentos con los que había crecido.

Merlín es callado como el infierno y se guarda muchas cosas, supongo que ha sido así toda su vida. Un día me dijo que le tomó un tiempo confiar en mi abuela, pensar que no iba a apuñalarlo por la espalda o algo parecido. Él se fue, como siempre lo hacía, y volvió muchos años después, cuando yo tenía seis. Mi abuela y mi padre me habían contado las historias también y mi madre, bueno, creo que ella nunca lo creyó del todo. Yo no lo hice, no realmente, hasta que él comenzó de nuevo el ciclo cuando yo tenía diecisiete. ¡Las personas creían que era mi hermanito!

Lou tomó aire y se enderezó en la silla.

—Claro que, bueno, mi abuela no me habló solo sobre Merlín. También de los demás. Merlín no lo sabe, ni debe saberlo, pero… —Se giró hacia su bolso y sacó un libro bastante antiguo, el papel amarillo desprendió ese olor característico a viejo y encerrado cuando lo abrió. Lo acercó a él. Mordred sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio el rostro de un niño druida, con ojos grandes y rostro redondo. Luego al lado, al joven caballero de mirada penetrante que debía haber sido—. Ella era buena dibujando y nos ilustró todo lo que pudo.

Cambió las hojas y de pronto, el mundo se movió cuando vio un retrato de Arthur, su armadura detallada a la perfección. Había muchos más, de un Arthur pequeño jugando con una espada o enfurruñado mientras tomaba lecciones. Había bocetos de Uther que nunca fueron terminados, sus ojos eran fríos y el trazo vacilante, y muchos más de Merlín, había uno especialmente detallado donde sostenía un ramo de flores.

—Nunca se los he mostrado a Merlín, porque temo que sea demasiado para él. Pero es por ello que supe que tú eras una reencarnación, porque eres exactamente a como ella te dibujó.

Dejó que Mordred pasara las hojas y guardó silencio mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas cuando llegó a los caballeros. Reconoció a Gwaine, quien fue dibujado más que cualquier otro. Estaban Percival y Elyan. Leon y Gwen.

Y la reencarnación por la que Merlín había llorado hacía pocos meses.

" _Lancelot"._ Leyó que decía. Mordred comprendió entonces. El hombre que sostenía un bebé era el caballero que había dado su vida por Camelot, de quien los otros caballeros hablaban con cariño, respeto y profunda tristeza. De quien Gwaine había estado celoso porque le había robado el lugar como el mejor amigo de Merlín después de Arthur.

—Mi abuela decía que había pedido perdón a Merlín por todos sus errores. Por todo lo que causó. Que sentía el arrepentimiento de Morgana en su corazón y que sus recuerdos estaban allí por esa razón. Porque debía concluir ese ciclo con Merlín —Ella puso una mano en la suya—. Creo que es lo mismo para ti. Tenias asuntos pendientes y él contigo. A veces, por diversas razones, el velo se retira. Y el destino obra de formas misteriosas.

—Lou… —Ella apretó su agarre, infundiéndole valor. Por fin podía decir lo que de verdad sentía a alguien que comprendía, aunque no a la perfección, pero sabía. Y solo con ello estaba bien—. Tengo miedo.

—Lo sé —Susurró—. He tenido muchos casos como tú, me especialice e investigue. Sé que no puedo comprender lo que se siente, pero hablar ayuda. Y estoy aquí para escucharte. Sé que mi abuela lo habría hecho, lo habría entendido y te habría amado.

Bajó sus ojos. Mirar a Louisa se convirtió en el recuerdo de la dama que le refugió en sus habitaciones y le cuidó mientras estaba herido. Nunca le había agradecido a Morgana por todo lo que había hecho. Ni le había dicho cuánto la había amado.

—Gracias.

Era lo más cercano que estaría nunca de hacerlo.

* * *

Después de la charla con Louisa, Mordred se sintió ligero, un gran peso que no sabía que llevaba sobre los hombros se levantó.

Sabía que debía hablar con Emrys. Louisa había dicho que el brujo apenas salía de su piso y que, tal vez, solo le tomaría un tiempo asimilar todo. Ella le aseguró que Merlín no le odiaba, porque lo había visto llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Eso apretó su corazón, si Emrys estaba sufriendo por su culpa…

Pero no podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hechicero, aunque con su magia restaurada pudiera sentir los atisbos de sus sentimientos, no creía que Merlín le dejara hacerlo de nuevo. Había muchas cosas que no entendía y eran dolorosas.

¿Qué asuntos pendientes tenía con Merlín? ¿Y por qué había desarrollado sentimientos profundos por él? ¿Qué tan cerca habían estado en la otra vida de todo aquello? Merlín le temió y le abandonó como Mordred, pero había querido compensarselo a Alex. ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿O era algo más?

Las dudas eran demasiadas y le abrumaron. Pasaron largas noches pensando y, cuando otra semana pasó, decidió que ya no podía seguir de esa forma, ahogándose en incertidumbre. Tenía que ver a Emrys y afrontar lo que encontrara en él. Si era rechazo, tendría que vivir con ello. Si era perdón, ya pensaría que hacer.

Aunque ya no podía imaginar una vida en la que Emrys no estuviera.


	12. Ecos del pasado

**N/A** : Ahora, veamos el punto de vista de Merlín c:

* * *

 **XII**

 **Ecos del pasado**

La primera vez que Merlín lo vio, tenía seis o siete años. Era un niño de rizos rebeldes, con ojos grandes y curiosos que extendió su mano para tomar las gotas de lluvia que caían del borde de la cornisa de una tienda de conveniencia. El tiempo se ralentizó, como siempre lo hacía cuando su magia daba con el eco de almas pasadas. El murmullo de la lluvia contra su paraguas se detuvo y vio el momento exacto en que el agua tocó la piel de su pequeña mano, separándose en gotas diminutas.

El eco siempre venía con pequeños trozos de recuerdos, como las miradas y las sonrisas. Con ese niño fue diferente. Lo que vino a él fue un pedido de ayuda, el aroma del bosque y luego, la lágrima que chocó contra su piel pálida cuando rogó por la vida de una niña druida de la que estaba enamorado. La sensación cosquilleante de la magia arraigada en el centro de su mismo ser. El eco de Mordred fue más poderoso, incluso que el de Morgana.

En el fragmento de segundo que dio un paso, el momento se disolvió y los sonidos llenaron sus oídos. Se detuvo algunos pasos después, su mano apretando de más el mango del paraguas. Una niña y una mujer salieron de la tienda, el niño volvió su rostro hacia ellas.

Merlín se dio cuenta de que quería ir y tomar su delgado cuello, apretarlo hasta que su último aliento escapara por su boca de labios rosados. Ira fría se deslizó por su interior, su mente gritando: " _El traidor" "El asesino" "El asesino de Arthur"_. Su magia vibró. Quería _matarlo_ , hacerlo pagar. Destruirlo hasta que no quedara _nada_. Y estuvo a punto, de no ser porque el pequeño sonrió, llamando a su madre y rompiendo el trance en el que Merlín se había sumergido.

Tembloroso, sus labios dejaron escapar el aire.

La madre tomó a su hija con una mano y a su hijo con otra y, riendo, les dijo que debían correr lo más rápido que podían hasta llegar a casa. Los niños corearon en acuerdo y los tres salieron disparados por la acera, las bolsas que la mujer llevaba se tambalearon y una barrita de cereales cayó al suelo, muy cerca de él. Merlín se inclinó para tomarla. Al levantar la vista, vio que el niño se había dado cuenta y volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente. Merlín le miró mientras la extendía hacia él, que la tomó con su mano pequeña y le sonrió. " _Gracias, señor"_ , le dijo con la voz más adorable que había escuchado, luego se marchó corriendo tras de su madre y su hermana.

Se sintió sucio, repulsivo y avergonzado.

Había estado a punto de matar a un niño inocente, que nada tenía que ver con el hombre que le había arrebatado todo en su vida pasada. Tardó un rato allí parado, mientras las personas corrían bajo la lluvia para refugiarse.

Algo similar le había sucedido con la reencarnación de Morgana, solo que nunca fue tan agresivo. Y, eventualmente, ella y él se perdonaron, incluso se hicieron amigos y vivieron días de agradable compañía. Merlín se volvió parte de su familia y su hijo le admiró como a un héroe, su nieta le amó como a un abuelo y seguían siendo tan unidos como al principio.

Pero con Mordred, con Mordred el rencor era demasiado fuerte, aunque sabía que no podía culpar a ese pequeño niño por nada. Él no era como Morgana, no podía recordar y, posiblemente, nunca lo haría. Merlín pasó una mano por su cara y talló el puente de su nariz, Su barba de días picó su piel, había estado dejándola crecer un poco y le hacía lucir como un hombre de al menos cuarenta años.

Decidió que era mejor olvidar aquel encuentro, justo como había hecho con las demás reencarnaciones que había encontrado en su vida. Aún tenía fresca la imagen de un Gwaine casándose en una pequeña iglesia. Esa también había sido una visión rara y le reafirmó lo que ya sabía, que las reencarnaciones nunca serían como sus vidas pasadas. Era mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado.

Sin embargo —y vamos, ya debía haberlo sabido—, el destino era una mierda sin sentido, con planes que a menudo ignoraban sus deseos. Y se encontró con el niño de nuevo, en muchos lugares. Cuando caminaba por el parque o en la tienda de conveniencia, su mirada siempre atraída como un imán. Lo vio incluso durante el trabajo de medio tiempo donde era encargado de una librería pequeña, cuando llegó con su madre a comprar el tercer libro de Harry Potter.

Poco a poco, y mientras más lo miraba, comenzó a preguntarse si así habría sido Mordred en su niñez. El niño era completamente adorable, más aún cuando sonreía y mostraba orgulloso el diente que le faltaba, presumiendo que el hada de los dientes le había dejado una libra completa bajo la almohada.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tomarle cariño y le siguió a lo largo de su vida, siempre en la distancia, como una sombra, su magia volviéndose incluso protectora. Cuando tuvo la edad en la que había conocido a Mordred, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había hecho, en cómo había estado dispuesto a dejarlo morir. Había sido por el bien de Arthur, claro, pero… ¿en qué clase de persona se había convertido " _por el bien de Arthur"_? ¿" _Por el bien de Albion"_? Después de muchos siglos para pensar, para ver la magia extinguirse, ya nada tenía sentido incluso.

Se tomó algunos años fuera de Londres, viajó a otro de sus lugares favoritos, América y pensó mucho más sobre su vida. Hacía tiempo que había perdido de vista su propósito. Sabía que Arthur regresaría cuando Albion lo necesitara, debido a lo que había hecho, enviando su cuerpo a Avalon. Pero comenzaba a pensar que ese momento no llegaría nunca. Lo había esperado durante las duras guerras, durante los genocidios, pero no sucedió. Se encontró con muchas reencarnaciones, pero no Arthur. Nunca Arthur. Ya no tenía muchas razones por las que seguir, aunque ver la evolución de la humanidad era interesante y aún le encantaba aprender sobre lo que la modernidad había traído.

Cuando el hijo de su vieja amiga falleció, se sintió triste. Volvió con Louisa para comenzar un nuevo ciclo. Se cambió el nombre a Merlín por primera vez en siglos y utilizó su nombre druida como apellido. Ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo que deseaba tener la suerte de poder quitarse años de encima. Se había vuelto una mujer guapa e independiente. Y se quedó a vivir con ella.

Cuando buscó a la reencarnación de Mordred se dijo a sí mismo que no era porque quería desesperadamente verlo. Y cuando vio en lo que se había convertido, su corazón se saltó un latido. El joven se había vuelto tan apuesto como el más jóven de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, pero había algo en sus ojos que Mordred nunca había tenido. Quizá fuera porque ese chico había crecido con una madre, un padre y una hermana, porque había tenido un mejor amigo, todo lo que el druida debía haber deseado siempre.

Ese conocimiento ardió en su conciencia, porque tal vez él le había arrebatado toda oportunidad de felicidad a Mordred en su vida pasada. Fue allí cuando comenzó a sentir una culpa que llenó todo. O casi todo.

Él no sabría decir porqué lo siguió al bar aquella noche, ni por qué sus ojos le siguieron durante todo el tiempo. Pudo ver que él se daba cuenta, que sus ojos hermosos también le buscaron al otro lado de la barra. Sentía el pulso de magia, débil que provenía de él, su brillo cubierto por una gruesa tela.

Merlín no sabría decir tampoco por qué lo intentó, por qué deseó escuchar esa voz profunda dentro de su cabeza.

" _Mordred"._

Como si le hubiera escuchado, el chico elevó la cabeza en su lugar y la movió como si buscara algo. Merlín sostuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos se fijaron en él de nuevo, había algo turbio en ellos y se imaginó que había tomado demasiado. Y luego, como habían venido, se fueron. El chico se desmayó poco después. Su amigo le golpeó en la mejilla mientras lo llamaba. Merlín se acercó para preguntarle si podía ayudar.

" _Es su primera vez ebrio"_ Rió el agradable sujeto, parecía divertido por el asunto. " _Supongo que no tiene tolerancia al alcohol"_.

Merlín lo ayudó a levantarlo de la mesa y sintió un cosquilleo cuando su aliento golpeó su cuello momentáneamente, mientras murmuraba " _Poool"_ en voz baja, gruesa y arrastrada. Merlín sintió una punzada de celos. El chico, que se presentó como Paul, le agradeció una vez que "Alex" estaba en su auto. Los vio marcharse.

" _Alex"_ Murmuró en la soledad de la noche. Una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

Esa noche, Louisa le preguntó por qué sonreía como un tonto.

Y como el tonto que era, no se cuestionó a sí mismo qué podría significar.

* * *

Eligió la carrera de Historia por segunda vez, aunque la anterior la había tomado en otra universidad. El decano le había asegurado que tenían una buena oferta educativa y eran bastante competitivos; el hombre había conocido a "su abuelo", que realmente no había sido otro más que él mismo; Merlín siempre encontraba gracioso que dijeran que era la viva imagen de su antepasado y no pensaran que podría ser él. Los mortales realmente habían perdido el toque de la desconfianza. Aunque el gobierno había estado tras sus pasos por muchos siglos. Lástima que no contaran con su habilidad de cambia formas.

Cuando vio a Alex entrar al aula, fue como si todo se volviera más brillante por primera vez. Ahí estaba, Mordred de nuevo. El chico le miró de una forma extraña y luego fue a sentarse a su lado. Saber que compartirían lugar le hizo feliz y se sintió simplón, era una agradable coincidencia. Sabía que Mordred había querido ser su amigo en el pasado, era su oportunidad para redimirse. Bien podría intentarlo mientras durara la carrera.

Miró a Alex tentativamente, esperando que se volviera y le sonriera, ¿era normal sentirse tan nervioso? No lo sabía y, siendo sincero, no le importaba. Siempre que iniciaba el ciclo tendía a sentirse más joven, como una persona nueva. Podía ser quien quisiera. Recordaba con cariño su época siendo un hippie cómodo con la vida. Vio los botones en la mochila de Alex, aunque ya sabía que le gustaba Harry Potter.

Alex nunca le sonrió, ni le miró para el caso y la clase transcurrió, así como la siguiente. Merlín se preguntó si tenía un aura de chico raro o algo por el estilo, pero se mantuvo positivo. Tamborileó la mesa con el boli de vacas felices que Louisa le había regalado.

Para el descanso, Alex salió disparado del aula, no miró a nadie en particular ni pareció ir a reunirse con alguien. Merlín se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero él también salió y caminó por la cafetería. Lo vio en una mesa alejada con el móvil en su mano. Sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó frente a él.

Alex resultó ser un friki total, muy agradable, justo como pensó que sería. Al principio era muy esquivo pero una vez que se soltó, no podía callarlo. Y aunque podía seguirle el ritmo en las charlas sobre Harry Potter, no pudo evitar notar que compartía algunas características con Mordred. Por eso, cuando se anunció a sí mismo como un Slytherin, estuvo de acuerdo.

Las diferencias entre Alex y Mordred comenzaban y terminaban con sus ojos, porque la primera vez que lo había visto eran los ojos de alguien que ha crecido amado, y esa sensación seguía allí, aunque algo había cambiado. Tenía la sensación de que Alex no confiaba en él. Y lo entendió cuando le preguntó sobre sus amigos. Alex dijo que Paul y él se habían distanciado por la bifurcación en sus caminos.

Algo le dijo que el chico se sentía muy solo. Justo igual que él.

Como con todo lo que se refería a su pasado, Merlín intentó aferrarse y no pensó mucho en las consecuencias. Alex cuestionó su interés, como cualquier persona normal lo haría y terminaron sentados en el café favorito de Merlín. Con el tiempo, había desarrollado la capacidad de apreciar la belleza de las personas, pues con el pasar de los años y el desgaste, al principio Merlín solía olvidar mirar a quién tenía enfrente. Cuando se daba cuenta, esa persona había cambiado y era hermosa, pero de una forma distinta. Merlín no quería que Alex cambiara, porque en unos años dejaría de ser Mordred y sería un adulto, envejecería y, eventualmente, moriría. La vida de los mortales era demasiado efímera.

Era curioso que Alex no fuera consciente de cuán hermoso era, ni de la atención que llamaba. Si las personas supieran que otras personas los consideran guapos o agradables con mayor frecuencia, tal vez sería un mundo mejor. A él mismo le había tomado un tiempo aceptar el efecto que tenía en quienes le rodeaban.

Al despedirse de Alex, se encontró deseando que el mañana llegara pronto, solo para volver a verlo. Y así pasaron los días, que rápidamente se volvieron meses. Y cada vez, antes de irse a dormir, solo podía desear poder verlo una vez más.

En retrospectiva su amistad había sido buena, mientras duró. Era cierto que se cegó a la posibilidad de que Alex podría ser Mordred, eso debido a la forma en que le miraba. Merlín se convenció a sí mismo que Mordred no podría mirarle de esa forma —como si fuera magia, como si quisiera sostenerle entre sus brazos—, nunca.

En su mente, Mordred solo podría odiarle por lo que le había hecho. No había otra posibilidad.

Dolía pensar que así sería en adelante, que no podría verlo una vez más sin ver el odio en sus ojos.

Tirado en la alfombra de su piso, tenía abiertos varios libros en distintos idiomas. Quería saber si podía viajar en el tiempo para evitar cometer ciertos errores, o simplemente no haber intentado besar a Alex aquella tarde en la azotea. Si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez podrían haber durado años siendo amigos. Merlín sabía que se estaba engañando, no habría podido vivir así. La vida le había enseñado de muy malas maneras que debía amar en el momento y expresarlo, porque el mañana era incierto y después podría ya no haber oportunidad. Era precisamente eso lo que le había impulsado hacia él, aquel accidente del autobús le había recordado lo frágil que era la vida, lo rápido que podría perderlo.

Mordred le había acusado de compararlo con Arthur aquella vez, pero nunca había estado tan equivocado. Porque lo que sentía por él no era para nada lo que había sentido hacia el único y futuro rey. No.

Había tardado algún tiempo, y fue una sorpresa darse cuenta, pero lo que sentía por él era lo mismo que había sentido por Freya. Lo que había visto en sus ojos —y en los de Mordred en el pasado—, era lo que contenían los de ella. Asombro ante su magia, una especie de adoración de culto a héroe y una salvación. Cuanto más tiempo pasó con Alex, más tiempo se preguntó si eso era lo que se había perdido por culpa de las profecías. Si él y Mordred podrían haber llegado a entenderse tan bien, a quererse como algo más. ¿Podrían haber tenido algo tan maravilloso como lo que tenían en esta vida?

Llorar sobre la leche derramada siempre era inútil, por supuesto. Seguramente les habrían separado distintas cosas, como el amor que Mordred tenía por Kara y que resultó ser incluso mortal. Y, si se hubiera enamorado de Mordred en el pasado, habría tenido que elegir entre él y Arthur. Algo que nunca habría podido —ni querido— hacer.

Sin embargo, no podía cambiar lo que sentía en ese momento. Amaba a Alex y también amaba a Mordred, a la combinación mágica que ambos eran. Algo que no había podido explicar por la sorpresa y el dolor. Le había dicho que no confiaba en él y lo tenía merecido, pero vaya que dolía.

Louisa llegó esa tarde y le aventó su pantufla a la cabeza.

—Está lloviendo a cántaros —Le informó—. Para de hacerlo, vas a inundar la ciudad.

Merlín abrazó su rodilla cerca del cuerpo, ella relajó los hombros y una mirada compasiva inundó sus ojos. Retiró los libros y los puso en el sofá antes de sentarse frente a él.

—¿Realmente eres un inmortal de más de un milenio de edad? Porque en este momento luces y actúas como un niño perdido —Su mano fue a parar a su cabello y lo cepilló, como él solía acariciar el de ella cuando era niña. A Merlín seguía impresionándole la preciosa persona en la que Louisa se había convertido y en lo rápido que se le estaba deslizando de las manos. Temía perderla, perder su compañía, aunque ella le golpeara por llamarla señora Jones—. Cariño, no puedes seguir así.

—Nunca he sido bueno en arreglar las cosas que rompo —Murmuró.

Ella le acunó en sus brazos, dejando que descansara la cabeza en su pecho. Era en esos momentos cuando Merlín pensaba en Gaius, aunque ya no podía recordar el sonido de su voz, ni su aroma. Louisa era el único ser humano vivo con el que se permitía sentir completamente, esto gracias a su abuela, quién le dio lo que perdió con el tiempo. Una familia.

Su hijo, el padre de Louisa, también le amaba. Louisa era lo que quedaba de ambos y ella no había podido tener hijos a los que Merlín podría cuidar y contar historias sobre ella.

—A veces hay cosas que no tienen que ser arregladas, rotas son perfectas y pueden convertirse en parte de algo mejor y más hermoso.

Merlín no sabía cómo explicarle que lo que le impedía ir tras Mordred era el temor a su inmortalidad, a lo imparable que parecía ser el tiempo.

Louisa levantó su rostro por la barbilla y le sonrió, su expresión le dijo que lo sabía.

—Sabes que solo tenemos el ahora, Merlín. Es el ahora lo único que cuenta para los que somos mortales. Si lo dejas ir ahora, quizá no habrá otra oportunidad después. ¿Puedes vivir con ello? ¿A pesar de todo lo que ya han pasado? —Louisa le miró intensamente—. ¿Lo herirás con tu abandono de nuevo? ¿Te castigarás a ti mismo con otra pérdida? ¿No ha sido ya suficiente por una vida?

Sí, lo había sido.


	13. Una canción y un beso

**N/A:** El momento que todos habíamos estado esperando(?)

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Una canción y un beso**

El siguiente lunes, Merlín estaba sentado en su lugar. Tenía la cabeza gacha mientras escribía algo con su boli de vacas felices. Parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si los días no hubieran pasado. Mordred se detuvo en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Alexa, que venía detrás de él —y se había estado sentando a su lado las últimas semanas—, chocó contra su espalda. Se quejó suavemente pero luego se asomó por encima de su hombro, su cabello rojo amarrado de una cola de caballo. Ella pareció hundirse contra su espalda y sus pensamientos flotaron a su cabeza, temía que Mordred la despachara para sentarse con Merlín otra vez.

Mordred se sintió mal, como si la hubiera estado usando para esconder su soledad. Caminó, tomando rumbo hacia la parte trasera, donde habían dos lugares desocupados. Si Merlín lo notó cuando pasó, no le importó. Mordred sintió que un puchero se formaba en su cara. Jodido Emrys.

La clase comenzó como siempre, salvo por el comentario del profesor hacia Merlín sobre su decisión de deslumbrarlos con su presencia al fin. Mordred se esforzó por poner atención, de verdad lo hizo, pero sus ojos parecían pegados a la nuca de Emrys, justo en ese lugar donde sus cabellos se ondulaban. Quería acercarse y pasar sus dedos por ese lugar, saber si le haría cosquillas.

" _Me perforarás la espalda si sigues mirándome"_ Sonó en su cabeza, haciéndole saltar. Alexa le miró asustada por un instante, se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado cuando ella le miró como si de pronto estuviera poseído. Mordred siempre se había vanagloriado de no ser propenso a las sorpresas. Pero joder, con Emrys nunca estaba seguro de nada. " _¿Quién dice que estoy mirándote?"_ Dijo, su voz mental sonando carente de emoción en comparación a su apariencia física. Sentir el vínculo con Emrys era, en pocas palabras, una maravilla que le hacía sentir de mantequilla.

Emrys no contestó, naturalmente. Se dedicó a ladear la cabeza, de una forma que le permitía mirar ese lugar con más libertad. Echando una revisión a sus muros mentales, Mordred se preguntó si había dejado proyectar algún pensamiento o Merlín lo hacía de forma inconsciente. Claro que también estaba el hecho de que nunca había estado sentado detrás de él.

—Vas a perforarle la espalda si sigues mirándolo —Le murmuró Alexa, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

—No estoy mirándole —Dijo, demasiado rápido y a la defensiva.

—Claro, y yo soy la princesa de Genovia.

Mordred espabiló y hundió la cara en su cuaderno sin apuntes, realmente no estaba tomando nada de la clase y, quizá, le pasaría factura después. Dibujó un triskelion en la esquina mientras las palabras del profesor le llegaban lejanas, como a través de un túnel. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando Merlín y lanzó su magia, solo un poco y muy leve para que no se diera cuenta. El borde de la magia de Merlín era un lago abierto y transparente, que le hizo pensar en el color azul y el calor de la luz del sol. Desde que había recuperado su magia, podía sentir a los demás de una forma distinta, mejor. Y la pregunta sobre quién era se respondió por sí sola, al fin entendiendo. Él era su magia, él era uno con el mundo, con la tierra, con los árboles. Una criatura de la vieja religión.

Ya no importaba que nombre tenía, ni qué vida estaba viviendo.

—Espero los ensayos el miércoles en mi escritorio —Terminó el profesor. Mordred abrió los ojos, que ni notó que había cerrado.

—Mierda —Dijo por lo bajo. Alexa tarareo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ensayo sobre qué?

—¿No escuchaste nada? —Ella rompió en una sonrisa—. Ah, te lo diré solo porque eres adorable, tan enamorado y bobo.

Mordred resopló pero no se negó, realmente necesitaba la ayuda.

* * *

Rogers, el nuevo compañero de lugar de Merlín, parecía emocionado de haber pasado un día entero al lado del chico de oro de la facultad. Emrys sonreía a todas sus bromas e intentos de charla como si le estuvieran torturando. Mordred sintió un placer mezquino en eso.

—¿Te divierte verlo sufrir, no? —Era aterrador lo bien que Alexa podía leerlo—. Aunque tu cara dice que también estás sufriendo. Si quieres volver a sentarte con él, no me importará.

—Si lo hará —Le dijo con un tono de superioridad—. Ya te has acostumbrado a mi buena compañía.

—Dios, ¿esto era lo que Merlín tenía que soportar todos los días?

—Pues al parecer es mejor que tener a Rogers.

—Con razón ya no te habla —Alexa tomó de sus papas fritas y se las metió a la boca. No tragó cuando continuó: —Tu cara bonita solo es una fachada. Eres como un gato que esconde las garras y te abre la piel cuando te encariñas.

Era una descripción un tanto acertada.

—Y aún así siguen amándolos —Apuntó. La chica elevó los ojos al cielo, como diciendo "¿Por qué yo?".

—Ayúdame, querido señor.

Mordred se encontró riendo genuinamente, por primera vez en días. Fingió que poder ver a Emrys no tenía nada que ver con el repentino alivio que sentía, no importaba si no podía hablar con él. Solo saber que estaba allí, cerca, era suficiente.

—¿De verdad va a ser así ahora? —La pregunta fue repentina y melancólica. Alexa había tomado otra papa pero no la comió, se quedó a mitad de camino, mirando a Merlín en la distancia. Mordred no quiso mirar, porque sentía sus ojos sobre él—. ¿No van a hacer las pases? ¿Solo se van a mirar de lejos deseando que el otro de el siguiente paso sin que ninguno lo haga?

—Por los Dioses, suena como una telenovela de mala calidad.

Ella sabía que solo lo decía por incomodidad.

—¿Dioses? ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa?

—Solo una expresión. Estudiamos historia, deberías saber que existen mucho dioses —La miró intensamente, ella enarcó una ceja—. Sobre lo otro, necesito tu ayuda.

Los ojos oliva de Alexa se iluminaron como luces de un árbol de navidad.

* * *

La chica pelirroja se acercó a él. Merlín se sentía molesto con ella por ser la nueva compañera de Mordred pero tenía que respetar los deseos de este. Si no lo deseaba en su vida, no iba a intervenir.

—Es bueno verte, Merlín —Le dijo con calidez y diversión brillando en sus ojos. Merlín quiso gruñirle, si ella no le hubiera dicho que si no iba a por Alex, ella lo haría, tal vez no habría intentado nada con él. ¿Y por qué demonios actuaba como un adolescente cuando estaba muy lejos de serlo?

—Hola, Alexa —Dijo en respuesta—. ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Ella podía ver que no le agradaba, pero su sonrisa se volvió amable, mucho a decir verdad.

—Ya que lo dices, sí. ¿Podríamos vernos después de la escuela?

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

—Quisiera charlar contigo.

—Si es sobre lo del otro día… bueno, está claro que tienes el camino libre.

Alexa no pudo evitar reír. Su risa no fue maliciosa a pesar de todo.

—No, no es sobre eso. Solo quiero charlar.

—Espero que entiendas que no estoy interesado en ti tampoco —Agregó como una ocurrencia tardía.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan tonto, Merlín Emrys? —Ella arrugó la nariz y golpeó con suavidad su brazo. Merlín la miró indignado—. Solo quiero ser tu amiga.

—Perdóname por dudar —Le dijo entre dientes—. Hace unas semanas te declararse mi rival y me amenazaste.

—No fue una amenaza, idiota, fue un empujón.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo explicaré cuando nos veamos. Te esperaré en la salida.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y se alejó, pasando a sus amigas que la miraban curiosas y un poco celosas. Si ella llegaba a arreglarle una cita con una de ellas o algo así, iba a matarla. Rogers llegó en ese momento, saludando tan efusivo como el primer momento que le permitió sentarse con él. Merlín estaba comenzando a pensar que podría ser la reencarnación de George, porque sus bromas eran sinceramente malas.

¿Qué demonios se traía con el bronce?

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora, no estaba seguro de querer acudir a la cita con Alexa. Quería hablar con Mordred, intentar pedir disculpas aunque fuera. Lo buscó por el patio al salir del taller. Sus manos aún tenían pintura seca que no había podido quitar. No lo vio por ningún lado pero la inconfundible cabellera de Alexa brilló bajo el sol de la tarde mientras se dirigía a la salida. Tal vez podría excusarse y decirle que necesitaba hablar con su amigo primero. Solo había vuelto a la escuela por eso, después de todo.

Corrió hacia ella.

—Hey.

La chica se volvió hacia él, una sonrisa triunfal en su cara pecosa.

—¡Viniste!

—Ah, sobre eso… —Comenzó Merlín. Enseguida, ella se colocó a su lado y tomó su brazo.

—¡Vamos!

Se vio inevitablemente jalado hacia la calle. Merlín vio en su rostro tanta emoción que no se atrevió a soltarse, a pesar de que lo deseaba con mucha intensidad. Ella dirigió su brillante sonrisa hacia él.

—Iremos a este café que está muy cerca —Le informó—. He oído que es muy bueno. Yo invito.

Bien, ¿quién desaprovecharía una bebida gratis? Tal vez Alexa realmente quería ser su amiga.

—Bien.

Caminaron en silencio lo que restó del camino y pronto se hizo evidente a donde se dirigían. El café favorito de Merlín. Si Alexa sabía sobre ese lugar, su cara no mostraba nada. Quizá Mordred le habría llevado allí antes, aunque ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un poco celoso. Era el lugar que había decidido compartir con él, ni siquiera a Louisa la había llevado.

Alexa abrió la puerta para él.

—Primero las damas —Le dijo, sosteniéndola.

—Vaya, no pensé que fueras de esos —Sonrió y entró.

Eligió la mesa donde se había sentado con Mordred. Merlín pensó que de pronto el lugar ya no se sentía tan bien y quería irse. Sus hombros se hundieron.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —Murmuró. Alexa dejó de mirar el menú para prestarle atención. La camarera se acercó y ella ordenó por los dos. Extrañamente, no dudó en pedir la bebida que él solía tomar. Esperó a que se fuera y enlazó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Sé lo que sientes por él —Le dijo yendo al grano. Merlín se tensó y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Eres adivina o algo así?

—No, solo soy buena leyendo a las personas. Aún mejor, soy muy, muy buena leyendo sus obras —El brujo perdió un poco de color—. He visto ese cuadro en el que trabajas y puedo decir perfectamente lo que sientes con solo mirarlo.

Sus ojos color oliva eran amables y ella sonreía, parecía incluso divertida de la hostilidad que le mostraba. Él no la quería husmeando en su vida, mucho menos en sus obras.

Miró sus manos, sus uñas manchadas de amarillo y azul. El cuadro del que Alexa hablaba era el más reciente —y el que no había dejado que nadie viera hasta entonces—, pero el espacio de ella estaba junto al suyo, así que bien podría haber observado mientras trabajaba. No es que pusiera mucha atención cuando lo hacía, tendía a perderse dentro de sus pensamientos. El cuadro en cuestión tenía un caballero parado en un claro en el bosque, rodeado de vida y luz.

Ese caballero era Mordred.

Lo había comenzado desde hacía un par de meses y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero en el estaba impregnado todo el anhelo de su alma. Lo más extraño es que no era el Mordred de esa vida, sino el de la anterior, tal como lo recordaba en aquella misión en la que el hechicero Osgar falleció.

Alexa puso una mano en la suya.

—Merlín —Llamó con suavidad. Parecía haber estado diciéndolo por un tiempo.

—Eso es privado —Su voz fue solo un susurro. De pronto las ansias de ver a Mordred le apuñalaron como una daga, quería ir y decirle tantas cosas pero a la vez nada, solo mirarlo, solo que él le mirara de nuevo.

—Lo sé —Alexa acarició su dorso con el pulgar—. Pero al parecer también soy buena para dar empujones.

Algo en el ambiente cambió de forma sutil, era una presencia familiar y que había comenzado a asociar con Alex. Siempre estaba allí cuando estaba en su compañía. Solo entonces, cuando se deslizó por su piel como si le consolara, entendió lo que era. Alzó la vista, pero Alexa no estaba mirándole más, ella miraba hacia el escenario. La chica mesera dejó las bebidas a un lado de sus manos; Merlín siguió su mirada, se quedó estático cuando la voz salió de las bocinas en las paredes.

—Soy Mordred —Él estaba parado en el medio del escenario, con los reflectores iluminando su rostro. Sus ojos parecían deslumbrar mientras le miraba y —aquí Merlín perdió el aliento—, estaba sonriéndole tímidamente—. Y esto es… bueno, ni idea de lo que es. Espero no sea tan malo.

Se sentó con un movimiento suelto, muy propio de él y notó la guitarra en sus manos, la cual apoyó en sus piernas. Comenzó a tocar a un ritmo constante, su cabello brillando castaño por la luz y cubriendo sus ojos parcialmente.

" _Mirándote a los ojos, veo un paraíso.  
Este mundo que encontré es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
De pie aquí a tu lado, quiero tanto darte este amor en mi corazón que siento por ti."_

Su voz fue una sorpresa. Suave, melodiosa con un balance ronco perfecto, como un susurro en el viento. Merlín cerró los ojos y sintió su magia estremecerse bajo la de Mordred, que era verde como el bosque y fresca como el viento. " _Mírame, Emrys"._ Pidió en su mente, una hazaña impresionante ya que aún estaba cantando. Obedeció sin pensar.

Mordred levantó la mirada y sus ojos eran profundos, penetrantes. Sinceros.

" _Estoy tan feliz por haberte encontrado. No voy a perderte.  
Lo que sea que se necesite, me quedaré aquí contigo.  
Llévalo a los buenos tiempos. Véalo a través de los malos tiempos.  
Lo que sea necesario es lo que voy a hacer."_

Merlín no pudo —ni quiso—, despegar su mirada de la suya. Mordred movía suavemente los hombros mientras cantaba, su boca casi pegada al micrófono. Sus dedos ágiles sobre la guitarra, rasgando acorde tras acorde.

" _Y podemos construir este sueño juntos, estar fuertes para siempre.  
Nada nos detendrá ahora.  
Y si este mundo se queda sin amantes, todavía nos tendremos el uno al otro.  
Nada nos detendrá. Nada va a pararnos ahora..."*_

Cuando terminó, hubo un momento de silencio en que todo el mundo pareció detenerse y solo estaban ellos dos allí. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos brillaban en oro. Mordred le sonrió y bajó los ojos un segundo, un rubor pequeño cubriendo sus mejillas.

Merlín no quería soltar ese momento, quería que durara para siempre. Sin embargo, también quería saltar de su lugar y estrellar su boca contra la de Mordred, quién decidió que era un buen momento para humedecer sus labios. " _Déjalo ir"_.

Alexa saltó del asiento, dando estruendosos aplausos y vítores. Mordred se puso rojo de la cara mientras los demás en el café también aplaudían. " _Oh, por los Dioses, de verdad lo hice"._ Fue su pensamiento adorable. Merlín sonrió.

—¡Sii! —Exclamó la pelirroja cuando él bajó del escenario. Luego se volvió a Merlín, azotando sus manos en la mesa—. ¡Dios, si lo haces sufrir te juro que te mato!

—Buena suerte con ello —Respondió Merlín, los músculos de sus mejillas dolían por la gran sonrisa que no podía borrar.

—¿Están burlándose de mí? —Preguntó Mordred, yendo a sentarse en el asiento vacío a su costado.

—¡Estuvo estupendo! —Felicitó Alexa, que no hallaba la forma de dejar sus manos quietas. Mordred le sonrió tímido y abochornado, ella pareció recordar algo—. ¡Ah! ¡Cierto, tengo que irme! —Besó sonoramente la mejilla de Mordred en un arrebato y luego le hizo una seña a Merlín, indicando que lo estaría observando—. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Su salida dejó un silencio incómodo en el café. Mordred se revolvió incómodo por las miradas de intención que le daban pero se mantuvo. Tomó la bebida que Alexa no había siquiera tocado y le dio un gran sorbo. Merlín sabía que debía decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de poder confiar en su voz. Se aclaró la garganta

—Eso fue… —Comenzó. Pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía palabras—. Wow.

El chico apretó los labios pero no le miró, solo jugueteó con el vaso de papel en su mano.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—¡Por favor! —Exclamó Mordred en un gemido ahogado. Sacó un billete de su bolsillo para pagar las bebidas olvidadas y se levantó, poniendo el estuche de su guitarra en la espalda. Se veía como se supone que debía verse un músico, con sus rizos oscuros enmarcando esa cara de ensueño y la chaqueta negra dándole un aire rebelde.

Caminaron por la avenida de vuelta al campus en silencio. Merlín no podía despegar su mirada de él.

" _Deja de hacer eso, Emrys."_ Dijo en su mente, sin dejar de mirar al frente con el ceño fruncido, las manos en los bolsillos. " _¿Puedes decirme ya lo que piensas?". S_ e debatió entre los primeros pensamientos que llenaron su cabeza. Cosas como: "eres hermoso" o, "¿Estuviste escondiendo esa voz desde la otra vida?". Pero había algo más importante que decir.

Se detuvo frente a una panadería y el aroma de bollos recién horneados llenó el aire. Mordred se volvió a él y quedaron frente a frente. " _Lo siento. Por todo lo que dije y por todo lo que hice, en esta vida, en la pasada. Desde el inicio."_

Mordred apenas y parpadeó. Había algo en su pecho que le hizo sentir como un globo que se desinfla cuando no vio ningún sentimiento negativo en sus ojos. " _También lo siento."_

* * *

—Lo que siento por ti, no es lo mismo que sentía por Arthur —Dijo Emrys cuando estuvieron sentados en una banca del campus casi vacío. Sus palabras sonaban seguras y un tanto desesperadas, como si quisiera aclarar muy bien ese punto—. Arthur era mi mejor amigo, mi rey y a quien debía proteger. Tenía mi lealtad y amistad, pero solo eso. No había nada más allá entre él y yo.

Mordred se sentía extrañamente vulnerable ahora que sus sentimientos colgaban y pendían de una cuerda que Emrys fácilmente podía elegir cortar. Su voz sonó un poco ronca cuando habló.

—Dijiste que era todo para ti.

—Lo era —Las manos del brujo se enredaron en su regazo, había pintura entre sus uñas—. Pero de una forma distinta a la que crees. En ese entonces todo lo que me importaba era Albion. Está claro que no hice un gran trabajo, pero era jóven y… bueno, estúpido. Era un destino demasiado pesado para comprenderlo y me dejé convencer de que mi mera existencia era solo por eso.

—Entiendo —Y realmente lo hacía—. En ese momento le daba sentido a tu vida.

—Sí, pero también me volví ciego —Se volvió un poco hacia él, su rodilla tocó con la suya—. Mordred, yo consideré a Arthur mi hermano, mi pariente. Sé que no es lo que pensabas, porque una vez sentí algo parecido a lo que siento por ti ahora.

Esa declaración le hizo sentir cosas contradictorias, por un lado Emrys estaba aceptando sus sentimientos por él, por el otro, basaba su explicación en sentimientos que había tenido antes por otra persona. Decidió ignorarlo, no había nada que pudiera hacer con ello.

—¿La chica de la que hablaste aquella vez?

Merlín asintió.

—Su nombre era Freya —La forma en la que lo dijo fue con adoración. La amaba aún—. Era una druida, ¿sabes? Amaba los lagos y las fresas —Luego vino una risa—. Y era completamente diferente a ti.

Bueno, era un consuelo. Lo miró, haciéndole saber que deseaba que continuara.

—Estaba en la jaula de un cazarrecompensas cuando la conocí, con cadenas en sus muñecas. Decían que era peligrosa y que estaba maldita. Pero bajo la suciedad de su cara, solo pude ver a una niña asustada e indefensa.

Emrys se detuvo en el recuerdo, lo vio brillar en la superficie de su mente y luego se lo compartió. Pudo ver perfectamente a la niña, la forma en la que saltó y asustó a Merlín, sus ojos desesperados.

—Yo… la saqué de allí. Aunque Gaius me hizo prometer que no lo haría.

—Está en tu naturaleza, Emrys —Le dijo a forma de consuelo. Se habían conocido en una circunstancia similar. La cara de Freya a la luz de una antorcha brilló en sus pensamientos, ella era bonita y temerosa, el rostro de alguien que conoce el dolor y la soledad. Entendió por qué Emrys se identificó con ella. Él también lo habría hecho.

—La escondí, le di comida y le mostré mi magia. Sentía que con ella podía ser yo mismo, pensaba que decían que estaba maldita por tener magia y que éramos iguales —Sus cejas se arrugaron en la más franca muestra de dolor—. No podía comprender cómo los druidas pudieron haberle dado la espalda… Al menos no, hasta…

Su voz se atoró. Mordred llevó una mano sobre las suyas. Merlín desenredo una y acarició sus dedos.

—Freya era una bastet. Una bruja la maldijo para ser un alma pura en el día y una criatura asesina a la media noche. Mató a muchas personas, aunque no quería hacerlo.

El silencio quedó volando en el aire unos segundos y Mordred se topó con un recuerdo vago de su pasado.

—Escuché sobre ella —Dijo de pronto. Su mirada nunca abandonó sus manos—. Historias, rumores, en los campamentos. Era muy temida.

Merlín asintió.

—No era su culpa.

—Lo sé, Emrys. Ese hechizo es... no importa qué, no puede romperse.

—¿Recuerdas… recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si haría lo mismo por la mujer que amaba? —Preguntó el brujo, sus ojos aguados cuando le miró, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios—. Cuando ibas a huir con Kara.

Mordred se estremeció y asintió vacilante. Emrys parecía un poco temeroso.

—Iba a responderte, pero no pude —Dio un suspiro tembloroso—. Yo también iba a huir con ella. Estaba dispuesto a dejar Camelot, a Arthur y mi destino atrás, porque la amaba.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

El druida notó que su voz parecía pequeña de repente, la carga emocional en Emrys era demasiado grande. También era aterrador lo similares que habían sido.

—Ella no quería lastimarme, ni deseaba que viviera como ella. Huyó antes de que pudiera renunciar a mi vida. Arthur y los caballeros estaban cazándola y la vieron mientras intentaba salir de la ciudadela —El recuerdo que siguió era oscuro, tanto como la pantera negra que se agazapaba contra el muro, la envergadura de sus alas era filosa. Ella observó a Merlín y sus ojos se suavizaron en el amor más puro, una chica debajo del traje del bastet. Mordred sintió lo que Emrys sentía y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos—. Lo intenté, de verdad lo hice. Aún así no pude salvarla.

Los recuerdos que siguieron fueron hermosos de formas que jamás creyó ver y se dio cuenta de que conocía la historia de la guardiana del lago de Avalon. La Dama del Lago, la llamaban entre su gente. Emrys se tomó su tiempo pero no lloró, y cuando le miró se sorprendió un poco de ver su llanto. Mordred lo sentía por él, por la niña, Freya, y por Kara. Merlín había entendido a la perfección lo que él había pasado en aquella ocasión, por eso no lo había delatado a Arthur al principio. Y, aunque lo había hecho la segunda vez, al fin comprendía por qué.

Los dedos de Merlín fueron gentiles cuando secó sus lágrimas.

—Realmente lo lamenté —Le dijo. Mordred asintió—. Temía que fueras a Morgana y fue exactamente a donde te empujé. Cometí un error muy grande que desearía poder corregir.

Por toda respuesta, él se inclinó y unió sus labios en un beso. " _Te perdono, Emrys_ ".

Merlín le devolvió el beso, sus manos viajando por sus mejillas húmedas hasta su cuello, acercándolo más. Mordred levantó su mano también y la dirigió hacia ese lugar que había deseado acariciar en la mañana. Cuando se separaron, había lágrimas en las mejillas de Emrys también, pliegues en sus ojos y rubor en sus orejas.

—Nada mal para un tercer beso —Comentó con mucha suavidad. Mordred bufó pasando una mano por sus ojos y le empujó con tanta suavidad que no logró alejarlo.

—Emrys, ¿te han dicho que eres un idiota?

Merlín comenzó a reír.

—Muchas veces.

—Bien, tienes mi primer beso. Ojalá eso te haga sentir culpable.

—¿Nunca besaste a nadie antes?

—Si, lo hice, no suenes tan sorprendido. A Kara, también a un par de doncellas. Pero esta es mi segunda vida, así que cuenta como un primer beso.

—¿Sir Mordred coqueteando con las doncellas? ¡Dioses! Pensé que eras muy tímido para eso.

—Sí. Tú y el consejero escolar deberían conocerse e intercambiar ideas, porque parecen pensar igual —Merlín tomó su mano, enredando sus dedos cariñosamente. Mordred sonrió—. Era misterioso, callado. Un poco tétrico, tal vez. Pero nunca tímido.

—No entiendo como no lo noté, te vigilaba mucho.

Mordred sonrió y notó que los sentimientos amargos que había tenido en su corazón desde que despertara, se habían ido. El peso sobre sus hombros también y sentía que podía estar flotando sobre una nube.

—Me vigilabas, Emrys, pero no me _mirabas._ No me conocías en absoluto —Merlín guardó un silencio sepulcral, su expresión era la de un perrito regañado y él levantó su mano para depositar un beso en su torso—. Apuesto a que pensabas que todos esos halagos que te hice iban con mala intención.

—¿Halagos? —Retrocedió en sus recuerdos, pudo ver—. Bueno, sí… de alguna forma.

—Empiezo a creer que esto comenzó entonces —Le dijo en poco más que un susurro, sus ojos conectaron con los de Merlín, que parecía sorprendido—. Lo que siento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, es… como recordar que tienes tus anteojos puestos después de buscarlos por mucho tiempo… quizá no me di cuenta —Dio un gran suspiro y entonces comenzó a reír—. Dioses, que tonto he sido.

Emrys se apoyó en su hombro con mucha familiaridad, ambos se quedaron allí un momento, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

—Gwaine se burlaba de mí, decía que siempre te miraba como si tú colgaras la luna o algo por el estilo.

La risa del brujo burbujeo, como el arrullo de un río a la mitad del bosque.

—A mí me hicieron un comentario, una vez. Arthur mencionó que no podía despegar la mirada de ti y luego fue incómodo, como si pensara que estaba interesado en ti. Claro que no sabía que yo estaba siendo estúpido, temiendo por algo que todavía no había pasado.

—Lo sé, eras un asno. Ni siquiera me dejabas acercarme al rey sin que pusieras esa cara que ponen las amas de casa cuando ven que hay un insecto en la pared, justo a un lado del insecticida.

—¿Esa donde arrugo la nariz y mi boca se tuerce?

Mordred no pudo evitar reír.

—Sí, Emrys, esa misma.

Ambos se quedaron mirando como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado mientras el sol se escondía, la luz ámbar sobre el cabello de Merlín atrajo la vista de Mordred, quien levantó su mano libre para acariciarlo. Merlín le miró entonces y el reflejo de la luz hizo que sus ojos parecieran en llamas. Su magia se deslizó por entre sus dedos hasta la piel de Merlín, quien suspiró y se relajó visiblemente.

—Es cierto, la recuperaste.

Mordred sonrió.

—Gracias a ti —Su sonrisa fue sincera y libre—. Fue progresivo, al principio no la sentía en absoluto y creía que me volvería loco, porque me sentía despojado, casi como si me hubieran quitado una extremidad. Y luego, cuando te conocí… bueno, cuando te encontré, era como un cosquilleo, una chispa en lo profundo. Y creció, creció hasta que se desbordó.

—Vaya —Merlín parecía impresionado.

—Ralentice el tiempo un segundo y luego estaba llorando.

Emrys frunció el ceño y apretó un poco su mano.

—¿Fue aquella vez?

—Sí.

—Y no pensabas decírmelo —Sentenció. Mordred pasó un dedo por la arruga de su frente.

—Lo siento, estaba asustado. Además, pensé que lo notarías tarde o temprano.

—Lo hice —Merlín dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia su mejilla y se apegó a su toque—. Desde siempre, aunque como pasé mucho tiempo contigo me acostumbré a ello. Cuando te ibas, podía sentirlo físicamente y te echaba en falta.

Mordred pegó su frente a la suya, dejando que su mente fuera a la de Merlín. La magia de Emrys era dorada, como la luz del sol y el borde era cálido. El brujo se estremeció al mismo tiempo que él y se dejaron llevar por el impulso. Ninguno de los dos notó que en el arbusto a sus espaldas las flores comenzaron a brotar, ni que el ocaso se hizo más brillante por un momento.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, la luz estaba muriendo, pero sus ojos brillaban en oro y lo sabían, que ambos estaban conectado entonces. Era algo que Mordred había escuchado entre su gente, que sus magias podían fusionarse en una sola ante el deseo de ambos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Merlín, había perdido el aliento.

Sonriendo, Mordred solo pensó. " _Éramos nosotros. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo ahora y viceversa. Mi magia y mi corazón te pertenecen, Emrys"._

La mirada de Merlín nunca había sido tan brillante. Ni siquiera se esforzó cuando la respuesta se formuló en su cabeza. " _Y yo te pertenezco, Mordred. Ahora nos tenemos"._


	14. Solo importa el ahora

**XIV**

 **Solo importa el ahora**

Emrys había dicho: " _Pasaré por ti"_ , esa mañana apenas despertó. Su conexión se había hecho tan profunda que ni la distancia podía separarlos. Mordred sonrió con verdadera felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su cuerpo sintiéndose ligero mientras recordaba la noche anterior, cómo Merlín se había visto renuente a irse una vez que estuvieron en la parada del autobus.

Se vistió y arregló para asistir a clases y bajó a desayunar. Su madre se sorprendió por el repentino beso en su mejilla, mirándole con incredulidad puesto que apenas un día antes parecía estarse convirtiendo en una bola de negatividad infinita. Su padre le miró sobre la taza de café que estaba bebiendo.

—Amanecimos de buen humor —Se burló su madre, yendo a servir los panqueques—. ¿Algo en especial que haya sucedido?

Él sabía que ella sabía. Pero no podía decir nada, no aún. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había sucedido del todo y necesitaba hablarlo con Emrys.

—¿No puede uno besar a su madre sin que haya un motivo oculto? —Fue su desenfadada respuesta. Su madre levantó las manos.

—No, no. Yo no dije eso. Pero tendrás que soltar la sopa en algún momento.

Mordred solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su desayuno. Cuando vio que sería hora de que Merlín llegara, tomó su chaqueta y se levantó. Como en sincronía, Emrys dijo en su mente " _Estoy aquí"_.

—¿No quieres que te lleve? Tengo tiempo —Dijo su padre, que iba por el saco.

—Nop —Canturreo, poniéndose la mochila y alzando el móvil, solo para aparentar—. Han venido por mi.

Su madre se asomó entonces, sus cejas en un arco perfecto y su padre se quedó estático, confundido. Con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que nadie nunca había ido por él antes. Mordred abrió la puerta y saltó la escalinata de la entrada. Luego se detuvo, mirando la visión frente él, la sonrisa muriendo en sus labios.

" _¿De verdad, Emrys?"._ El brujo rió en su cabeza.

" _Sí, buenos días Merlín, que gusto que has venido a recogerme, espero no causarte muchas molestias"_ Cantó en su mente _. "De nada, Mordred, sabes que lo hago con gusto"._ Mordred hizo una mueca.

" _¿No podíamos solo tomar el autobús?"_

Merlín se quitó el casco color rojo brillante para dejarle ver su cabello aplastado y esa sonrisa que dejaba su mente en blanco. Mordred sintió que su corazón se apretaba tanto que casi podría asustarse de morir. Emrys tenía una motocicleta y se veía _jodidamente bien_ en ella.

—Buenos días, Alex. Sube o vamos a llegar tarde —Dijo Merlín en voz alta por primera vez. Mordred sintió miradas en su espalda de pronto y se volvió para encontrar a sus padres asomados a la puerta, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos. Su madre explotó en un sonrisa demasiado grande y entonces dijo a su padre:

—¡Me debes 10 libras!

Tanto Mordred como Merlín se sonrojaron, pero el brujo levantó su mano y les saludó cortés.

—Por Dios, ¿apostaron sobre esto? ¡Mamá! —Chilló Mordred, haciendo que Merlín ahogara una risa. " _Eso fue tan lindo"_ Escuchó en su cabeza y él quiso patearlo.

—¡Que tengas un buen día, cariño! —Exclamó ella antes de lanzarle un beso y cerrar la puerta.

Mordred caminó hacia Merlín y tomó el casco negro que descansaba en la parte trasera, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza. " _Esto es demasiado, hasta para ti"_ , deslizó en sus pensamientos. Merlín se colocó su propio casco. " _¿Prefieres un auto?"._

" _No, pensé que tal vez volaras en escoba o aspiradora y esas cosas"._

" _Oh, lo he hecho. Es realmente divertido"._

Rodeando al brujo con sus brazos, Mordred se permitió reír. Merlín le preguntó si estaba listo. Luego salieron disparados por la calle.

* * *

—Dime, por el amor a todo lo sagrado, que sigo dormido y esto es una pesadilla.

Alexa no escondió su sonrisa mientras los tres miraban la pantalla de su móvil. La fotografía tenía un pie que rezaba: "ES OFICIAL" junto a un icono de corazón roto.

—Nop —Dijo ella, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambos, que parecían absortos en lo que estaba en la pantalla—. Ha sido publicada en la noche, para esta hora ya toda la universidad debe haberla visto.

Merlín vaciló ante la fotografía de ellos saliendo tomados de la mano, sus hombros muy juntos y las irreprochables sonrisas de sujetos enamorados. Luego sacó su móvil para reportarla y fuera borrada. Sabía que era inútil después de todo, ya que las noticias volaban gracias a la nueva tecnología.

Alexa parecía una niña en navidad, dando saltitos entre ellos.

—¿Pero entonces si es oficial, no? Tengo que ser la primera en saberlo. Me lo debes, Alex.

Él y Merlín hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—No lo sé.

—Sí.

Se miraron entre ellos, entonces Merlín frunció el ceño y Mordred se sorprendió.

" _¿Es oficial?"_ Le dijo. El brujo abrió la boca casi indignado. " _Pues yo no voy por la vida besando a personas con las que no pienso ir en serio"._ Fue lo que respondió. " _Uh, yo tampoco, Emrys. Pero nunca dijimos nada de salir del closet al mismo tiempo"._ Merlín se balanceaba en sus pies. " _Pues mira que bien nos salió guardar el secreto"._

Ajena a esta conversación, Alexa los miraba de hito en hito, esperando a que alguno se dignara a hablar. Dio un resoplido bastante dramático.

—¿Están diciendo que se pasearon así por el campus ayer sin haber hablado sobre ello?

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que no queríamos que fuera público —Alegó Mordred, enfurruñado.

—Pues debieron haberlo hecho en sus casas, amigos míos.

—Sí, bueno. Ya no podemos hacer nada más —Dijo Merlín—. Así que, a menos que no quieras, es oficial.

—¡Obviamente que sí quiero!

Alexa los abrazó efusivamente. —¡Gracias por incluirme a la hora de formalizar!

Mordred no pudo evitar sentir cariño por ella y la abrazó de vuelta. Merlín solo sonrió.

Aquel día de escuela fue particularmente incómodo. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y sus movimientos. Merlín se vio acosado por chicas llorosas y Mordred fue intimidado por algunas más, sus miradas lanzando dagas filosas. Alexa las ahuyentó como si fueran moscas molestas y les rondó, autonombrandose su protectora. Fue algo divertido de presenciar.

Sin embargo, encontraron momentos pequeños para deslizar sus manos juntas o para darse sonrisas suaves. Cuando salieron, fueron al piso del brujo. Merlín y Mordred se sentaron en la alfombra de la sala de estar de Merlín después de comer bocadillos que Louisa había dejado en la nevera. Merlín, comenzó a lucir un poco apagado y pensativo después de un rato. Mordred, preocupado, decidió que si no podía ver en su mente lo que sucedía, era porque Merlín no lo deseaba. Solo quedaba preguntar.

—¿Qué es?

El hechicero le miró un momento.

—Es solo… que esto parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto —Su mirada se hundió y Mordred sintió la inseguridad a través del vínculo—. Sabes, la principal razón por la que me asustaba acercarme a ti, era despertar un día y encontrar que solo era un sueño más.

Sintiendo una oleada de pesar, Mordred comprendió la soledad que debía haber pasado Emrys a lo largo de su vida. Se acercó más a él, hombro con hombro, una mano sobre la suya y le hizo saber lo que sentía.

—No es un sueño, Emrys. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Bueno, eso no es realmente cierto —Murmuró el brujo. Mordred sabía qué era lo que le molestaba.

—Me quedaré a tu lado lo que resta de mi vida. Te será bastante difícil deshacerte de mí. Así que es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Merlín se dejó guiar a un beso suave pero reconfortante. Luego simplemente se separó, frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo.

—Mierda —Dijo—. Mordred, ¿de verdad no te importa la diferencia de edad? Soy más de mil años mayor que tú. Incluso en tu vida pasada era más viejo.

El druida se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, puedo besar a un vejestorio si quiero —Bromeó, ganándose un empujón de Merlín—. Además, nunca me lo pareciste, viejo quiero decir. Al menos no cuando vivía en Camelot. Siempre luciste a lo mucho unos cinco años mayor, no tanto como Arthur y los otros caballeros. No parecías envejecer.

Meditando sobre ello, el brujo se relajó visiblemente.

—Me quedé atrapado en los veintes, aunque no tiene importancia. Puedo envejecer si lo deseo. Solo… no puedo morir. Es mi magia, supongo.

—Sí —Aceptó el druida y pasó los dedos por su pálida mejilla—. Sí, lo es. Tienes como un resplandor. Siempre lo has tenido, no entiendo como nadie más puede verlo —Merlín atrapó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos. Mordred le miró—. Lo sé, Emrys. Sé que te asusta. Pero quiero tenerte ahora, tal como tú me tienes.

—Eso es muy cliché.

Mordred se acercó más, inclinándose para sentarse sobre el regazo de Merlín, sus piernas a cada lado.

—No tanto como intentar besarme en el atardecer.

Emrys hizo una mueca.

—Oh, cállate. Eso fue vergonzoso, más aún cuando me rechazaste.

Sonriendo, rodeó los esbeltos hombros del brujo, las manos de Merlin yendo a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Había asuntos pendientes entre nosotros. Además, así puedo besarte sin pensar en nada más. Ven aquí.

Merlín no se resistió y pronto se olvidaron de todo lo demás, concentrándose en los cálidos labios y el vínculo que los unía como una sola persona. Mordred fue consciente de que no podía distinguir dónde comenzaba él y dónde terminaba Emrys.

Y era bueno, muy bueno.

* * *

La pintura de la perdición brilló en su vista periférica. Ahora que su magia nadaba libre por su cuerpo, pudo sentir cada trazo de la magia de Emrys en el lienzo, el resplandor que emitía. Por eso la vista era tan poderosa, porque el poder de Emrys podía hacer eso, era creación y ruido. Los recuerdos en ella habían sido tan fuertes que el Mordred de hacía varios meses, el que aún no sabía que había magia dentro de él, le había parecido que la pintura estaba viva.

Y lo estaba, ya podía verlo. Y amó a Merlín tanto.

Cualquier ser mágico con la visión podría verla, era un legado, un presente. Por eso, cuando vio a un chico castaño mirándola fijamente, supo que él también podía verlo. Se acercó en silencio, el niño no podía tener más de dieciséis y sus ojos brillaban con asombro.

" _Es bonita, ¿verdad?"_ Dejó ir en un pensamiento, haciendo que el niño se sobresaltara y se volviera rápidamente a él.

—Parece mágica —Añadió en voz alta.

—¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso? —El chico, más que asustado, parecía impresionado—. Te escuché…

Mordred sonrió.

—Sospecho que sabes la respuesta —Asintiendo sin dudar, el niño le ofreció una sonrisa. El tirón de magia que sintió en su mente lo confirmó—. Somos parientes, es por eso.

—No creo que seas un primo lejano.

El druida metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

—No esa clase de parientes, sino algo más… relativo. Estamos esparcidos por el mundo.

—¿Hay otros? —Preguntó el chico.

—Sí. Aunque eres el segundo que he conocido en esta vida —Se volvió hacia la pintura—. El primero es quien pintó esto.

Ambos miraron la pintura en silencio, la biblioteca estaba vacía por ser verano y sus voces no eran tan ruidosas como para salir del vestíbulo.

—Mi nombre es Jean Marco —El muchacho estiró su mano, que él tomó con un apretón firme

—Alex —Respondió—. ¿No eres muy joven para la universidad?

—Estaba haciendo un tour —Su sonrisa se amplió y soltó su mano—. Estoy un poco confundido sobre qué estudiar y bueno, mi madre dijo que estas cosas ayudan.

—Entonces te interesa la historia.

—Un poco, estoy más interesado en lo que puedo saber sobre lo que me hace diferente. ¿Tú estás en historia? —Mordred le dio un asentimiento—. Mucha casualidad.

" _Mierdas del destino, más bien"_ Pensó para sí mismo. Para su sorpresa, Merlín respondió.

—¿Alguien mencionó al destino? —Sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Miró al chico y sus cejas se arquearon—. ¡Ah!

—Merlín —Dijo Mordred cuando se colocó a su lado—. Te presento a Jean Marco, está aquí de tour. Jean Marco, él es Merlín, el artista detrás de esto.

Jean pareció encantado.

—¿Merlín? ¿Cómo el mago Merlín? Viejo, esto me está dando miedo.

—Bueno, es el mismísimo mago Merlín —Se burló Mordred—. Traído de las Tierras Lejanas de Camelot.

Merlín rodó los ojos pero estrechó la mano de Jean y sonrió radiante.

—Has caído en mi trampa, Jean.

—¿Uh? ¿No van a secuestrarme o algo así, no? —Jean se movió con leve desconfianza.

—Nah —Respondió Merlín risueño. Mordred también se sintió curioso—. Solo las personas como nosotros pueden notar lo que has visto, entonces es así cómo puedo identificarlas si sus poderes no son tan fuertes. Hay algunas más en algunos museos.

—Demonios, ¿has estado en galerias?

—Sip —Merlín se deslizó para tomar su mano. Él y Mordred parecían tan sincronizados que sus movimientos eran como ondas, ligeros y continuos. Jean les miró fascinado—. Pensaba contarte sobre eso, aunque en otro momento. Pero ya que estás aquí, Jean. ¿Quieres acompañarnos por un café?

Cuando el chico asintió y su cara se iluminó ante la perspectiva de conocer a otros chicos con magia, los tres salieron de la biblioteca, Mordred olvidando por completo la razón por la que había ido en primer lugar. Una vez en la cafetería, Jean se frotó las manos en el pantalón.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? —Luego, viendo que Mordred se sonrojaba un poco, cambió la pregunta—. Diablos, es decir, ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen?

—Bueno, esa es una pregunta muy difícil de responder —Caviló Merlín—. Y una historia muy extraña. Sin embargo, con lo que voy a ofrecerles, tal vez tengamos tiempo de hacer un recuento.

Mordred y Jean le miraron expectantes. Merlín tomó la mano de Mordred bajo la mesa.

—Desde hace algunos años, muchos años en realidad, he estado pensando en ser profesor. Es decir, antes tuve aprendices, pero quería hacer algo un poco más… ya sabes, grande.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Cuando Merlín le miró, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza.

—¿Qué piensas sobre abrir una escuela?

* * *

 _Diez años después_

La terraza había sido decorada para la ocasión, con luces pequeñas colgando sobre sus cabezas y velas aromáticas en las mesas desperdigadas por el lugar. Nada muy pretencioso. La magia bailaba en el aire y el viento era manipulado para que pareciera que traía una canción lejana. Mordred bajó sus manos, satisfecho con su trabajo. La fiesta se vería bien con el lago y las montañas de fondo. Caminó al interior del castillo, hacia la sala de estar.

Se detuvo frente a la pintura que adornaba una de las paredes, la pintura de Sir Mordred en el bosque. La magia en ella resplandecía con suavidad.

Unos brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura, atrayendo su atención, sintió la barbilla de Merlín descansar sobre su cabeza, su pareja era más alto después de todo. Descansó sobre el cofre de Merlín.

—¿Admirando mi trabajo?

—Ha estado aquí por años, pero no me canso de mirarla —Respondió—. El modelo es atractivo, no hay nada que hacer.

La risa de Merlín fue ronca y depositó un beso en su cabello.

—Sí, nada que hacer. ¿Has terminado ya?

—Por supuesto, justo a tiempo para descansar una hora, antes de que todos suban.

—Entonces podemos tomar este momento para nosotros.

Mordred se volvió para mirarlo, Merlín se había arreglado el cabello y lucía una barba prolija y rasa, que hacía juego con el traje gris que le hacía parecer una especie de empresario. Se sintió tentado a hacer un comentario mordaz, pero todo se evaporó cuando el brujo chasqueó sus dedos y las luces se apagaron, pequeñas volutas de luz apareciendo de la nada y el reproductor de música comenzó a sonar. Emrys solía ser cursi a veces, pero al diablo, lo amaba.

Reconoció la canción de inmediato y Merlín tomó su mano, poniendo la otra en su cintura. Le jaló en un balanceo al compás de la música.

—Deja que digan que estamos locos, no me importa. Pon tu mano en mi mano, nunca mires atrás. Deja que el mundo a nuestro alrededor se desintegre —Tarareo Merlín, mientras Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now de Starship sonaba en el fondo, que se desintegraba bajo el aliento cálido en su oreja, enviando chispas por todo su cuerpo. Siempre se sentía como la primera vez que se habían acercado tanto, como si todo fuera nuevo. No importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado—. Feliz aniversario, Mor.

La sonrisa tiró de sus labios y su frente tocó el hombro de Merlín, tanta felicidad le parecía abrumadora, aún después de haber estado juntos por más de diez años.

Por toda respuesta, él tarareo:

—Todo lo que necesito eres tú. Todo lo que siempre necesitaré. Y todo lo que quiero hacer es tenerte para siempre… por siempre jamás, te amo.

Merlín le besó, mientras la canción con la que Mordred le había confesado sus sentimientos dejaba de sonar. El momento fue tan perfecto que sus magias, siempre fusionadas, provocaron un resplandor en la oscuridad, eran una fusión de dorado y verde, perfectamente balanceadas. Al separarse, Mordred fue consciente de que lo que sentía no iba a terminarse jamás. Encontrar a Emrys mil quinientos años después había sido una oportunidad en un millón. Y la había tomado, jamás se arrepentiría de ello. Recordó la primera vez que tomó su mano, pensando que lo haría. Qué tonto había sido.

—Uh, lamento interrumpir —Escucharon entonces, ambos se volvieron para ver a Lou, quien iba vestida con un vestido de cóctel verde pálido que resaltaba sus ojos. A sus cuarenta y tantos, se veía radiante—. Sé que aún es temprano. Quería saber si había algo en lo que podía ayudarles, pero veo que tienen todo bajo control.

Los dos hechiceros no se alejaron aún cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad.

—He terminado hace un rato —Dijo Mordred con una sonrisa agradecida—. Estábamos tomándonos un tiempo antes de la recepción.

Louisa se sentó en el sofá y ambos tomaron el del frente, Merlín depositó un beso en su cuello, a lo que la mujer rió suavemente. Estaba acostumbrada a aquellas muestras de afecto, después de más de un milenio solo, Merlín no podía alejar las manos de su pareja.

—Fue inteligente, eso de fusionar los aniversarios.

—Bueno —Comentó Merlín—. Fundamos el instituto en uno de nuestros aniversarios.

—Pero este es especial —Louisa refutó, poniendo una mano blanca bajo su barbilla—. No siempre se cumplen diez años de estar juntos. Los cinco años de la escuela no son tan importantes.

—Hey —Se quejó el brujo—. Para ti, al menos, el instituto es nuestro bebé.

Louisa dejó ir una risa divertida, Mordred le hizo eco y Merlín pareció sentirse traicionado.

—Ustedes dos tienen cientos de bebés, todos esos alumnos les quieren y respetan como a sus padres, mucho más aquellos que no los tienen.

—Es por eso que hizo esa comparación —Aclaró Mordred, intentando disipar la voz de Merlín en su cabeza que decía " _Traidor"_ —. Sin el instituto, jamás habríamos logrado conocer a ninguno de ellos. Es igual de especial para nosotros que el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

—Entiendo. Ustedes dos son algo especial —Lou se levantó—. Y se ven muy bien, sí que saben cómo lucir un traje.

—Y tú un vestido —Dijo Merlín—. ¿Estás segura de que no eres inmortal también?

—Ojalá.

Ella tomó camino a la salida, pero se volvió antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Invité a alguien, ¿no les importa, no? —Tanto Merlín como Mordred abrieron bien los ojos—. Bien, sabía que no les importaría.

Cuando se fue, ambos se miraron.

—¿Ha dicho alguien? —Mordred vio a Merlín palidecer—. ¿Qué sucede?

El brujo se dejó caer sin gracia en el sofá, un poco dramático.

—Por los Dioses, ha llegado el día en que alguien se la llevará.

Mordred comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar, mientras los sentimientos encontrados de Merlín inundaban su cabeza.

—Ella definitivamente ya tiene edad para hacer lo que sea que desee.

—Lo sé, pero… es mi pequeña —Merlín gimió—. No importa que parezca mayor que yo, la conocí desde que era de esta altura.

El ademán fue suficiente para silenciarlo y se inclinó para besar la frente de Merlín.

—Estoy seguro de que ella estará bien. Además, somos hechiceros, nadie podrá hacerle daño en nuestra guardia.

—Hablas como si también la consideraras tu hija —Señaló Merlín. Mordred se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de su pareja eran tan fuertes que siempre los había sentido propios. Después de una década, Merlín ya debería saber que ambos eran uno.

—Es mi familia, vale la pena ser protector.

Por la mirada que el brujo le dio, supo que por supuesto que lo sabía.

La recepción inició cuando sus estudiantes e invitados comenzaron a llegar. Mordred recibió a sus padres y a Alexa, mientras Merlín se encargaba de sus colegas profesores. El instituto Ambrosius era único en su tipo, dirigido por un amplio gabinete de hechiceros que habían encontrado en la marcha, no solo en Inglaterra, sino en todo el mundo. Sus estudiantes, niños y jóvenes con magia, llegaban para aprender a controlar sus dones y aprender sobre la vieja religión.

Mordred y Merlín habían encontrado el lugar perfecto en Avalon y habían construido un castillo muy parecido al de Camelot, hecho de piedra blanca y altas torres. Y lo habían convertido en su hogar.

Mordred miró la amplia terraza y a todos aquellos a los que amaba. Era más de lo que habría podido desear.

" _Tienes esa mirada otra vez"._ Dijo Merlín en su cabeza. Él sonrió, hizo sonar su copa con el anillo que adornaba su dedo y todos los presentes le miraron. Estando en el centro del salón, tenía a Merlín exactamente al otro lado, frente a él.

—Quisiera agradecerles por estar aquí esta noche —Comenzó—. Es una ocasión especial y estar rodeado de las personas que ocupan mi corazón me provoca una gran dicha. Hace exactamente cinco años que el instituto fue fundado, sin ustedes, esto no habría sido posible. Es un privilegio tenerles aquí un año más.

Todos aplaudieron a su sentimiento y Mordred recibió un asentimiento de Jean Marco, cuya esposa le sujetaba el brazo. Él esperó a que terminaran para seguir.

—Pero más importante que el aniversario del instituto, hoy celebramos el día en el que dejé de ser un idiota —Las risas no se hicieron esperar y la sonrisa de Merlín fue luminosa—. Hace poco más de diez años, conocí a un hombre que utilizaba un boli de vacas felices en la universidad —Louisa dejó ir un: " _¡Yo se lo obsequie!",_ que se ganó más risas y Mordred sentía que sus mejillas dolerían si no dejaba de sonreír como un tonto—. Y en ese instante pensé: "Oh, Dios. Este es el más grande problema que tendré alguna vez". Y, adivinen qué. No me equivoqué.

Merlín se quejó en su cabeza.

—Este hombre me acosó hasta que acepté ser su amigo y jamás quiso irse, así que me resigné y aquí estamos, juntos, diez años y muchos viajes después, con muchos polluelos que nos siguen a todos lados pidiendo que les enseñemos trucos y con una gran familia. Jamás he sido tan feliz , y todo es gracias a él. ¡Por Merlín Emrys!

Mordred miró a Merlín con amor y alzó su copa hacia él. En el salón, todos tenían una mirada de felicidad y ternura. Merlín fue hacia él y plantó un beso en sus labios.

—¡Por los tórtolos! —Exclamó Alexa con su copa al aire, aún sin poder contener su emoción. Todos hicieron eco a sus palabras y bebieron del champán.

Después de las felicitaciones, ambos pasaron tiempo charlando con Louisa y su nuevo novio, bailaron y comieron. Al final de la velada, se retiraron al fondo de la terraza para mirar al horizonte, donde la luna brillaba sobre el lago. Ambos, hombro con hombro, parecían satisfechos consigo mismos y su alrededor.

—Gracias —Merlín suspiró—. Por todos estos años.

Mordred se volvió a él.

—Merlín —Le dijo—. No importa cuantas vidas pasen, te encontraré en cada una. Porque dónde estás tú, ese es mi hogar. Perdonaste mis errores y me aceptaste. Ha sido un camino muy largo desde la primera vez que tomaste mi mano y decidiste salvar a un pequeño niño de ser ejecutado. Sé que te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho.

—No lo hago más, desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de reencontrarnos —Respondió Merlín, tomando su mano—. Todo lo que sucedió es lo que debía y no cambiaría nada. No se puede cambiar el destino, tal vez, pero si este era nuestro futuro, valió la pena la espera. Nunca tuve a nadie que pudiera entenderme como tú lo haces. Te siento, en todos los sentidos y no me cabe duda de que somos uno.

—Y lo seremos hasta el fin —Murmuró Mordred, pegando su frente a la suya.

Tanto Merlín como Mordred lo sintieron en las fibras de su ser, de su magia, la voz que decía: " _No lo tendrá"._

Y ambos sabían que era cierto. El amor que sentían por el otro no tendría un final.

* * *

Oficialmente, la historia termina aquí. Pero como no soy fanática de los finales, puedo decir que es un nuevo comienzo. ¡Y habrá extras! Porque, no sé, me gustó mucho escribir esto y lo celebraré(?) jaja, espero puedan dejarme una opinión y que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. ¡Gracias por acompañarme en el viaje!

Gracias especiales a: XxAzucar89xX y la hermosa persona anónima, que utilizaba Merdred o LovesMerdred (no sé si son la misma jaja pero por si acaso), por el apoyo y por haber estado aquí c: Les amo. También a quienes le dieron follow. ¡Me han hecho tan feliz!


	15. Extra I: La primera noche

**Extra I:**

 **La primera noche**

Mordred se quedó quieto al pie de la cama, con los labios apretados. Merlín estaba al otro lado, moviéndose nerviosamente.

" _Entonces…"_ Escuchó en su mente, el brujo sonaba tan nervioso como se veía.

" _Vamos, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto, Emrys"_ dijo, solo para intentar aligerar todo.

" _Es la primera en que lo hacemos conscientemente"._

Mordred estaba tan nervioso como él. " _No voy a abusar de ti, ni nada. Solo vamos a dormir"._

El pensamiento de Merlín fue tan claro como el agua y Mordred se encendió como una bombilla roja. El mayor se dio cuenta de que lo había proyectado por el vínculo y sus orejas se colorearon graciosamente.

—¡Lo siento! —Se apresuró a decir. Mordred llevó una mano para cubrir su boca, mirando a Emrys. ¿Cómo alguien tan antiguo podría ser tan adorable?—. No quise...

—¿Esa es la clase de cosas que imaginas?

Fue el turno de Merlín de encenderse.

—¡No!

Mordred elevó una ceja y su voz salió gruesa cuando dijo:

—¿En serio?

Emrys titubeó y miró a un costado, conteniendo un gemido. Mordred se preguntó si podría lograr que la escena que Merlín había imaginado se volviera una realidad, pero eso llevaría a otras cosas a las que seguro el brujo no estaba listo. El que fueran a dormir en su habitación, con sus padres en la contigua, no ayudaba tampoco.

—Bueno… —Murmuró Merlín. Mordred proyectó la misma escena a Merlín, para hacerle saber que se había grabado en su memoria. Dicha escena era Merlín sobre Mordred, acorralándolo contra las almohadas. Merlín gimió derrotado—. Solo han sido un par de veces.

—Quién lo diría. El gran Emrys…

Una de sus almohadas fue a parar en su cara. Emrys ni se había movido.

—A veces eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

Mordred comenzó a reír y subió a la cama.

—Ven, es mejor ir a dormir. Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos ésta cita molesta con la tía Muriel.

Merlín comenzó a reír de su estremecimiento y le imitó, metiéndose bajo las mantas. Era la primera noche en que ambos dormirían juntos desde aquella vez en el piso del brujo. Cada quien se quedó en su lado de la cama y miraron al techo. La luz se apagó sin necesidad de nada más que el brillo de los ojos de Mordred.

Tardaron bastante en conciliar el sueño, pero la mañana los sorprendió acurrucados el uno con el otro. Merlín apoyado contra el pecho de Mordred, escuchando su corazón. Una costumbre que les acompañaría hasta el futuro. Una prueba de que Mordred estaba vivo y a su lado.

Un recordatorio de que ya no estaría solo nunca más.

* * *

¡Hola! Cómo nunca es suficiente fluff Merdred para mí, aquí traigo un poco. Pero quería saber, ¿les gustaría algo más como, no sé, fuerte? jaja No soy mucho de esas cosas, lo mío es el azúcar, pero quería hacer algo lindo de ello, no tan explícito. ¡Gracias **XxAzucar89xX** por seguirme hasta aquí y por alentarme! Estoy tan emocionada porque actualices (que por cierto, si no la han leído, ¡deberían!). Si quieres algo en especial aquí, puedo hacer algo como regalo para ti y para quien lo desee. ¡Muchos abrazos!


	16. Extra II: El príncipe

**Extra II:**

 **El príncipe**

Ella lo vio empujando el carrito. Todo el Tesco se iluminó como si el sol estuviera brillando dentro y ella se sintió feliz. Siempre visitaba el pasillo de cereales para ver si se lo topaba de nuevo.

Corrió hacia él.

—¡Príncipe!

Su voz sonó fuerte y él le miró, con sus preciosos ojos azules brillantes y diferentes. La primera vez, él había lucido tan triste, sin embargo, esa tristeza ya no estaba.

Solo cuando se detuvo justo al frente de él, notó que había otro chico a su lado. Era ligeramente más alto y también tenía ojos azules. Le miró tan asombrado que sus cejas se perdieron bajo su cabello un momento.

—Katie —Saludó el príncipe con sorpresa. Que se acordara de su nombre la hizo feliz.

—¡Te acuerdas de mí!

—Por supuesto —Él se inclinó a su estatura. Pudo apreciar bien sus ojos y su cabello. Era tan guapo—. Jamás podría olvidarme de ti.

Katie se emocionó por el tono cariñoso, ella había estado soñando con esto, con él. Le había platicado a su mejor amiga que había conocido al hombre con el que se casaría cuando fuera grande.

—¿Príncipe?

El chico que acompañaba al príncipe le estaba mirando también. Igual era guapo, aunque no tanto como el príncipe. Katie pensó que tal vez podría ser el príncipe de su mejor amiga.

—Ah —Dijo el príncipe y miró al otro chico—. Katie, él es Merlín. Es mi…

Y el príncipe se sonrojó.

—Amigo —Completó Merlín, igual de sonrosado. Sus orejas eran graciosas y su sonrisa bonita.

Katie se quedó sin aliento. ¡Al príncipe le gustaba Merlín!

—Ella es Katie, la salvé una vez de caerse de ese estante. ¿Estás sola de nuevo?

—No, mi mami está en el pasillo que sigue —Respondió sin dejar de mirarlos.

—Vamos, te acompañaremos con ella —Ofreció.

Katie asintió, se subió a su carrito y el príncipe comenzó a empujar.

Escuchó los susurros que compartía con Merlín, y una exclamación pequeña cuando éste mencionó algo sobre una cara. Los miró mientras lo hacían, lo cerca que iban, lo cariñosas que eran sus miradas y la forma extraña en la que Merlín le miró.

Su mamá vio al príncipe y se sorprendió un poco pero le sonrió. Ella se bajó del carrito y siguió mirando.

—Mi nombre es Mordred, por cierto —Le dijo cuando saludó a su madre. Katie sintió que había escuchado ese nombre antes y que algo en su pecho saltó.

—Rebecca —Respondió su mamá.

Antes de irse, Mordred palmeó su cabeza y le recordó que debía portarse bien. Cuando ambos se fueron, Katie no apartó su mirada, ellos se tomaron de las manos y charlaron hasta el otro lado del pasillo. Parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro. Era como en los cuentos, con brillos a su alrededor. Como magia.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? —Preguntó su madre cuando la notó silenciosa.

—¿Los príncipes se pueden enamorar de otros príncipes?

Su madre elevó las cejas y miró en la dirección en que ella miraba. Pareció comprender de lo que hablaba.

—Sí, a veces sí. ¿Estás triste por eso? No habías dejado de hablar de él desde ese día.

—No —Dijo ella y negó con su cabeza. Estaba tan emocionada—. El príncipe Mordred se ve feliz con Merlín. Espero que se casen y vivan felices para siempre en un castillo con unicornios.

Su madre sonrió.

—No sé si habrá unicornios, pero estoy segura de que están felices.

Katie se balanceo en sus pies. Y comenzó a imaginar un castillo blanco en la cima de una montaña.


	17. Extra III: Inmortal

**Extra III:**

 **Inmortal**

La primera vez que Merlín se dio cuenta que Mordred tampoco envejecería, fue cuando Alexa hizo el comentario: " _Demonios, se ven tan bien como hace quince años. ¿Cual es el jodido secreto?"._

A pesar de que se había dejado la barba, Mordred se veían tan ardientemente joven. Merlín adoraba observarlo cuando estaba con sus alumnos a la orilla del lago, como su magia se iluminaba. Detrás del castillo, había frondosos árboles que el druida había hecho crecer durante sus clases, formando un bosque más amplio.

Mordred siempre parecía estar en su hogar cuando se encontraba entre la naturaleza. Y Merlín se sentía en casa con solo mirarlo.

—Bueno, el secreto está en tener sexo todos los días.

Merlín le dio un codazo en las costillas. " _Mocoso desvergonzado_ ". Mordred comenzó a reír y Alexa hizo una mueca.

"Tengo treinta y tres, Emrys. _¿Alguna vez dejarás de llamarme mocoso?"._

Pasando un brazo por su hombro, lo atrajo para besarle la frente. Todos estaban acostumbrados a observar el vínculo silencioso entre ellos.

" _Tal vez cuando tengas un siglo. Y aún así seguirás siendo un bebé"._

—Por Dios, ustedes siguen siendo un tarro de miel y azúcar. Mejor voy a la cocina antes de que decidan seguir haciéndose jóvenes frente a mí.

—Oh, no. Eso solo es en pago por evento.

Merlín se rió, abrazándolo.

—En definitiva, sigues siendo un niño.


End file.
